


我们的王子不可能是性冷淡

by Rico



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 73,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rico/pseuds/Rico
Summary: Arthur/Merlin（斜线代表攻受）现代皇室AU，OOC，万年坑





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur/Merlin（斜线代表攻受）  
> 现代皇室AU，OOC，万年坑

阿尔比恩地区位处欧洲大陆西北面，由以五大国为首的十几个国家组成，其中占着龙头老大位置的非由乌瑟·潘德拉贡统治的卡美洛王国莫属。卡美洛王国在现代科技、医学、军事、娱乐等众多领域走在世界尖端。其首都伦敦更是全球优秀青年才俊向往的定居之地。

可以说卡美洛的人民为自己的国籍而感到自豪，但如今卡美洛王国全国上下的人民，上至皇室贵族下至平民百姓，都为他们的王子亚瑟·潘德拉贡的婚事操碎了心。亚瑟王子将在今年的10月11日迎来他28岁的生日。在过去27年多的生涯里，就连卡美洛最厉害的八卦杂志，皇室最神出鬼没的特工机构都没能从他身边揪出任何一个可疑的绯闻对象——那是因为他真的没有那样的对象，并且对每一个人都彬（保）彬（持）有（距）礼（离）。

是不是亚瑟王子长得太天理难容？  
拜托，有钱/有权/有势，拥有任何一样就能让你身后跟着一串小情人了，更何况亚瑟王子三样都有，虽然亚瑟王子的确长得有点天理难容…哦抱歉！是英俊迷人得天理难容。

卡美洛皇室御用的摄影团队在亚瑟王子20岁生日的时候为其拍摄过一组身着宫廷正装的写真，其中一张全身照的高清图源被卡美洛王国官方推特号发布给了遍布全球的亚瑟王子粉丝们。湛蓝明亮的眼珠、高挺的鼻梁、性感的薄唇完美地组合在阳光俊朗的脸上。再加上柔软闪耀的金发，白皙的皮肤，挺拔的身姿，不知迷倒了多少男女老少。

一开始大家都觉得亚瑟王子还年轻，他洁身自好将更多精力投入学习与社会实践并没有什么不妥，并且还为全国上下的青少年树立了好榜样。但时间一长，当亚瑟王子仅年长两岁的姐姐——莫嘉娜公主的儿子莫德雷德也已经到了要上小学的年纪时，所有人（也许除了王子本人）都开始焦虑起来，他们的王子在这方面表现得有点淡定过头了。

那么亚瑟王子是不是有什么不可告人的身体或性格缺陷？  
在回应身体缺陷这一问题上，卡美洛最权威的皇家首席医生盖尤斯会瞪大眼睛告诉你：“子虚乌有，胡说八道，纯属扯蛋！”亚瑟王子每年的体检报告只能以完美来诠释。至于性格缺陷？所有认识亚瑟王子的人都会告诉你，没有比他更绅士的王子了。并且自从亚瑟王子去年成为卡美洛中央电视台的月播48小时无剪辑真人秀节目《挑战传奇》的常驻嘉宾后，更是将他优秀的头脑，体能，勇气等众多优点展现给广大人民群众，油管网站的视频点击量每天都以可怕的数字进行滚动。

就是如此完美的亚瑟王子，他没有，也没有过恋爱对象。这让所有人匪夷所思。

 

“所以…亚瑟…他是不是性冷淡？”卡美洛的国王乌瑟·潘德拉贡双手交握撑在办公桌上，抬起头询问站在桌前的好友兼皇家御医盖尤斯。

盖尤斯挑起一条眉毛使得他的大小眼更加明显：“我也曾有过这样的疑虑，陛下。但是通过好几次对亚瑟殿下的心理评测，我认为他的心理健康完全没有任何问题。”

“我还在他衣柜的夹缝里找到过小黄书和小黄碟呢。”被乌瑟（不知是第几次）召来一起探讨亚瑟身心健康问题的莫嘉娜公主从沙发椅上站起来走到盖尤斯旁边，“我觉得亚瑟只是还没有碰到对的人。”

“我很赞同公主殿下的观点。”盖尤斯点头道。

“我已经为亚瑟安排过好几次相亲了。”乌瑟叹气，“最后都不了了之。”

“你不可能要求亚瑟在十几次的相亲里就能找到对的人。他需要接触更多。”

“安排更多的相亲？”

“天啊爸爸。就算亚瑟每天相亲一次，一年也就365位，闰年的话再多一位。”莫嘉娜无法理解在国事上英明果断的父亲在亚瑟婚姻这件事上唯一能想到的方法就是相亲。

“难道你有更好的提议吗？”乌瑟并不看好地问道。

“我们为什么不在亚瑟28岁的生日的那天办一场盛大的舞会呢？这样更有效率，而且王子总能在舞会上找到心爱的公主，你说对吗？盖尤斯？”莫嘉娜转过头寻求御医的认同。

“我对此保留意见，公主殿下，至少我们知道很多津津乐道的童话里都是这样写的。不过我认为一场盛大的舞会倒是能提高民众的兴致，卡美洛已经好几年没有举办过盛大活动了，陛下。”盖尤斯真心建议道。

“好吧，我会考虑的。”乌瑟回答。

一个月后，全球各国未婚的王子公主、贵族政要、以及在各领域杰出优秀的青年纷纷收到了来自卡美洛皇室的舞会邀请函（当然，这是经过卡美洛皇家办公室精心筛选后的名单。不然的话卡美洛的城堡会被蜂拥而至的未来的王妃候选人们给挤垮的。）。乌瑟在好几场媒体发言中暗示，这场为亚瑟王子28岁生日举办的舞会意义非凡，也许王子能在这场舞会上找到他的今生挚爱。


	2. Chapter 2

在卡美洛王国的最南面，连绵的山脉形成天然屏障，山脉后面隐藏着著名的阿瓦隆湖，波光粼粼的灰蓝色湖面上终年飘着白雾，让人无法望到尽头。在阿尔比恩地区流传着一个古老的传说，只要穿过卡美洛王国最南面的山脉，泛舟渡过阿瓦隆湖，就能到达仙境，获得阿瓦隆宝藏。据说还有不少人为此闯进阿瓦隆湖，从此一去不复返，失去了音讯。

不过有点地理常识的现代人会告诉你，阿瓦隆湖的对面是一个叫做埃尔多的小国家，如果想去埃尔多你可以坐阿尔比恩火车。什么？坐飞机？抱歉，埃尔多并没有建造机场。开车自驾？那倒是可以，前提是如果你能在埃尔多找到加油站或停车点的话。

埃尔多王国占地面积还不到卡美洛的十分之一，与超现代的卡美洛相比，埃尔多更崇尚传统与自然，尽管很多人管这叫做落后，但不可否认的是埃尔多王国在以卡美洛为首的阿尔比恩五大国之内仍占有一席之地。

埃尔多四季如春，景色优美，以盛产水晶以及各种精美的水晶制品名誉全球。数不清的水晶矿洞星罗密布在埃尔多并不算大的国土上，这些水晶矿洞在吸引到大量游客的同时，也引来了不少贪婪的犯罪者，但奇怪的是这些企图窃取水晶的家伙最后都在矿洞中死于非命。为了更好地保护自然环境以及水晶资源，埃尔多皇室在将近60年前发布了关于限制境外游客数量的相关法律条例。每年仅有十万名游客被允许进入埃尔多境内观光旅游。如今，想去埃尔多旅游的游客只需要在埃尔多旅游局官网填写详细的申请表，等待通知就行。埃尔多旅游局会在每年1/15，4/15，7/15，10/15各抽选出2万5千名幸运儿，向他们寄去印有皇家印章的邀请函。第一次入境的幸运儿还能获得一枚由埃尔多天然水晶制作的精美别针作为纪念。

说起埃尔多王国的皇室，从有史书记载开始，埃尔多的每一任最高统治者都是女性。女王的统治使得埃尔多的女性在国内持有与男性同等，甚至更高的地位与权利。如果要从全球选出一个在男女平等方面最优秀的国家，非埃尔多莫属。埃尔多现任女王胡妮丝善良美丽，温柔和蔼，平易近人，处事公平宽大，深受民众爱戴。

年纪轻轻就丧偶的胡妮丝女王虽然今年已经45岁，但仍不断收到来自全球优秀男士的爱慕与追求，不过女王都将这些追求者们礼貌地拒之门外。埃尔多全国上下都知道，她们的女王陛下还深爱着亡夫巴力诺。

巴力诺生前是埃尔多最杰出的水晶工匠，他去一个粉晶矿洞寻找下一个作品的材料时碰到了当时刚继承王位，被巨大压力压得喘不过气而溜出来放松的胡妮丝。两个年轻人一见钟情，迅速坠入爱河，不久，埃尔多的民众便得知了年轻女王的婚讯。婚礼一年后，胡妮丝便诞下一对双胞胎，梅林王子与芙蕾雅公主。

这个举国称羡的皇室家庭本来一直过着幸福安逸的日子，直到悲剧降临的那一天。

胡妮丝女王即将迎来三十岁的生日，她的丈夫巴力诺公爵从一年前就开始准备一份特别的生日礼物——一座由金色透明水晶打造的等身大女王雕像。雕像基本已经完工，但巴力诺总觉得还缺点什么。

“那是妈妈吗？”9岁的王子梅林不知什么时候溜到了巴力诺的身旁。

“哦梅林，你怎么来了。答应我别告诉任何人，特别是你妈妈，还有你妹妹好吗？”

“好的，Dad。”

“那么，告诉我，儿子，你觉得这座雕像怎么样？”

梅林绕着雕像仔细审视了一圈，然后又回到正面盯着雕像的脸凝视了一会儿，“她的眼睛有点吓人。”

“吓人？”巴力诺的视线随着梅林的话移到雕像的眼部，哦天啊，他知道问题在哪儿了。眼睛！整块水晶打造等身雕像有一个缺点就是，所有的地方都是相同的颜色，从某些角度来看，黄金色的眼睛和眼白看上去的确有些瘆人，显得美丽的脸庞隐隐透着种说不出的狰狞感。

“妈妈的眼睛更漂亮更温柔。”

“是的儿子，你说得太对了。”找到症结所在的巴力诺高兴地抱起梅林，“我们可以找更像你妈妈眼睛颜色的水晶刻成眼珠镶嵌进去。”

“你为什么不用阿瓦隆之星？Dad。”梅林从衣服里掏出一条皮绳项链，挂坠是一块细长菱形的灰蓝色水晶。巴力诺盯着儿子与他手中水晶相同颜色的眼睛，仿佛被吸入其中，陷入了沉思。

阿瓦隆之星，是如同阿瓦隆湖水般灰蓝色的水晶，它的特别之处在于，只要在黑暗的地方，水晶内部就会绽放出点点星芒，如同满天的繁星倒映在阿瓦隆的湖面上。一千多年前，在阿瓦隆还没有形成湖泊，只是一个巨大盆地的时候，埃尔多皇室的祖先们在阿瓦隆中心的矿洞内发现了这种美丽的矿石。深知贪婪会带来不幸的祖先们在祈祷致敬后仅采取了一小部分带回埃尔多放入国库。从那天起，命运之神似乎冥冥之中开始眷顾这个小国家，随着越来越多的水晶矿洞在埃尔多境内被发现，水晶以及水晶制品产业的迅速发展使得原先不算富裕的埃尔多在短短三百年内就位列阿尔比恩最富有国家第二位。而在这三百年里，阿瓦隆由于附近山脉的积雪融化以及时不时的雨水，原先的盆地已经不见踪影，取而代之的是一片被白雾笼罩的灰蓝色湖泊。

神奇的是，湖泊形成后，人们发现，阿瓦隆湖水的颜色与具有埃尔多皇室血统的女性的眼睛如出一辙。令人出乎意料的是，梅林王子的出生让他成为了有史以来第一位继承这种家族遗传的皇室男性。并且，只有那些与王子接触特别密切的人们才会发现，当暗夜降临，梅林王子湖水般深邃的眼珠里会绽放出点点星芒，就如同阿瓦隆之星一般。

“Dad！”小梅林用手推醒了沉思中的巴力诺。

“抱歉宝贝，但是最后一块阿瓦隆之星已经变成你和芙蕾雅的护身符了。”巴力诺用手指轻柔地摩挲着细长的挂坠。

“其他地方没有了吗？”埃尔多最不缺的就是水晶啊，小梅林心想。

“有一个地方也许会有…但是那很危险…”

“那我把我的项链给你？”梅林作势要从脖子上取下项链。

“哦不！宝贝。那尺寸做不了眼珠的，答应我一直戴着它别随便取下好吗？”

“好吧，Dad。一定会有其他方法的。”小梅林伸头亲了亲父亲的脸颊。

巴力诺笑着抱紧梅林，一个疯狂的计划却在他的心中成形。

几天后巴力诺借口寻访矿洞带着他的团队悄悄前往了阿瓦隆，从此再也没有回来。团队里被留在岸边待机的侍卫在湖边等待了一周无果后，将这个噩耗带回给了女王。

那天，正好是女王的30岁生日。

 

15年后…

“哦梅林！我就知道你在这。”终于在大得吓人的皇家图书室某个角落里找到目标人物的芙蕾雅公主气喘吁吁地瞪大眼睛，鼓起腮帮，一把夺过双胞胎哥哥手中的书，“蘑菇都要从你身上冒出来了。你整天不是在卧室看书就是在图书馆看书，没人告诉你你就像个死宅男吗？！”

“我亲爱的芙蕾雅，没人告诉你你现在就像个市井的泼妇吗？”梅林优雅地站起身摇了摇头，抽回自己的书，“找我什么事？”

“你只看书不看报的吗？卡美洛要举办舞会啦！我们也收到了请柬。”芙蕾雅兴高采烈地挽住梅林的手臂。

“我赌5毛钱你的目标不是舞会，是亚瑟王子对吗？”梅林好笑地用书敲了下芙蕾雅的脑袋。芙蕾雅将亚瑟王子二十岁生日时拍的那张全身照洗成超大尺寸，裱入相框，挂在自己的卧室里。

“Oh！你不能这样对淑女，梅林。你会找不到女朋友的。”芙蕾雅揉了揉自己被敲的地方。

“首先，你得是个淑女，芙蕾雅。而且别怪我没提醒你，你也没有男朋友。”

“所以我们才要去卡美洛的舞会不是吗？我去攻陷亚瑟，你去找你那不知道在哪晃悠的真命天女。”

“我不会去舞会的。你自己去吧，芙蕾雅。”

“你必须去！要是有人欺负你可爱的姐姐怎么办？”

“哦得了，芙蕾雅，你不欺负别人就不错了。而且如果我没记错的话你好像是我的妹妹而不是姐姐。”

“……”芙蕾雅语塞，但她在梅林走出图书室前扔下重磅炸弹，“妈妈说如果你去参加舞会，她就请她的老朋友——那个卡美洛的盖尤斯，给你搞张卡美洛皇家图书馆的通行证。”

梅林停下脚步回过身：“好吧。你们赢了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh shit…兰斯…快来帮忙。”高汶公爵的双手被扣在背后，整个人被压平在地上动弹不得，不由得发出了咒骂声。

“认输吧，高汶。”早就累趴的兰斯洛特倚靠在训练室的墙边活动着酸疼的筋骨，“你知道十个我们都不一定赢得了。”

“好吧好吧。我认输。”高汶很有“骨气”地说道。

亚瑟笑着移开压在高汶身上的半个身子，看着对方在地上翻了个身继续躺着装尸体。

“下次…别再叫我…来参加你们的格斗训练了，我感觉…我折寿了…十年…”高汶气喘吁吁。

“你的体能越来越差了，高汶。如果你能分出一半夜生活的时间在运动上，也许你能再多撑10分钟。”亚瑟拿起一旁事先准备好的两条毛巾，并将其中一条准确无误地丢在高汶脸上。

“相信我，亚瑟。夜生活也是一种运动。”高汶坏笑地抛了个媚眼。

亚瑟叹气，兰斯洛特无奈地耸肩，在脸皮厚这件事上高汶公爵排第二的话，卡美洛王国没人敢认第一。

“所以…杂志上说的该不会是真的吧？”高汶终于坐起身来，将毛巾围在脖子上，对着镜面墙拯救起自己被汗湿透而垮下的发型。

“什么杂志？”亚瑟表示毫无头绪。

“《阿尔比恩》——最权威的皇室八卦杂志。最新一期花了1/3本的版面来剖析你为什么近28年没有恋爱对象。”高汶突然表情严肃起来，“说真的，亚瑟，我们从小一起长大，就像亲兄弟一样。而兰斯，和你一个大学，现在还是你的私人保镖队长。如果你有性冷淡这样的烦恼，完全可以和我们商量的。”

亚瑟摆出一脸你怎能够这么蠢的表情，而正在喝运动饮料补充体力的兰斯洛特猝不及防地喷了出来。

“好吧。我想我们可以讨论一下这个问题。”亚瑟走到高汶身旁坐下，并示意兰斯洛特加入。

“我需要你们发誓，不能将我接下来说的话告诉任何人。”亚瑟一本正经的神情说明他并没有在开玩笑。

“你不会真的性冷淡吧？”被亚瑟和兰斯洛特同时狠狠瞪了一眼的高汶立刻举起右手，“我——高汶·麦肯二世，在此起誓，如果我将今天所听到的泄漏一个字，就让我爵位被夺，再也没有夜生活。”

“我感受到你的诚意了，高汶。”亚瑟笑着拍了拍他的肩，“那我们开始吧。”

“嘿，等等！兰斯还没发誓呢。”高汶不满地抗议。

“我想没有那个必要，兰斯洛特对我绝对忠诚。对吗，兰斯洛特？”

兰斯洛特在高汶的怒视下微笑点头，对王子殿下的信任表示由衷谢意。

“咳咳……”亚瑟无视高汶的不满，清了清嗓子，“其实，我有喜欢的人……”

“什么？谁？什么时候？你也藏得太好了吧！”兰斯洛特觉得高汶的声音再响一点就可以震碎镜子了。

“你能小点声吗？高汶。我不想引来侍卫。”  
高汶以手捂嘴点点头，示意亚瑟继续说下去。

“其实这是很久以前的事了…”就连刚才的高强度训练都丝毫未改脸色的亚瑟脸上泛起一丝红晕，“还记得我们10岁那年我父亲带着我们去埃尔多参加阿尔比恩共同繁荣经济会议吗？”

“当然记得！埃尔多很少承办这类会议不是吗？我们闹个不停，一定要一起跟去看水晶洞，陛下就只好妥协了。莫嘉娜也想去，可是她在发水痘。”亚瑟的话迅速勾起了高汶的回忆，“但是我们一直在一起，而且第二天就回卡美洛了，你如果喜欢上谁我不可能没发现的。”

“老实说还得感谢你晚上打呼说梦话害得我睡意全无，只好溜到花园去透透气。”亚瑟无视高汶的鬼脸，“然后……我遇到了她。”

 

亚瑟永远也不会忘记那个夜晚，满天的繁星如同缀满夜幕的宝石，亚瑟从没有在伦敦见过如此美丽梦幻的星空。突然，沉浸于迷人景色的亚瑟警觉地发现附近的树丛后传来衣服摩擦树叶发出的悉索声。

“谁在那儿！出来！不然我就喊警卫来了。”

“Oh 别！”树丛后传来软糯的请求声，一个身穿白色连衣裙，黑色及腰卷发的小女孩走了出来，看上去比亚瑟还要小几岁，“请别告诉别人我在这好吗。”

“你是谁？为什么要躲在那？”

“…呃…”小女孩的眼珠飞快地转动了一下，“问别人名字前难道不应该先自报家门吗？”

“高汶。”

“艾莫瑞斯。”

亚瑟走近小女孩，然后发现她有着一双漂亮的灰蓝色大眼睛，双眼里星芒闪烁，亚瑟认为那是星空的倒影。及腰的黑色长发遮不住她略大的耳朵，苍白的皮肤看上去接近透明。亚瑟认为他遇到了精灵。

“你在这做什么？”亚瑟重复了自己刚才的提问，虽然疑虑还未全消，但他仍不自觉地放柔了语气。

远处传来整齐的脚步声，是皇宫内巡逻的侍卫。

“跟我来！”艾莫瑞斯柔软的小手拉住亚瑟的，带着他小跑了起来。

他们来到一个幽静的角落，那矗立着一颗参天大树，粗壮的树干上垂下一座由树藤和木板做成的秋千。

艾莫瑞斯喘着气，有些吃力地坐上秋千：“她们逼我做我不喜欢的事情，所以我就逃出来了。”

“她们是谁？”亚瑟走到艾莫瑞斯旁边，推起了秋千。

“Oh，你真好！”艾莫瑞斯开心地随着秋千起伏，“她们是可怕的女巫。”

亚瑟笑了起来，他想到了莫嘉娜。

“你笑起来真好看！”艾莫瑞斯盯着金发蓝眼的“高汶”痴痴说道。

你才好看呢！亚瑟暗暗心想。

艾莫瑞斯玩够了秋千后就和亚瑟一起躺在草地上遥望星空，他们聊到了埃尔多聊到了卡美洛还聊到了彼此的兴趣爱好。

第二天清晨，当婉转的鸟叫声以及耀眼的阳光唤醒亚瑟时，他发现自己睡在草地上，原本在身边的艾莫瑞斯已经不见了踪影，她是那么梦幻美好，亚瑟甚至不确定她是否真的存在过。

 

“艾莫瑞斯…那不是埃尔多皇室的姓氏吗？！”听完亚瑟叙述的初恋故事，高汶再次大叫起来，甚至没有计较某人盗用了他的名字。

“小声点！高汶。”兰斯洛特提醒道。

“我后来才知道的。”刚才还带着甜蜜微笑叙述初恋的亚瑟露出了悲伤。

“亚瑟，埃尔多只有一位公主。”高汶仿佛发现了什么可怕的真相似的，瞪大的双眼带有一丝惊恐。

“是的，高汶，而且埃尔多的公主将来会继承王位成为女王。”亚瑟补充道，“你知道父亲不会让我当个入赘女婿的，不是吗？”

偌大的训练室陷入一片沉默……


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 正文  
> Chapter 4.5 小番外

在利诱梅林答应一起去卡美洛参加舞会后，芙蕾雅就立马通知皇室办公厅制定出行卡美洛的人员名单，并寄出舞会邀请函的回执。她还亲自致电给埃尔多的首席服装设计师爱丽丝女士，希望她能为他们兄妹俩打造此次卡美洛之行的所有着装。爱丽丝女士的第一助手会在今天下午15点前来皇宫为王子公主测量尺寸并记录他们的要求。

现在，芙蕾雅的当务之急便是在助手小姐抵达皇宫前，抓住她亲爱的哥哥梅林。这个任务对芙蕾雅来说简直就是小菜一碟，她毫不犹豫地前往图书室。不过才刚来到图书室所在楼层，芙蕾雅就发现梅林正背对着她站在前方不远处，面前还站着两个女仆。

“你们在干嘛？”芙蕾雅走到梅林身旁，发现他双手捧着一本翻开的杂志，左边的那页上，亚瑟·潘德拉贡正露出迷人的微笑。

“我都不知道你还看《阿尔比恩》？”芙蕾雅睁大眼睛仿佛发现了新大陆。

“哦不，公主殿下，请原谅，杂志是我的。”左边的女仆颤抖着声音为梅林辩解。【他们的王子殿下怎么可能会看没有营养的八卦杂志！】

“我们不该在工作时间偷懒还差点被尼姆薇宰相发现。”右边的女仆看上去快要哭出来了。

“好了。玛丽。简。（贴心的梅林总是能记住每个人的名字）是人都会犯点小错的。答应我以后小心点好吗？我不能保证每次都能救得了你们。”梅林用温柔的声音安慰瑟瑟发抖的两个女仆后，将头转向芙蕾雅，“芙蕾雅，呃…我知道你喜欢亚瑟·潘德拉贡。不过如果你想嫁给他，我觉得你还需要再认真考虑下…毕竟…”

“毕竟什么？”

梅林不知如何开口，“唔……”他边说边观察芙蕾雅的反应，“……这本杂志上说亚瑟王子近28年没有恋爱对象，他是个……性冷淡。出于对你以后的幸福着想，我…”

“性冷淡？！”芙蕾雅打断梅林未说完的话，“他刚刚是说了'性冷淡'吗？”怀疑自己产生幻听的芙蕾雅拍拍耳朵，又看向两位女仆寻求确认。

只见两位女仆点头如捣蒜，目瞪口呆地望着梅林仿佛他刚刚做了件十恶不赦的坏事。

“我说错什么了吗？”梅林一头雾水。

“不，没有。相信我，梅林，性冷淡没什么。我见过更糟糕的。而且远离这些八卦杂志好吗？它们十页里面有九页是子虚乌有添油加醋。你说还有一页？那是广告。”芙蕾雅将梅林捧着的杂志塞回给那个叫玛丽的女仆并小声对她说“送到我房里”，然后就挽起梅林的右胳膊将他掳往会客室。

芙蕾雅提到的“更糟糕的”很不幸的不是在说别人，就是在说梅林。如果说卡美洛的亚瑟·潘德拉贡是性冷淡，那么埃尔多的梅林·艾莫瑞斯就是彻底的无欲无求（撇开他对书籍以及新奇事物的求知欲不算的话）。不过埃尔多的民众显然不像卡美洛全国那样为他们的王子焦虑，大概只有梅林本人不知道，埃尔多全国上下都暗中称呼他为无欲无求的精灵王子。他在埃尔多拥有的人气远远高于胡妮丝或芙蕾雅，在民众心里他就是神圣般的存在。梅林王子24年来没有恋爱对象？这就对了！这世界上的凡夫俗子怎么可能有人能配得上他们的精灵王子。而刚才从梅林的嘴里听到“性冷淡”三个字的效果，就好比圣母玛利亚对你咂了句“Fuck”。

“芙蕾雅，我觉得我的衣服够多了。”这是梅林在来到会客室，得知芙蕾雅掳走他的目的后说的第一句话。梅林卧室的衣柜还有储衣间里的衣服数量不见得少于芙蕾雅，这得归功于他亲爱的妹妹十分热衷于在为自己定制衣服时，十次有九次要求设计师也为他打造相同款式的男装。

“卡美洛10月可比埃尔多冷多了，梅林。你都没有出过国，需要添置点合身的厚衣服。”芙蕾雅带着点小得意，她可是跟着胡妮丝还有妮姆薇出访过好几个国家的，“而且你还要和我一起出席舞会呢。我们需要新的礼服。”

最终梅林还是敌不过芙蕾雅，乖乖地让助理小姐给他量尺寸，然后看着芙蕾雅口若悬河地提出各种要求。

距离他们出发去卡美洛，还有3个月。

 

*不反白的彩蛋

莫嘉娜虽然嘴上不说，但是她真的很关心自己的弟弟亚瑟。这也就解释了她为什么正在自己的房里，头戴耳机，听着亚瑟与他两个好友在训练室里的对话。

“哇哦，埃尔多的王储——芙蕾雅公主。”事情变得越来越有趣了不是吗？莫嘉娜决定当一回可爱的小天使丘比特。

 

Chapter 4.5（小番外）

“精灵王子”这一称呼诞生于皇室双胞胎7岁那年的仲夏夜祭。

埃尔多虽然终年如春，却还是将一年十二个月均等地划分为四季。仲夏夜祭是精灵崇拜的埃尔多王国在每年7月7日由国库出资举行的大型祭典，旨在感谢并祈求精灵的赐福以及大自然的恩惠。祭典会从日落一直持续到午夜，参加祭典的人们欢歌载舞，畅享美酒佳肴。

整个祭典中还有最重要的一个环节——精灵祈福仪式。祈福仪式的内容并不复杂，由一名7岁的少年扮演精灵，在希达神庙祭坛前的圣水池内沐浴更衣后，走过48层台阶来到神庙前的广场中央架起的高台上，用树叶吹响埃尔多流传下来的精灵之歌。吹奏结束后由现任女王为首，所有人朝向高台上的精灵双膝跪地，伏下上半身，双手交叠手心向下置于头前，行叩首礼3次。

被选出的少年除了要满足在举行祭典时正好7岁这个条件外，还需要长相俊美，因为祈福仪式需要将少年打扮成少女的模样来体现出精灵超越性别的美。通常每年5月，希达神庙的祭典负责人员就会开始列出全国符合年龄要求的少年候选人。他们会先从皇室成员开始，然后再是有爵位的非皇室成员，再到平民百姓，层层筛选，直到选出合适人选。随后希达神庙的工作人员会对其进行包括走路、吹叶等一系列的课程训练。

那一年的希达神庙工作轻松了很多，因为他们在筛选第一批皇室成员时就发现了合适人选——梅林王子。神庙大祭司向女王汇报这一结果并得到了应允后，便在第二天将这个消息公布给了埃尔多民众。

起初，埃尔多民众对梅林王子并不像对芙蕾雅公主那样了解，他出现在公众面前的次数屈指可数，而且人们的关注总是更倾向于身为王位继承人的芙蕾雅。大祭司宣布今年仲夏夜祭的精灵人选是梅林王子后，众人才将视线集中到他身上。作为一对双胞胎，梅林和芙蕾雅拥有一样乌黑的卷发（继承巴力诺），白皙的皮肤以及灰蓝色的眼睛（继承胡妮丝）。不同的是梅林的皮肤比起芙蕾雅更加苍白，甚至显得有点病态（芙蕾雅将这归咎于梅林老是窝在室内看书），他还有一对如果长在别人脸上就会被嘲笑很奇怪，安在他脸上就恰到好处的精灵般的大耳朵。

祭典那天的日落时分，精灵祈福仪式正式开始。

披着黑色大波浪假发的梅林在希达神庙的圣水池沐浴后，被裹上白纱长裙，腰间绑着长长的金色丝带，胸前挂着阿瓦隆之星的护身符，脚上蹬着一双黄金色的稻草编织而成的凉鞋。他以双手接过大祭司递来的月桂树叶，步向神庙之外，凉鞋上缀着的铃铛发出清脆的叮当声。

候在广场上的民众在看到灵动如精灵少女般的梅林一步步走下神庙台阶，走向广场中央的高台时，所有人都情不自禁地屏住了呼吸。不知什么时候，太阳月亮早已悄无声息地完成了交替，埃尔多的夜幕缀满了闪烁的繁星。梅林站在高台上，闭上双眼，将月桂树叶凑近唇边，吹起了精灵之歌。

夏夜的微风袭过，轻轻扬起梅林的发尾与裙摆。

不一会儿，在场的埃尔多民众见证了令他们今生难忘的一幕。正值繁殖季应当集中在阿瓦隆湖边求偶的大批萤火虫由湖边飞向广场，散落在高台周围轻舞飞扬。察觉到异样的梅林睁开双眼，明亮的眼睛与胸前的阿瓦隆之星相互辉映。

伴随着悠扬的精灵之歌，埃尔多的民众认为他们遇到了下凡人间的精灵。


	5. Chapter 5

梅林你这个大混蛋！”当芙蕾雅在梅林空空如也的卧室读完一封留给她的信后——为了使那封信引人注目，旁边甚至还放了一大束黄玫瑰（黄玫瑰的花语是道歉）——整个皇宫都听到了她震耳欲聋的怒吼。

“阿嚏！”梅林摸了摸鼻子走出国王十字车站，车站外高楼耸立，人来车往，大厦玻璃窗反射的阳光刺得他有点头晕目眩。

瞒着芙蕾雅取得胡妮丝和妮姆薇的同意让他独自一人——没有随从，没有保镖，真正意义上的独自一人——提前一周前来伦敦可花费了不少功夫。不过她们最终还是妥协了，深居简出的梅林能够跨出国门独自闯闯未必不是件好事，而且长期以来受到皇室以及国民自发性保护的梅林并没有一张照片流露在外，她们不用担心他被认出引起轩然大波，也不用担心他被疯狂的八卦记者穷追猛打。更何况梅林答应陪芙蕾雅参加卡美洛为亚瑟王子举办的28岁生日舞会，也就意味着他即将把自己曝光在世界面前。既然如此，为什么不让她们的精灵王子第一次也很有可能是最后一次享受一下独自旅行的乐趣呢。

梅林推着他一次都没使用过的28寸Rimowa旅行箱，来到车站外广场的大马路边，他从随身的Adidas限量款背包里取出一本卡美洛王国观光指南翻找地图，错综复杂的道路，密密麻麻的建筑标识以及数不清的交通线路看得他轻皱起了眉头。几乎所有的出版物都难不了梅林·艾莫瑞斯……除了地图。

突然，一大股力量带动他整个人摔在自己的箱子上，单背在肩上的背包不翼而飞，一个穿连帽衫的男人飞速跑远。梅林站直身子，还没来得及思考是丢下箱子追上去还是选择报警，一道浅蓝色身影就从他身边以更快的速度追了上去。

“别担心。兰斯会帮你拿回背包的…”一只手拍了拍梅林的背，然后一个身着黑色休闲西装，扣子半开的白色衬衫里露出一部分黑色胸毛的黑发男人，右手抱着只长方形木盒，站到还有点懵的梅林面前。男人看到梅林，眼睛瞪大，还未说出口的下半句话就这样消失在半张开的嘴边。

是的，高汶震惊极了。简直比他刚才从the Round Table——高汶常去的酒吧——的老板那搞来一瓶1775年马桑德拉雪利酒还要震惊。眼前的青年比时尚杂志上那些最赏心悦目的模特（无论男女）都要该死的好看。柔软蓬松的乌黑短发打着微卷，正好露出他精灵般的大耳朵，又浓又粗的眉毛透着一股英气，深刻的双眼皮下又长又密的睫毛像扑扇着的小刷子，灰蓝色的眼珠前一刻还如阳光下的湖水般明亮清澈，下一刻又化为了暗夜的湖水幽深不可测，还有那迷人的颧骨，高挺的鼻梁，哦天啊！高汶使出全身克制力才能忍着不冲上前去亲吻那丰润饱满的粉嫩双唇。

高汶费了好大劲才将视线从青年俊美绝伦的脸上移开，随即发现对方高挑纤瘦的身材也丝毫不比那些模特逊色。黑色的长袖毛衣里穿着深棕色的白点衬衫，衬衫最上面的那颗纽扣也牢牢扣着，带来一股禁欲却诱人的气息。黑色紧身的牛仔裤包裹着青年修长的双腿，双脚上的黑色休闲鞋高汶认出是某个意大利奢侈品牌的最新限量款。

“这位先生，你还好吗？”耳边传来青年温柔略低沉的询问声，高汶在心里默默宣布从此刻开始他不再像自己以前所坚称的那么直了。

“Oh，抱歉！高汶·麦肯。你可以叫我高汶。”终于回过神的高汶将木盒换到左手抱着，然后朝梅林伸出了右手。

“很高兴遇见你，呃…高汶。”梅林也礼貌地伸出右手，“我是梅…科林，科林·摩根。”虽然外界不知道梅林的长相，但是他的名字经常和芙蕾雅的一起出现在各大媒体上，爱看皇室八卦的人都知道埃尔多王国的王储芙蕾雅·艾莫瑞斯公主有一个23岁就获得埃尔多最高学府博士学位的双胞胎哥哥——梅林·艾莫瑞斯，所以胡妮丝与妮姆薇答应梅林独自出国的其中一个条件就是使用假名，保密身份。

【连手都长得这么该死的好看！】高汶边想边握了上去，纤长略带骨感的手指与柔软的掌心立刻轻柔却有力地包围住了他的右手。高汶简直不敢想象如果这只手现在握住的是他身体的另一个部位，那该有多美妙！

于是当兰斯洛特气喘吁吁地带着梅林的背包回来的时候，就只能看到堂堂的卡美洛公爵——高汶·麦肯二世正像个痴汉似的紧紧握着人家的右手不肯松开，兰斯洛特决定在青年的眉头皱得更紧之前解救他。

“不好意思，我的朋友宿醉还不太清醒。”兰斯洛特用肩轻撞了一下高汶，并在看到他终于放开手时松了一口气。“很抱歉让那个抢包的混蛋逃走了，不过他扔下了你的包。”他将背包递给梅林，“你可以看看有没有少东西。”

“太感谢你了！我想并没有少什么。”梅林接过背包快速地查看了一下，然后微笑着对兰斯洛特伸出右手，“科林·摩根，从埃尔多来。”

“兰斯洛特·卡布莱拉。”不同于高汶风流倜傥的花花公子样，温柔潇洒并长着一张大好人脸——事实上也确实是个见义勇为的好人——的兰斯洛特几乎立刻博得了梅林的信任与好感。

“我就知道你不是本地人。要知道像你这样一看就是个涉世未深、初来乍到的富家公子最容易被那些图谋不轨的坏蛋盯上了。”【现在这些坏蛋里可能还多了一个我】高汶欲哭无泪。

“不能否认不太靠谱的高汶有时候狗嘴里也会吐出象牙来。”兰斯洛特和梅林同时一笑，“也许我们可以把你送到酒店？”

“Oh…谢谢你们的好意，不过我还没来得及订酒店。”梅林面露歉意。

“那可不太好办。我敢打包票现在已经订不上什么像样的酒店了。为了看王子生日舞会的热闹，全世界的人从前几天开始就不断涌入伦敦。”高汶露出担心的表情，但又立刻兴高采烈起来，“不过欢迎你来我家，我家有好几间客房可以让你随便挑呢。”

兰斯洛特虽然怀疑高汶的真实目的但是深知好友善良本性的他还是向梅林建议道：“虽然这很唐突，但的确是个不错的主意。你放心，这家伙不敢做什么坏事的。”

“那就恭敬不如从命了。”思考了片刻后的梅林再次朝两人露出迷人的微笑。

 

【*不反白的迷你小彩蛋】

埃尔多皇宫女王办公室

“妮姆薇，我们是不是忘记提醒梅林千万不要随便相信别人了？”胡妮丝女王担忧地询问她的宰相。

妮姆薇艳丽的脸庞瞬间露出惊恐担忧的表情但又很快消失，她冷静地安慰女王：“梅林殿下有自己的判断能力，陛下。我们不用太担心。殿下手机里的定位装置能让我们在卡美洛的特工一刻钟之内就确认到他的行踪。”

“但愿如此。”胡妮丝叹了口气随即又重新埋头于摞成小山的文书里。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5.5 小番外：梅林与亚瑟的初次相遇（梅林视角）  
> Chapter 06

Chapter 5.5  
小番外：梅林与亚瑟的初次相遇（梅林视角）

7岁的梅林·艾莫瑞斯很烦恼。

所以他独自一人荡着位于皇宫某角落的秋千，对着星空叹气。这个隐蔽的地方是他和父亲巴力诺的秘密基地，巴力诺还用树藤和木板给他做了个秋千挂在大树上。甚至连芙蕾雅都不知道这个地方，因为她招虫的体质让她痛恨踏进花园一步。

“怎么了。我的宝贝儿子。”在梅林第11次叹气时，身旁传来了巴力诺公爵的声音。

“我一点也不想被打扮成女孩子。”梅林看清来人后委屈地撅起了嘴。

“那你为什么没有拒绝呢？”巴力诺靠着大树坐了下来。

梅林默不作声，3天前神庙大祭司带着这个“噩耗”来皇宫的时候，他倒是想拒绝来着，但是在父亲巴力诺与母亲胡妮丝欣喜的眼神，宰相妮姆薇严厉的眼神以及妹妹芙蕾雅羡慕的眼神下，他只好将拒绝的话语吞了回去。

“仲夏夜祭是埃尔多最重要的庆典，你被选为祈福仪式的精灵我和你妈妈都很高兴。”

“但我是男孩子，被打扮成女孩子多丢人啊！”梅林很不理解巴力诺脸上流露出的自豪得意。

“没人会嘲笑你的，梅林。你承载着整个埃尔多的希望，没有你庆典就无法顺利进行。勇敢的男孩子应该无所畏惧，包括被打扮成女孩子，不是吗？”

“真的？”胸前油然而升一股使命感的梅林小心翼翼确认道。

“真的。我保证，我的儿子。”

 

……

 

巴力诺是个大骗子！梅林看着镜中长发白裙的自己暗自愤恨。他身后围着一群窃窃私语的女仆，身旁的芙蕾雅惊讶地捂着嘴，妮姆薇则笑得别有深意。她们一定是在嘲笑自己！

“如果我是男孩子，我一定会娶你的！梅林！”芙蕾雅真诚地说，“哦天啊！我要去拿相机把你拍下来！”

……

被折腾得够呛的梅林借口要上厕所偷偷溜到了花园，为了躲避巡逻的侍卫，他躲在树丛后面慢慢前行。

“谁在那儿！出来！不然我就喊警卫来了。”一道陌生的男孩声喝住了他前进的脚步。

“Oh 别！”害怕引来侍卫把他带回给那群女巫的梅林只好从树丛后走出来请求道，“请别告诉别人我在这好吗？”

“你是谁？为什么要躲在那？”那是个比梅林高出一个头的男孩子，金色的头发在月光下闪闪发亮。

“…呃…”梅林飞快地转动了一下眼珠，“问别人名字前难道不应该先自报家门吗？”

“高汶。”

“艾莫瑞斯。”不想让人知道自己男孩身份的梅林只报了姓氏。

名叫高汶的男孩慢慢走近梅林，梅林发现他有一对明亮湛蓝宛如蓝宝石般的眼睛。梅林从没在宫里见过他，他一定是来埃尔多参加会议的客人之一。

“你在这做什么？”高汶不自觉放柔的语气让梅林也轻松起来。

就在这时远处传来整齐的脚步声，一定是皇宫内巡逻的侍卫。

“跟我来！”梅林伸出手拉住高汶的，带着他跑向他和巴力诺的秘密基地。

梅林气喘吁吁地坐上秋千，他想蹬起秋千但刚才的小跑让他使不出力：“她们逼我做我不喜欢的事情，所以我就逃出来了。”

“她们是谁？”高汶走到梅林的旁边，贴心地推起了秋千。

“Oh，你真好！”梅林开心地随着秋千起伏，“她们是可怕的女巫。”

高汶闻言笑了起来，他一定不知道那些女巫有多可怕。

“你笑起来真好看！”梅林盯着金发蓝眼的高汶痴痴说道，男孩子就该像高汶这样英俊啊！

梅林荡够了秋千后就和高汶一起躺在草地上遥望星空，他们聊到了埃尔多聊到了卡美洛还聊到了彼此的兴趣爱好。不知不觉两人声音都逐渐变小，剩下的只有微弱的呼吸声和虫鸣声。

梅林醒来的时候月亮还悬挂在高空，周围很安静，还没有人发现他，他得赶在整个皇宫的人都出来找他之前回去。他不舍地看了一眼高汶，但还是悄悄地离开了。

第二天下午，当梅林终于从喘不过气的祈福仪式训练课程中解脱出来去找高汶的时候，却得知卡美洛的客人已经离开了。

 

Chaper 06  
梅林不知道眼下这种情况是否正常，他正坐在卡美洛公爵高汶·麦肯二世府邸会客厅的沙发上，喝着女仆端来的红茶，眨了眨眼打量了下坐在他对面的金发男子——卡美洛王国的王子——亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

事情还要从1小时前说起。

当高汶将他的保时捷驶入位于伦敦市中心的一座古典庄园式豪宅时，梅林意识到他刚结交的新朋友可能来头不小。

“欢迎回来，公爵阁下。我想告诉您……”候在门口的女仆话还未说完便被打断。

“艾玛，这位从埃尔多来的科林·摩根先生在伦敦旅游期间会住在这里，请为他准备最好的客房。”高汶将手中的木盒递给她，“爱德华呢？让他把这瓶马桑德拉存放到酒窖里。”

“爱德华管家正在……”

高汶摆了下手示意她等会儿再说，他对着刚才为梅林开车门的男仆吩咐道：“马克，把后备箱的行李箱送到摩根先生的房里。”

“好的，公爵阁下。”

“公爵？”梅林略不可思议地打量着高汶。

“咳咳。”高汶清清嗓子掩饰尴尬，“请原谅我没有一开始就告诉你，我的朋友。公爵对我来说只不过是个头衔罢了。”

“哦不，我完全不介意，真的。”【我自己还有个头衔瞒着你们呢。】梅林默默在心中表示歉意，然后把头转向比高汶更显贵族气质的兰斯洛特，“那么兰斯洛特，你也是位伯爵或侯爵什么的吗？”

“不，我只是个平民。”兰斯洛特腼腆一笑。

还好，如果兰斯洛特也是个贵族什么的，说不定等会儿他就能看到亚瑟王子本人了。梅林暗自吐槽。

“公爵阁下……”

“艾玛，你怎么还在这。快把酒给爱德华让他放进酒窖好吗。”高汶催促道。

那位叫艾玛的女仆似乎还想说什么，但最后她还是抱着木盒转身离去。梅林发誓他看到她翻了个白眼。

当梅林跟着高汶他们来到一楼会客厅的时候，会客厅内的沙发上站起一个人：“高汶，我等了你有一会儿了。”

“亚瑟！”高汶惊讶道，“你怎么来了？”

这时一位头发花白，管家模样的老人家走进来朝亚瑟微微鞠躬道：“亚瑟殿下，您的行李已经送到客房了。”

“谢谢你，爱德华。”

“爱德华，这是怎么回事？”高汶满脸问号。

“亚瑟殿下会在这小住几天，阁下。我应该派艾玛告诉您了。”

“不，她什么也没说。我让她去找你放酒了。”

“我想她可能去客房那找我了。请容许我先失陪。”爱德华朝众人微微欠身后走出了会客厅。

“亚瑟？”高汶向友人寻求解释。

“父亲和莫嘉娜同意让我在舞会前休息几天，好让我在舞会当天调整到最佳状态。”亚瑟微笑着露出他的虎牙，“所以我选择搬出烦人的皇宫，投奔我最可靠的朋友。”

“陛下也就算了，莫嘉娜有那么好心？”

“其实…我和她做了个小小的交易。”亚瑟眨眼。

“什么交易？”

“我相信你很快就会知道了。”高汶突然感到背后一阵凉意。

“这位是……”亚瑟的视线被站在兰斯洛特身旁的乌发青年吸引。

“Oh…抱歉，科林·摩根。”还有点懵的梅林回过神来，走向前朝亚瑟伸出右手，“很荣幸见到您，殿下。”

“科林从埃尔多来旅游，我们在火车站帮他拿回了被抢的背包。”

“并且我邀请科林在卡美洛期间住我家。”兰斯洛特和高汶分别补充道。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，你好。”亚瑟伸手回握。“我为卡美洛不够完善的治安状况向你致歉。”

“您不必感到抱歉，殿下。我相信卡美洛的治安会越来越好，毕竟您的国家还有那么多人见义勇为。”高汶与兰斯洛特相视一笑。

“你可以和高汶他们一样直接叫我亚瑟，科林。”亚瑟盯着眼前的青年疑惑地挑起一边眉毛，“……我们是不是在哪儿见过？”

“我想没有…呃…亚瑟。”梅林甚至歪头思考了下，“这是我第一次来卡美洛。除非……你来过埃尔多？”

“我10岁的时候去过埃尔多。不过只在埃尔多皇宫待了两天不到。”

“……那你见过埃尔多的……皇室成员吗？”

“我见过胡妮丝女王与芙蕾雅公主。”

“哇哦……”梅林脸上故作镇定但却心下一沉，他对卡美洛王子来过埃尔多并住过皇宫一事毫无印象，事实上他一点也记不起小时候的事情。如果亚瑟·潘德拉贡见过芙蕾雅的话，为什么芙蕾雅一次也没和他提起过。也许他该找个时间好好拷问一下他亲爱的妹妹。

“亚瑟，我不得不说你这种老套的搭讪方式在十年前就不流行了。”高汶来到两人中间不满地抗议，“而且你们握手的时间是不是太长了点？”

“哦抱歉！”  
“不好意思！”  
梅林和亚瑟同时抽回手，两人的耳尖都有点微微泛红。

就在高汶还想说点什么时，他和兰斯洛特的手机同时响起了短信提示音。

“半小时内速来皇宫！——莫嘉娜”

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡！”高汶举起自己的手机将屏幕对着亚瑟，“你究竟和莫嘉娜做了什么小·交·易？”

“莫嘉娜说在我休息期间，她需要你和兰斯洛特帮忙进行一些舞会最后的筹备工作。我很抱歉打扰了你的休假，兰斯洛特。”

“很愿意为你效劳。”兰斯洛特微微一笑。

“兰斯你就是个大傻子！我对这个决定抗议到底。”

“我觉得与其在这里抗议，不如快点出发。现在你们还剩……25分钟。”亚瑟看着自己的手表建议道。

“Shit！等我回来再找你算账。哦抱歉，科林，我想我不能继续陪你了。请把这里当成自己的家一样好吗。”

“爱德华。”高汶唤来老管家，“请务必让摩根先生感到宾至如归。”

……

在高汶与兰斯洛特离开后，艾玛给梅林和亚瑟端来了茶点，于是现在他们面对面无声地喝着红茶。

“亚瑟殿下，摩根先生，我想今天公爵阁下和兰斯洛特先生不会回来吃晚餐了。请问需要为两位准备晚餐吗？”不知什么时候管家爱德华来到了两人跟前。

“Oh，谢谢你，爱德华管家。”梅林看了一眼亚瑟，“现在还早，我想出去逛一下，请不用为我准备晚餐了。”

“也不用准备我的了，爱德华。”亚瑟抿了一口红茶，“我想你不介意多个免费导游吧？科林。”

梅林眨了眨他灰蓝色的大眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于地理、建筑等虽然有百度过，但不少还是瞎编，请勿当真。  
> *本章提到的亚瑟王传说，请注意是不同于现实传说，也不同于电视剧，也许略有参考，但基本属于作者脑洞瞎掰。传说为了迎合剧情需要会在今后具体出现。

“……

——亚瑟，埃尔多只有一位公主。

——是的，高汶，而且埃尔多的公主将来会继承王位成为女王。你知道父亲不会让我当个入赘女婿的，不是吗？”

声音消失的同时，莫嘉娜按下了停止播放键。

“砰”的一声高汶一拳捶在了桌子上：“这简直叫人难以置信。莫嘉娜！你竟然在卡美洛的皇宫里安装窃听器！皇宫保全部门的人全死光了吗？！”

“Oh…别激动，高汶。”莫嘉娜的表情语气里带着点小得意，“我只在你们的训练室里安了个小小的窃听器而已，而且你真以为保全部门是吃白饭的？也许你不想承认，虽然我嫁出去了几年，但是卡美洛皇宫里——包括保全部门——依然有不少我的忠实拥护者。”

“在训练室里装窃听器有意思吗？你想听我们的打斗声还是喘息声？”高汶摊开双手表示不理解。

“你们可不是我的菜。”莫嘉娜一脸嫌弃，“不过男士间的八卦有时更劲爆呢。我都不知道亚瑟心里竟然藏了那样可爱的小秘密。”

“你有什么目的？莫嘉娜。”从录音开始播放就保持着严肃神情的兰斯洛特终于开口，“你应该不是真的需要我们帮你做舞会的准备工作吧？”

“不愧是兰斯洛特。舞会的准备工作基本都结束了。”莫嘉娜投去赞许的眼神，“我做这一切还不是为了亚瑟。要是我早知道他有心上人，还用得着怂恿父亲办什么劳命伤财的舞会嘛。那些舞会的筹备管理工作可把我累得够呛。”

“我就说陛下那么不解风情的人怎么突然想起搞舞会了。原来都是你在搞鬼。”高汶双手抱胸，“所以亚瑟突然可以休假也在你的计划里了？”

莫嘉娜不置可否道：“现在的问题是就算芙蕾雅公主站在我那蠢弟弟面前，亚瑟也不会有什么作为。知道为什么吗？”

“因为她是埃尔多的王储？”兰斯洛特一针见血。

“Bingo！有一点我必须同意亚瑟的是，父亲宁可他和个男的结婚，也不会允许他入赘。因为那样的话相当于把卡美洛拱手送人。”

“同样的，芙蕾雅公主也不会嫁到卡美洛来，不然埃尔多就没有王位继承人了。”兰斯洛特冷静分析。

“先撇开这点不说，就算亚瑟喜欢芙蕾雅公主，但不见得对方也喜欢他。”高汶指出。

兰斯洛特也点了点头，尽管他不是很相信这个世界上竟然会有人不喜欢亚瑟。

“那可不一定。”莫嘉娜露嘴角上扬，“听说芙蕾雅公主的卧室里还挂着亚瑟的巨幅照片呢。”

“你哪儿听来的小道消息？”高汶嗤之以鼻。

“还记得莫高斯吗？”莫嘉娜不怀好意地看向高汶，“我们大学毕业，她参加完我的婚礼后就回老家了。她现在是埃尔多皇家侍卫队的队长。”

“Oh…上帝！”高汶一手扶额，那个在莫嘉娜婚礼上把他喝趴下的女人他这辈子都不会忘记。

“既然他们两情相悦（？），我们只要在背后推一把就可以了。”莫嘉娜狡黠地眨了眨眼，“只要生米煮成熟饭，让他们快点生个小公主，所有问题就能迎刃而解。埃尔多的胡妮丝女王还年轻着呢，绝对可以撑到我那外甥女成年。”

“亏你想得出来！快说需要我们做什么！”高汶兴致勃勃，这么有趣的事可不能少了他。

“你们认真的？”兰斯洛特满脸写着“这真是个馊主意”，却只得来了莫嘉娜和高汶一致的白眼。

 

“Bond Street到了，到站的乘客请下车。下一站Green Park…”

耳边传来地铁报站的女声，梅林发誓他做梦也没有想到有一天他会和卡美洛的王子亚瑟·潘德拉贡一起搭乘伦敦地铁。

当亚瑟提出给梅林当免费的伦敦导游时，梅林的内心是拒绝的，他甚至委婉地表示不希望在观光时反而被别人围观，但亚瑟笑着说了句“等我一下”就跑回了自己的房间。大约一刻钟后，当亚瑟再次出现在梅林面前时，梅林一开始差点没认出他。

一顶浅棕色的假发代替了亚瑟原本耀眼的金发，咖啡色的太阳镜遮住了他湛蓝的眼睛。白色的长袖厚T恤，胸前黑色大字写着“I ♡ London”，棕黄色的皮夹克，蓝色牛仔裤，灰色的休闲运动鞋。运用管家爱德华的话来说，这就是个年轻时髦的伦敦街头小伙子。

“哇哦…”梅林瞪大了本来就不小的眼睛，“你的伪装技术真不赖。”

“我在上大学时参加了一年的戏剧社团。”亚瑟得意地扬起嘴角。

“他们让你演什么？”梅林有点难以想象。

“亚瑟王。”亚瑟无奈道。

梅林“噗”地笑道：“那真是再适合你不过了。”

既然失去了会被认出围观这一拒绝理由，于是梅林现在正和亚瑟一起搭乘地铁前往今天的目的地——大本钟。

高汶说的一点没错，仿佛全世界的人都挤来伦敦了，即使是工作日的非高峰时段，虽然称不上人满为患，地铁里也还是有很多人，梅林和亚瑟被上车的乘客从门口逼到对面的门口。亚瑟正好贴着靠门的角落，而梅林显然不太适应伦敦的地铁，身后通过的人一个推搡，他便毫无防备地扑向了亚瑟。

“小心！”亚瑟右手扶着角落的扶杆，伸出左手臂圈住梅林的腰稳住他摇晃的身体，随即抱着梅林转了个圈，两人的位置互换，将梅林牢牢护在角落。

“谢谢…”梅林还有点惊魂未定，“埃尔多的地铁可没那么多人。”尽管他在埃尔多坐过地铁的次数也寥寥可数。

……

等了一会儿也没见亚瑟将圈在自己腰上的手拿开的梅林望向亚瑟，却发现他正通过太阳眼镜直勾勾地盯着自己。

“亚瑟？”梅林小声呼唤。

……

依然没有反应，梅林只能伸手推了推他。

“Oh…抱歉。”亚瑟伸回左手，“你让我想起了我小时候的一个朋友。你们的眼睛简直一模一样。”

“是吗？那你那位朋友现在在哪？”

“在……”亚瑟还没说完，报站声再次响起。

“Westerminster到了，请需要前往大本钟的乘客准备下车。”

“Oh…我们到了。走吧。”亚瑟抓起梅林的左手，“可别走丢了。”

坐落在泰晤士河畔的大本钟已有150多年历史，作为伦敦市的标志，卡美洛的象征吸引了无数游客。梅林也在其中，他兴冲冲地拿出背包里的单反拍了好多照片。等他拍够了放下相机，回过身想找亚瑟时，发现他正拿了两个纸盒朝他走来。

纸盒里传来诱人的香味，梅林咽了咽口水问道：“这是什么？”

“炸鱼薯条。”亚瑟将其中一个纸盒递给梅林，“没吃过这个就等于没来过卡美洛。”

太阳开始下山，晚霞将天空染成一片红紫色，梅林与亚瑟坐在泰晤士河畔的长椅上，听着大本钟响起浑厚的钟声，享用起平民美食。

“怎么样？”亚瑟略带期待地问道。

“很好吃。谢谢。“梅林擦擦嘴角，犹豫了一会儿还是开口说道，“你和我想的有点不太一样。”

“哪里不一样？”

“我一直觉得你就是高高在上的王子殿下，没想到这么…”梅林拼命在脑海里搜索着恰当的词汇，“这么平易近人，像个普通人？”

“谢谢你，科林。”亚瑟仿佛受到了世界上最好的赞美似的高兴地露出了他的小虎牙，“不得不说一直保持完美的王子形象可不容易。偶尔我需要像现在这样喘口气。”

梅林透过亚瑟带着笑容的侧脸，感受到了他的无奈和寂寞。他突然觉得亚瑟·潘德拉贡是个不错的结婚对象，芙蕾雅还是挺有眼光的。接下来他只要搞清楚亚瑟是不是真的性冷淡，这应该不难，他们现在可是住在同一个屋檐下呢。

 

*恶搞小彩蛋

亚瑟王子全球后援会BBS

——灌水区

主题：今天在地铁上看到个激似亚瑟王子的人

LZ：RT，不过还是有点不一样的，今天看到的人是棕色头发，打扮得比较时髦，还戴着太阳眼镜。不过外形看上去真的很像亚瑟王子。让我们叫他A。

今天最让LZ兴奋的是，A和他的男朋友一起坐地铁，他的男朋友就像个洋娃娃似的可好看了！（以下简称M）一个胖子走过去的时候推到了M，M向前摔到A身上，A马上用手圈住他，转了个身将他护在角落里！简直男友力爆表！

然后A就一直盯着M看，虽然A戴了太阳眼镜LZ并看不到他的眼神，但是LZ的腐女雷达感觉到了！而且A还圈着M的腰好久不放，后来可能是M害羞了，推了推他A才放手。

可惜马上他们就到站下车了，下车时候还手牵手呢。要不是LZ今天要事在身，一定跟着他们一起下车！


	8. Chapter 8

梅林和亚瑟乘坐游轮欣赏完泰晤士河畔的夜景再回到高汶家时大厅中央的落地钟已将时针摆过了21点，管家爱德华告诉他们公爵阁下尚未回府。

分别和亚瑟与爱德华晚安告别后，梅林跟着女仆艾玛来到了自己的房间，并请她在22点左右送杯热牛奶过来。将旅行箱内的行李取出，简单地分门别类后，梅林就去客房自带的浴室洗澡并换上了睡衣。当他边擦着头发边从浴室走出来的时候，门外时机很巧地传来了“笃笃笃”的敲门声。

“艾玛，谢谢你送…”梅林将毛巾挂在脖子上走去开门，未完的话语在看到门外来人后戛然而止。

“亚瑟？”梅林虽然奇怪但还是敞开了门好让亚瑟进来。亚瑟走进来后梅林才发现他已经换了一套浅灰色卫衣，上衣拉链只拉了1/3，露出了里面的白色T恤，而他的右手端着一个托盘，托盘上放着一杯牛奶。

“我来为您送牛奶，先生。”亚瑟调皮地朝梅林眨了下左眼，并将托盘放在了窗边的小圆桌上，随后又恢复了正常语气，“牛奶有点烫，你可以凉一会儿再喝。”

“Oh…谢谢。我可没想到王子殿下亲自为我送牛奶来，这让我有点受宠若惊。”

“很乐意为你效劳。我刚才在走廊碰到了艾玛…”随着梅林将脖子上的毛巾拉下，亚瑟“噗”地笑出声：“你的睡衣真可爱。”

梅林穿着一套米白色和浅咖啡色格纹的埃及棉睡衣，先前被毛巾挡住的左胸处有一个口袋，一只小松鼠瞪大着眼睛将脑袋从里面探出，脑袋后还能看见翘起的大尾巴，两只小爪子紧紧地攀着口袋边缘。

“这反差还挺厉害的。”亚瑟努力收回笑容好让梅林觉得他并没有在嘲笑他，“你今天的打扮我还以为你是个模特呢…你不会真的是个模特吧？”

“Oh…当然不是。”梅林略羞窘地低头看了下胸口的松鼠，“呃…其实我的衣服几乎都是芙…呃…我妹妹选的。”

“你有个妹妹？不得不说你妹妹眼光还挺不错的。”亚瑟的视线从刺绣小松鼠回到梅林的脸，水珠顺着梅林乌黑的头发沿着优美的颈部线条滴落进领口，亚瑟不自觉地咽了口口水，“你这样湿着头发可是会着凉的。”

亚瑟熟门熟路地走进浴室翻出一个电吹风，“在你来之前这间客房几乎是我的专属，这里算得上是整个公爵府最舒适风景最好的房间了。很显然，在我们出去的时候他们给我们换了房间，我赌上皇家荣誉这一定是高汶的主意。”

“很抱歉占了你的房间。也许我可以叫他们给我们换回来？”梅林有些不知所措。

“别傻了，科林。我在逗你呢。”亚瑟走到小圆桌旁，将电吹风放下，又拉开桌子旁的一张椅子，拍了拍椅背示意梅林过来坐下。

“不用了，谢谢。我可以自己吹干头发。”意识到亚瑟想干什么的梅林拒绝道。

“你确定？”亚瑟眯眼挑了下眉，“要知道可不是经常有机会能够享受到亚瑟·潘德拉贡的服务的。”亚瑟嘴上带着询问的语气，但人还是一副不容拒绝的样子站在椅子旁一动不动，梅林只好认命地走过去坐了下来。

亚瑟用梅林递来的毛巾裹住他的短发，指腹隔着毛巾以恰到好处的力道按压，吸干水分的同时也起到了按摩作用，梅林舒服地不由得眯起了眼睛，喉咙间泄漏出如同猫咪般满足的轻哼声。

“你也是为了看皇家舞会的热闹来卡美洛的吗？科林。”亚瑟放下毛巾，拿起连上电源的电吹风，将风力和温度都调到了第二档。

“算是吧。”梅林提高音量以免被电吹风的声音盖过，“我妹妹可是你的超级崇拜者。”

“你妹妹也来卡美洛了吗？”亚瑟奇怪地问道，因为他只看到梅林独自一人。

“不，还没有。她可能得过几天才来。我趁她有事就先溜过来旅游了。要是和她一起，我就别想清静了。”

“也许我可以送她一张我的签名照？”亚瑟半开玩笑地说道。

“还是算了吧。要是让她知道我见到你，你还为我吹头发，她会嫉妒地想掐死我的。”而且再过不久她也能见到你真人了，梅林暗自吐槽。

“好了。”亚瑟关掉电吹风，“我想你的牛奶应该可以喝了。”

“谢谢。”梅林摸了摸自己被吹干的头发，然后拿起玻璃杯喝了一大口，牛奶在他的上唇以及周围留下了一圈奶白色，他伸出舌头舔了一圈，却只能舔掉嘴唇上的牛奶。

将电吹风放回原位后的亚瑟走出浴室便目击了这一幕，没来由的他感到心跳加速，一股热流冲向下身。“我想我不能再打扰你休息了，晚安，科林。”

“晚安，亚瑟。”

亚瑟落荒而逃。

 

“Oh…吓我一跳。”从梅林房间出来的亚瑟带上房门，转过身准备离开时差点撞上了高汶，“你刚回来？”

“嗯哼。我路过听到科林房间有说话声，原来是你。你干嘛慌慌张张的。”高汶打量亚瑟道。

“我才没有。”亚瑟反驳。

“好吧。没有就没有。科林还没睡吗？”高汶作势想要敲门，却被亚瑟一把拦住。

“他准备休息了。你有事的话还是明天再找他吧。”亚瑟边说边勾起高汶的肩膀把他带离科林房间。

打发走高汶，回到自己房间的亚瑟冲到浴室洗了把冷水脸，又灌了大半瓶冰水，才彻底冷静下来呈大字形倒在床上。他静静地回想了自己今天的一系列反常行为：给一个素不相识的陌生人免费当导游，盯着人家看到出神，还给人家端牛奶、吹头发…哦天啊，这还是他——堂堂的卡美洛王储亚瑟·潘德拉贡——吗？！

不过亚瑟清清楚楚地明白罪魁祸首不是别人，就是这个突然闯进他视线的科林·摩根。从第一眼看到科林起，他就被科林身上一股不知名的无形引力给吸引。刚才在科林的房间他心如鹿撞，上一次发生这种情况大概是十八年前在埃尔多。

“哦不！”亚瑟否定道，“我喜欢的是芙蕾雅。”他翻了个身，将头整个埋进枕头里，拒绝再去想任何关于科林的事。


	9. Chapter 9

第二天早上8点不到，洗漱完毕走出房门的梅林被在房间外走廊打扫的女仆带领到餐厅。

“公爵阁下和亚瑟殿下都喜欢睡懒觉。不过听公爵阁下说亚瑟殿下只有休假来这里时才能睡上懒觉，平时在皇宫里他不到7点就得起床了。”艾玛为梅林端来煎德国香肠及炒蛋，并在玻璃杯里倒上橙汁，“而且大多时候他们更喜欢在床上吃早餐。如果您也喜欢的话，我明天可以把早餐端到您房里？”

“不，谢谢，艾玛。”梅林将口中的食物咽下去后才开口道，“我不太喜欢在床上吃东西。你能告诉我他们通常睡到几点吗？”

虽然亚瑟昨天提出给梅林当导游，但那不意味着他天天都会如此，也许只是一时兴起、心血来潮。如果亚瑟很晚起床的话，那么他就可以自己出去，而不是在这瞎等着了。

“早的话10点多？睡到大中午的时候也不少。哦天啊！”艾玛突然惊悚地望向餐厅入口，那里走进来一个不该在这个时间出现的人物。

“咖啡，艾玛。”高汶穿着睡袍顶着鸡窝头无精打采地说道。

“早安，高汶。”

“早安。”高汶浑浑噩噩地走到主位，拉开椅子坐下并打了个哈欠，等他看清坐在边上位子刚才和他打招呼的人时，一个激灵使他整个人都清醒了。

“哦，科林，早上好。”高汶顺了顺自己的头发好让他看上去没有那么糟糕，“你起得真早。”

“我以为你会再多睡会儿。”梅林微微扬起的嘴角掩饰不住笑意。

“要不是9点半前必须到皇宫，我发誓我可以睡到晚餐。”高汶伸手取了一片烤土司，给它抹上柑橘酱。“艾玛，咖——啡——！”高汶提高嗓门，“抱歉，科林。一大早的没有咖啡我就像具行尸走肉。”

梅林微微点头表示理解：“舞会的准备工作还顺利吗？”

这时艾玛终于端着咖啡壶、咖啡杯以及和梅林相同的煎香肠炒蛋来到高汶身侧。

“Ah…我感觉我又活过来了。”高汶灌下一大口滚烫的清咖长叹一口气，“还算顺利吧。不过我们还有个小问题需要解决。听说你昨天和亚瑟一起出去了？”

“哦，是的。我不得不说卡美洛的人都很热情好客。”梅林毫不吝啬地赞扬道。

“要不是我要务在身，一定带你好好逛逛。”高汶突然眼睛一亮，“也许我可以带你去参加亚瑟的生日舞会？”

“咳咳…”梅林猝不及防地被橙汁呛到，“……但是我听说参加这次舞会都需要皇家请柬？”

“是的，没错，但舞会的最高负责人是莫嘉娜——亚瑟的姐姐。”高汶嫌弃道，“我都牺牲私人时间为她东奔西走了，搞张请柬应该不在话下吧。”

“呃……”

就在梅林苦于该如何回答高汶时，来为高汶添咖啡的艾玛再次惊呼道：“今天究竟是什么日子？我一定得去问问早上太阳是不是从西边出来了。”

高汶和梅林随着艾玛的视线望向餐厅入口处，又一个不该在这个时间出现的人物走了进来。

“早安。”亚瑟穿着昨天那套浅灰色卫衣——那显然是他的睡衣，打着招呼坐到梅林对面的位子上。

“早安。”高汶与梅林同时回道。

“你还在休假，干嘛起那么早？”高汶不解地问，他可是想睡却没得睡。

“我想科林也许有兴趣去参观卡美洛博物馆。那儿正在举办亚瑟王传奇展。”亚瑟略心虚地望了下对面，他从未怀疑过自己的性向，在“科林”出现之前；他也从未怀疑过自己喜欢的人是芙蕾雅，在“科林”出现之前。然而不得不承认的是昨晚他辗转反侧难以入眠，早上又天未亮就醒来，多次尝试睡回笼觉失败后，又经历了好一番心理挣扎才选择出现在餐厅。他不应该逃避，而是需要直接面对，搞清自己的内心。

“你在开玩笑！我简直不能更有兴趣了！”梅林的脸上绽放出兴奋的光辉，如果他有魔法的话，他恨不得现在就幻影移形到卡美洛博物馆。

……

“所以…高汶出门前让你考虑一下他的提议，是指什么？”亚瑟向坐在旁边的梅林问道。

吸取昨天地铁的教训，今天他们选择让管家爱德华派辆车送他们前往卡美洛博物馆。亚瑟仍旧戴了假发伪装，但在博物馆里戴太阳眼镜显然不太合适，所以他只是将它挂在针织衫领口，在外套口袋里装了一只口罩待用。

“高汶想让你姐姐——莫嘉娜殿下为我搞一张你生日舞会的请柬。”梅林微微皱眉，“但这显然不是个好主意，不是吗？”

“你不想参加我的生日舞会吗？”亚瑟略感郁闷，但随即又恍然大悟道，“如果你是担心你的妹妹，我可以叫他们多搞一张请柬，这样你们就可以一起参加了。”

“……”有那么一瞬间，梅林想干脆向亚瑟表明自己的身份，用更多谎言来圆一个谎言显然不是他的强项，但如果他那么做了，不但无法继续为芙蕾雅观察到真实的亚瑟，也会打破他与胡妮丝和妮姆薇之间的约定。

“抱歉，我并不是想让你为难……”察觉到梅林面露难色的亚瑟出言安慰道：“通常这种活动都是看着有意思，实际参加的人却感到无聊至极，而且一旦被人发现和皇室的人交好，以后的日子可就清净不了了。你不想参加也在情理之中，我完全可以理解。”

“我很抱歉，但其实…”梅林想解释却被亚瑟挥手打断。

“没事，科林。你不用介意，高汶那边我会去和你说的。”

这时，车子缓缓停下，驾驶座传来了司机的声音：“先生们，我们到了。”

“绝对不行！你以为我花了多少时间制定宾客名单？就算是父亲，也不能想加人就加人。”莫嘉娜双手撑在会议室的大长桌上，厉声拒绝道：“更何况你那位朋友根本就是来历不明！”

“怎么来历不明了！”高汶大声抗议，“他叫科林·摩根，来自埃尔多。”

“职业呢？”莫嘉娜问道。  
“大概是模特什么的……”

“年龄呢？”  
“看上去很年轻。”

“为什么来卡美洛？”  
“来旅游？”

……

高汶的声音越来越轻，莫嘉娜翻了个白眼，朝着高汶怒吼道：“这还不叫来历不明？”

“虽然我和高汶意见一致，科林不像是个图谋不轨的人。”兰斯洛特转向高汶，“但莫嘉娜是对的，高汶。这场舞会关系到亚瑟的将来，至关重要，我们不能有一丁点岔子。”

“好吧。”高汶举双手妥协，“那我们今天要干什么？”

莫嘉娜按了几下遥控器，会议室的所有百叶窗立刻自动拉起，会议室最前端缓缓降下一块超大显示屏。

“知己知彼，才能百战不殆。我让人把芙蕾雅公主参加过的所有采访都找来了。需要爆米花吗？”莫嘉娜又恢复了平时的高雅，笑着问道。


	10. Chapter 10

“——公主殿下，很荣幸再次见到您。感谢您接受这次采访。

——我也很高兴再见到你。露易丝。

——我记得上一次采访是在5年前，现在您已经12岁了。我得说您长高了不少，越来越亭亭玉立了……”

莫嘉娜按下暂停键，接通对外的电话：“叫格温进来。”

不一会儿，会议室的门被轻轻敲响，在得到莫嘉娜的许可后，一名深巧克力色皮肤的宫廷女官推门走了进来。

“殿下，您叫我？”女官走到莫嘉娜跟前微微欠身。

“格温。”莫嘉娜右手食指有节奏地敲打着桌子，“我记得我让你把芙蕾雅公主所有的采访都找来并按时间整理。”

“是的，殿下。”名叫格温的女官回答道。

“但这很明显不是第一次采访。”莫嘉娜将采访倒回开头重新播放，又在与刚才相同的位置按下暂停键，“明白了吗？我不知道是否还有更早的采访，但'5年前'的呢？”

“实际上…”格温顿了顿，“这些是我们所能找到的所有采访了，殿下。”

“什么意思？”莫嘉娜不解地挑起一边眉毛。

“我们能查到的是，不知出于什么原因，芙蕾雅公主10岁以前参加过的所有访问以及节目，包括书面报导，都被埃尔多皇室派人出面回收或直接销毁了。”

“这太奇怪了！”高汶皱眉道，“埃尔多皇室想隐藏什么？”

“格温，芙蕾雅公主有个双胞胎哥哥——梅林王子。”莫嘉娜飞速地转动她灵活的脑袋，“如果你们找不到芙蕾雅公主10岁前的资料，就从他着手。”

“我们试过了，殿下。”格温无奈地回答。

“试过了？那资料呢？”莫嘉娜表示并未在提交上来的资料里找到以梅林·艾莫瑞斯标注的任何相关内容。

“没有，殿下。”格温长叹一口气，“我们找不到任何梅林王子参与的影像资料，连一张照片都没有。”

“我倒是听闻过埃尔多皇室很保护这位王子的隐私，他们宣称是为了让他能够专心学业。”兰斯洛特说道，“要知道他可是23岁就拿到了埃尔多最高学府的历史系博士学位。”

“就算如此，但是一张照片都没有也太奇怪了！”高汶不赞同地摇头道。

偌大的会议室陷入了一片沉寂。

“这太不寻常了。”莫嘉娜率先打破沉默，她眯起双眼看向女官，“格温，再试试，不管你用什么方法，能弄来多少资料是多少。”

“谨遵您吩咐，殿下。”

莫嘉娜挥了挥手，格温便微微行礼离开了。

 

“那么，你认为亚瑟王是真实存在的吗。？”亚瑟又戴上了他的太阳眼镜，提着从流动餐车买来的热狗和饮料坐到梅林的身旁，并将食物递给他。

参观完卡美洛博物馆的亚瑟王传奇展已经将近下午1点了，饥肠辘辘的两人决定在博物馆正前方的伦敦中央广场随便解决一下午餐。他们坐在环形广场的石阶上，广场中央坐落着一座栩栩如生的巨龙石雕。

“我不能断言亚瑟王是否真实存在过，但是我个人比较倾向于…是的，他是真实存在的。”梅林啜了一口柠檬茶。

“这么说你也相信大法师梅林的存在了？”

“当然，埃尔多是精灵崇拜的国家。我们相信这些神奇玄幻，光怪陆离的传说。”梅林笑着说道，让人分不清他是认真的还是在开玩笑。

“你呢？你相信吗？”梅林反问道。

“我不知道。也许不信吧。所有亚瑟王相关的传奇都是口头流传，就连今天的展览，也尽是些后人写下来的传说和他们凭想象制造出来的文物不是吗？”亚瑟将热狗的包装纸揉成一团，“如果亚瑟王真实存在过，为什么至今没有明确的人或物来证实？他甚至连一页史书都没留下。”

“还没被发现并不代表不存在，亚瑟。其实刚才的展览有件展品很有意思。”

“你是说你看了很久的那座石碑吗？”亚瑟回忆道。

“那座石碑和其它展品不太一样，它看上去更古老。”梅林陷入沉思。

那是一座宽1英尺半，高四英尺，厚度为1/3英尺的石碑，岁月的洗刷使它棱角不在，表面也出现了一些坑坑洼洼的小洞。石碑的下方有两个人的浮雕，底座上的人物名字已经模糊不可辨析。从穿着以及某些特征来看，左边是手持石中剑的亚瑟王，右边是身穿长袍吟唱咒语的大法师梅林。他们的上方有一处宽1英尺，高2/3英尺，厚度约1英寸的长方形凹槽，凹槽的中央还有一个细长的凹陷处。原本应该镶嵌着什么的两个地方如今都空空如也，而一条龙的浮雕展开双翼，双爪扣在长方形凹槽的正上方。

“石板上的凹槽应该嵌着什么。”梅林将思绪拉回。

“也许是年代太久远了，遗失了。我记得我舅舅说他们发现这座石碑的时候就已经这样了。”亚瑟将可乐一饮而尽。

“你舅舅？”梅林问道。

“哦，是的。我的舅舅阿古温侯爵，他现在在卡美洛博物馆专门负责亚瑟王相关的工作。”亚瑟解释道。

“原来如此。”梅林释然。

“还记得石碑上的那条龙吗？”亚瑟问道。

“当然记得。那应该是梅林大法师的好朋友神龙基哈拉。”梅林一脸理所当然。

“那你知道基哈拉现在在哪吗？”亚瑟的眼神指向广场中央。

“你是说那座石雕？”梅林脸上写满了惊讶。

“刚才在博物馆里看你侃侃而谈的，原来还有你不知道的事。”亚瑟略显得意，仿佛终于扳回了一局，“这座巨龙雕像在这里很久了，久得没人记得它是什么时候在这里的。传说亚瑟王死后，大法师梅林将载着他尸体的船通过瓦罗纳湖送往圣地。梅林独自留守在湖边，他请求好友神龙基哈拉守护阿尔比恩。基哈拉遵守与好友的约定，一直为阿尔比恩驱逐外敌，直到寿终正寝，化作了石雕。而失去了基哈拉守护的阿尔比恩最终外敌入侵，原先的王国四分五裂成了十几个国家，也就是现在的阿尔比恩地区。”

“我知道这个说法，但我不知道是指这一座。”解决完午餐的两人漫步来到了石雕面前，梅林仰望着说道，“埃尔多也有不少巨龙雕像，我想目前并没有证据证明哪一座是真的基哈拉。”

“你知道吗？科林。这些传奇总让我想起我母亲。”亚瑟望着巨龙雕像，语气里透着一股哀伤，“我觉得我母亲也是相信亚瑟王的存在的，他们告诉我她就是照着亚瑟王给我取名的。”

“你的母亲……”

“生我的时候难产死了。”

“Oh…我很抱歉。”梅林看向亚瑟，灰蓝色的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，“我父亲也去世很久了。我小时候遇到一场火灾，虽然没受伤但吸入毒烟昏迷了很久，10岁以前的事，包括我父亲，我都不记得了。”

同时勾起回忆的两人在巨龙石雕下互相凝视，仿佛在彼此眼中看到了无尽的悲伤。


	11. Chapter 11

“让开！”伴随着一声吼叫，一个十多岁的小男孩踩着滑板飞速朝正要离开广场的梅林二人的方向冲去。

走在外侧的梅林躲闪不及，直接被小男孩撞得身形不稳，摇摇欲坠。亚瑟眼疾手快地从梅林身后张开双手环住他，却仍然抵抗不了巨大的冲击力，两人同时向后摔去，还带倒了后方一位正在写生的老人的画架。而罪魁祸首的小男孩看到自己闯了祸，连忙踩着滑板逃之夭夭了。

“嘶……你真是…三天两头被人撞到。”亚瑟被梅林压在身下，背后传来一阵刺痛。

“抱歉。老是让你救我。你没受伤吧？”梅林想找一个合适的借力点好让自己从亚瑟身上下来。

“背有点痛而已，不碍事。幸好你还挺轻的。”亚瑟轻笑道。

“这些熊孩子的家长在哪里？！只知道生，不懂怎么教育吗？！”被撞倒画架的老人骂骂咧咧道。他又走到摔作一团的梅林与亚瑟跟前：“你们这对小情侣还要在地上搂搂抱抱多久，快给我起来！我的画都被你们毁了！”

“呃，我们不是情侣…”梅林慌忙摆手解释道，却忘了亚瑟在他背后，手肘的撞击让他发出“噢——”的一声惨叫。

“快起来吧！你男朋友都要被你压残了！”

“哦，抱歉。”梅林不知是在向老人还是亚瑟道歉，手忙脚乱地从亚瑟身上下来迅速站起身，伸出右手把亚瑟也从地上拉了起来。

“看！我一上午的杰作都被你和你男朋友毁了！”老人将一幅画举到梅林面前。

帮老人扶起画架后亚瑟走到梅林身旁看向那幅画，画中央的一条炭笔痕迹格外引人注目。显然是在他们撞到画架时，画纸蹭到了老人手上的炭笔。

“我们感到很抱歉，但我们真的不是什么情侣。”梅林解释道。

“有什么不好意思承认的，同性婚姻都合法了，我老头子可没这么落伍。”老人不屑地打量了一下梅林，“现在的年轻人连出柜的勇气都没有。”

“咳咳…您的猎犬画得很有气势。”亚瑟转移话题道。

“什么猎犬！你这没眼力的蠢货！”老人激动地朝亚瑟挥舞那幅画，画纸看上去比刚才更皱了。

梅林倒吸一口凉气，眼前的老人显然不知道他正在咒骂卡美洛未来的国王。梅林看向亚瑟，他内疚似地单手捂嘴，但梅林通过他轻微颤抖的肩膀判断他是在憋笑。

“你！”老人又将画重新举到梅林面前，“你说这是什么！”

“呃……”梅林盯着眼前的画作，尽管他也很认同亚瑟这是一条画失败的猎犬，但从老人刚才的反应来看，显然这是个错误答案。无意间梅林瞥到了广场中央，灵光一现，他扬起嘴角回答道：“我猜…这是神龙基哈拉。”

“瞧瞧！瞧瞧！这才是懂得欣赏的人。”老人朝亚瑟投去鄙视的眼神，随即又像变了个人似的夸起梅林道：“小伙子好样的！像你这样有眼光的年轻人已经不多了。但你怎么就找了这么个傻大个，除了长得壮点还有什么？”

这下，连梅林也不得不掩住嘴巴避免笑出声来了。

“我决定了！”老人指着梅林宣布道，“你画一张神龙基哈拉赔给我，我就不和你们计较了。”

“恐怕我没有您画得那么好…”

“你在说什么傻话。你画得当然不可能比我好，但我已经画不动了。我得带点什么回去送给我的孙子。”老人边说边将梅林推到画架前，“年轻人多练习练习也是不错的。”

“好吧。”梅林朝亚瑟眨了眨眼，随即望向不远处的巨龙石雕，抬起了炭笔……

 

“没想到你竟然画得那么好。简直可以办个人画展了，科林。”回到高汶府邸的亚瑟仍沉浸在下午那幅基哈拉画像的冲击里，栩栩如生的基哈拉展开双翼，仿佛要从画纸上飞出来。

“只是随便画画而已。”梅林不好意思地挠了挠鼻子。

“别谦虚了。那老头眼珠子都快瞪出来了，他还嚷着要收你做徒弟呢。”

“他要是知道他骂了一下午的傻大个是卡美洛王储，他会更吃惊的。”梅林揶揄道。

亚瑟愉快地耸耸肩表示毫不在意，然而这个动作牵到了背部，他不由得“嘶——”了一声。

“你的背一定是受伤了。我想找人看看会安心点。”说完梅林就跑开了，亚瑟都来不及阻止他。

 

从艾玛那得知亚瑟已经回房后，梅林敲响了亚瑟的房门。

“我从爱德华管家那要来了一瓶药酒，他说对擦伤什么的很管用。”房门被打开后，梅林边说边走进房间。

“脱吧。”梅林转身对关上房门的亚瑟说道。

“脱什么？”亚瑟一头雾水。

“你的上衣。”梅林晃了晃手中的药酒，“你不脱掉我怎么知道你需不需要涂药酒。”

“感谢你的好意，但真的不用了，科林。”亚瑟拒绝道，“这点小伤没什么。或者你可以把药酒放在这，等会儿我自己涂。”

“小伤不重视也会变成大伤的。”梅林不赞同地摇摇头，“不过我倒是想看看你怎么给自己的背部上药。”

“呃……”亚瑟语塞。

“别婆婆妈妈的像个公主似的。”梅林催促亚瑟道。

仿佛受到羞辱的亚瑟赌气似的除去了上衣，露出精壮的身材，他转过身去，背对梅林。

“的确是有点红了。”梅林仔细看道，“好了，躺床上去吧。”

“什么？”亚瑟猛地回头惊讶地问道。

“我说躺床上去，不然我怎么给你上药。”梅林皱了皱眉，“你今天真奇怪，亚瑟。”

“我只是……只是……”不知如何回答的亚瑟干脆趴到了大床中央，“好了，来吧。”

走到床边的梅林发现，虽然他很高，但是高汶家古典式的大床更是高的离谱，他没办法站在床边给亚瑟上药。

“我的衣服是干净的，刚刚换过。”梅林爬上亚瑟的床，跪坐在他身旁。

亚瑟只感到床上一沉，然后清凉的液体随着梅林冰凉的手指和略温暖的掌心被均匀涂抹到整个背部。梅林纤长且指骨分明的手指在亚瑟的背上推移，游走到的每一块地方都从原先的清凉开始变得火辣。亚瑟悲剧地发现自己又有反应了。

“要是太大力了就告诉我，亚瑟。”

亚瑟将呼之欲出的喘息声牢牢锁在喉咙口，他听到梅林充满磁性的声音在耳畔响起，却根本无法听清他在说什么。克制自己不发狂几乎耗尽了他所有的精力。

“好了，亚瑟。”梅林唤了好几声，却仍不见亚瑟有反应，于是他将手探向亚瑟的肩膀，轻轻推了几下。

亚瑟的理智之弦在那一刻崩断，他翻过身，拽住梅林的手，将眼睛瞪得和小鹿斑比似的梅林紧扣在身下。他凝视着梅林灰蓝色的双眼，仿佛受到什么蛊惑似的缓缓低下了头……


	12. Chapter 12

梅林气喘吁吁地背靠在自己的房门上，心脏扑通扑通地跳个不停，简直快要从胸口飞出来似的。他伸手抚过自己的唇瓣，那里还残留着刚才亚瑟吻他时的触感和余温，到现在他还觉得嘴唇有点发麻。梅林走进浴室用冷水冲洗了自己仍有点发烫的脸，抬起头望向镜中的自己，原本苍白的脸颊还能见到尚未褪去的红晕，双眼泛着水光，嘴唇又红又肿。

梅林不知道刚才的亚瑟怎么突然就和变了个人似的，由于过度震惊而导致头脑一片空白的他只是呆呆地看着亚瑟的脸离自己越来越近。两人的嘴唇相贴，从细细的摩挲再到轻柔的吮咬，奇怪的是梅林一点也不觉得恶心，反而有点享受其中。直到亚瑟将舌头探入他的口中，原先轻柔的吻开始变得火辣不受控制时，他才如梦初醒般地意识到他们正在接吻。身材上的悬殊让梅林无法轻易挣脱亚瑟，他闭上眼，狠下心用力一咬，只听见亚瑟“噢”的一声松开了对他的禁锢，他连忙伺机推开亚瑟翻身跳下床，连拖鞋都顾不上穿就逃也似的回到了自己房里。

好吧。至少有一件事能肯定了，那就是亚瑟·潘达拉贡根本不是什么性冷淡。梅林很清楚地感觉到了亚瑟吻他时顶着他下身的坚硬，他再迟钝再没谈过恋爱也知道那是什么。那么新的问题随之而来，难道亚瑟是同性恋吗？不知为什么，梅林脑海里首先浮现的是芙蕾雅泫然欲泣的脸。

 

亚瑟盘坐在床上，懊恼地把一头金发揉得一团糟，舌尖上的刺痛以及口腔里的血腥味无时不刻地提醒着他刚才的罪行。他现在十分确定以及肯定他中了一种名为“科林·摩根”的爱情魔咒，他从未如此强烈地渴望过一个人，而这种渴望盖过了他的理智，使他做出了不可饶恕的行为。但同时他对芙蕾雅长达18年的爱慕与心动也并未轻易消失，这两种感情就像是两堵高墙一般把他牢牢夹在中间。亚瑟从没有像现在这样对自己深恶痛绝，他觉得自己就是个脚踏两条船的混蛋。不过眼下没有什么事情能比先去向科林道歉更重要的了，他下床对着镜子整理了下自己，提起科林落在他房里的拖鞋，走出了房间。

“笃笃笃…”

当亚瑟第三次敲响科林的房门却无人应答时，路过的爱德华管家告诉他科林先生不久前出去散步了，并且不回来吃晚餐。好吧，科林明显是在躲他，但只要科林不离开，他总能找到道歉的机会。

 

梅林晃荡着来到离卡美洛皇宫不远的皇家图书馆前时，才发现自己忘记带上胡妮丝临行前给他的图书馆通行证。他叹着气转身离开，迎面走来正好离开皇宫准备回家的兰斯洛特。

“科林？”兰斯洛特讶异道，“你怎么一个人在这？我以为你和亚瑟在一起。”

“哦，我们白天是一起出去了。不过我想一个人过来看看卡美洛的皇家图书馆。”梅林不自然地解释道。

“这儿没有特殊通行证可进不去，科林。”兰斯洛特看了看尽职守卫在图书馆门口的皇家侍卫，“也许你和亚瑟一起来还管用点。”

“……你说得很对。”梅林无精打采地回答道。

“发生什么了吗？你看上去很累？”兰斯洛特露出关心的神情。

“我想我只是有点想家了…”梅林扯出微笑。

“想来点正宗的埃尔多牛肉馅饼吗？”兰斯洛特笑着问道。

 

梅林跟着兰斯洛特来到一家名为“the Round Table”的不起眼的酒吧。他们选了个隐蔽的角落，兰斯洛特叫来服务员点了两份牛肉馅饼、半只卡美洛风香草烤鸡、一份炸薯条以及一份蔬菜棒。兰斯洛特还为自己点了一大杯德国黑啤，而不喝酒的梅林点了一杯薄荷奶昔。

“这里与其说是酒吧，更像个餐厅。”梅林回想起刚才点菜时那本密密麻麻全是菜名的菜单。

“这儿的老板觉得空腹喝酒伤身体，所以就招了个大厨来为客人做菜。这位大厨只有你想不出的菜，没有他不会做的。我们一致觉得埃尔多的牛肉馅饼是最好吃的。大厨说那是他20年前去埃尔多旅游时，一个看上他的当地姑娘教给他的。”兰斯洛特介绍道。

这时，服务员端来了他们的饮料。

“为埃尔多干杯！”兰斯洛特朝梅林举起啤酒杯。

“为卡美洛干杯！”梅林笑着举起自己的奶昔回道。

……

the Round Table的埃尔多牛肉馅饼的确名副其实，虽然皇宫里不太出现这种家庭料理，但味道和经常给溜到厨房里的梅林兄妹开小灶的厨娘手艺如出一辙。

“我和亚瑟是大学同学，大学毕业后我本来想进一家保安公司，但亚瑟邀请我当他的私人保镖队长，我就留下了。”兰斯洛特拿起一根薯条塞进嘴里。

“难怪你们关系那么好。”梅林啜了口奶昔，“呃…我能问你一个问题吗？你要是不想回答也没关系。”

“当然。”兰斯洛特微微点头。

“呃…你觉得…亚瑟会不会是…那边的人？”梅林结结巴巴地问道。

“哪边的？”兰斯洛特不太明白地皱起眉。

“就是…就是更喜欢男人？”梅林索性开门见山。

“哦，天啊。当然不是了。我认为不是。”兰斯洛特态度坚决地否定道，“我不知道你为什么会这样想，科林。也许是那些乱写的杂志报道？”

“其实…”兰斯洛特将头靠近梅林，压低声音说道，“你得保证不告诉其他人…”

“我保证！”梅林举起右手发誓道。

“亚瑟有喜欢的女孩子。”兰斯洛特别有深意地看着梅林，“而且这个女孩子你也认识，科林。就是你们埃尔多的芙蕾雅公主。”

兰斯洛特的话就像巨大的木钉一样将梅林牢牢钉在椅子上。亚瑟喜欢芙蕾雅？芙蕾雅也喜欢亚瑟。他应该为他们感到高兴才对，但一股酸涩感爬上梅林的心口，让他笑不出来。不过这样一来倒是能解释下午亚瑟的反常行为了，他一定是把他当作了芙蕾雅的替身。尽管是异卵双胞胎，但他和芙蕾雅在很多地方还是很像的。

“千万不能把这件事说出去，科林。”兰斯洛特再次叮嘱道，“这几天我和高汶都在皇宫和莫嘉娜一起想办法如何撮合他们呢。”

“我不会说出去的。”梅林承诺道。


	13. Chapter 13

晚上当梅林回到公爵府邸时，发现亚瑟双手抱臂靠在他房间外的墙上，仿佛知道他这个点回来似的。

“我让马克一看到你回来就告诉我。科林，我们需要谈谈。”亚瑟放下双手走近梅林，一股熟悉的香味钻入他的鼻子，他嗅了嗅梅林周围的空气眯着眼问道，“香草烤鸡？”

虽然很想吐槽一句“你是狗鼻子吗？”，但梅林还是忍住了，他犹豫了一下打开房门，回过头对亚瑟说：“进来吧。”

“咔嗒”一声，亚瑟跟着梅林进入房间后顺手关上了门，听到关门声的梅林不由得有点紧张起来。

“我为今天下午的无礼行为向你道歉，科林。我衷心恳求你的原谅。”亚瑟察觉到了梅林的不自在，特意和他保持了一段距离。

梅林看着亚瑟一脸真诚，想到之前在the Round Table与兰斯洛特的谈话，叹了一口气说道：“我接受你的道歉，亚瑟。我们都知道那只是个意外，请你不要放在心上。让我们都把它忘了吧。”

亚瑟很想反驳这不是个意外，他无法忘记，也不想忘记，但在这个节骨眼说出来只会让他们两个更加尴尬。在他还没把对科林和对芙蕾雅的两种感情彻底理清之前，他拒绝再做出任何轻率的行为使得局面更加糟糕和混乱。

所以梅林只听到亚瑟对他说了句“谢谢你，科林。”，便离开了他的房间。

尽管已经接受了亚瑟的道歉，但梅林仍不知道该如何像之前那样自然地与他相处，于是接下来的两天梅林都刻意地早出晚归。天还没亮透他就悄悄出门，在外面吃上一顿丰盛的早餐，然后把一整天的时间都耗在卡美洛的皇家图书馆里，直到图书馆关门管理员过来赶人。离开图书馆后，他就跑去the Round Table点上一些他从未吃过的异国料理，顺便整理一下白天在图书馆做的重要笔记，到深夜才离开。

梅林完美地回避了亚瑟两天，就连艾玛都跑来和他说这两天看不到他的人影，公爵先生还以为他离开了。不过有一点梅林不知道的是，亚瑟从大学时代就是the Round Table的常客。

 

亚瑟已经两天没有见到科林了，如果算上今天的话，是第三天。他知道科林在躲他，所以他也没有刻意去堵截他。发现自己没有科林任何联系方式的亚瑟担心甚至有点害怕科林会因为这个而悄悄离开高汶的公爵府邸。

郁闷烦躁的心情无处发泄的亚瑟简单地做了伪装后，来到了the Round Table。进入酒吧后，亚瑟走向最隐蔽的角落，却发现那边有人占了，几个打扮得流里流气的年轻人围在那里，嘴里冒出下流的搭讪话语。

酒吧里的常见景象，只要不太过分几乎所有人都会选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。亚瑟的身份也容不得他多管闲事，只要告诉店员叫他们留意一下这里的情况就行了。就在亚瑟转身想去寻找其他空位的时候，一阵熟悉的声音让他停下了离开的脚步。

“我说了很多次我不会喝酒！请你们不要打扰我！”

“一个人在酒吧里学习多无聊啊。”一头绿毛的小混混抓起梅林放在桌子上的笔记本，翻了几页就觉得无聊地“啧”了一声，随手往地上一扔，“我们来做点好玩的事吧。保证让你快活得和在天堂一样。”

“我的笔记本！”梅林惊呼着想去捡回来却被另一个红毛小混混一把勾住腰，一只手摸上他的脸：“小美人皮肤又白又滑。”

“放开我！”梅林一脸厌恶地想要挣脱却被搂得更紧。

趁着红毛制住了梅林，一个串了唇环的蓝毛小混混拿着一瓶开了口的啤酒凑到梅林嘴边，“哥哥们教你喝酒啊。小美人。”

“喝！喝！喝！”蓝毛在其他两个小混混的起哄下，抬手就要将酒往梅林嘴里灌。

“他说了他不会喝酒！”一道低沉的声音从蓝毛身后传来，起哄的几个小混混还没反应过来蓝毛便被人提着脖子摔在地上，啤酒瓶碎了一地。

亚瑟看到还被禁锢在红毛怀里的梅林，一股怒火油然而起。“放开你的脏手！”他怒吼着用力拉起红毛的一只手用力向后拗去，骨头断裂声和尖叫声同时响起，引起了酒吧里所有人的注意。绿毛从背后扑向亚瑟想搞偷袭却被反应敏捷的亚瑟向后一踹，飞到了几米开外。

这时一位三十左右的高壮男子跑了过来，看了一地狼藉摇了摇头，小声对亚瑟说道：“这里交给我，你们趁还没引起更多注意前快离开。”

“跟我走。”亚瑟一手拉起愣坐着的梅林，一手提起梅林的背包从酒吧后门匆匆离开，离开时还不忘捡起梅林被扔在地上的笔记本。

离开酒吧后亚瑟招来一辆出租车将梅林塞进了后座，自己也跟了进去，和司机报了公爵府邸的地址。

“没事了，科林。”亚瑟轻轻拍了拍梅林的肩膀，却发现梅林正在瑟瑟发抖。亚瑟不确定这种时候他是否应该给梅林一个安慰的拥抱，在他冒犯亲吻了梅林之后。但亚瑟并没有太多时间纠结，梅林便主动地扑进了他怀里，将头埋在他的颈窝，颤抖着声音说道：“谢谢你，亚瑟。”

亚瑟的心头一软，他不再多想地伸出双臂环住梅林将他贴得更紧，一只手在梅林背上轻轻抚摸，不断地柔声安慰道：“没事了，科林。已经没事了。”

 

回到公爵府邸的亚瑟与梅林在一楼碰到了正要离开的兰斯洛特和出来送他的高汶。

“这是怎么了？”看到脸上惨白的梅林被亚瑟拥在怀里，察觉到不对劲的兰斯洛特出声问道。

“科林在the Round Table碰到了几个小混混。”亚瑟回答。

“该死的，吃了雄心豹子胆了他们。他们人呢？”高汶怒道。

“我揍了他们。后面的事交给帕西处理了。”

“上帝，你没被认出来吧。”兰斯洛特担心道。

“没有。我先送科林回房。”

“好好休息，科林。”

“那群混蛋我不会轻饶他们的，科林。你放心。”高汶朝着走向二楼的两人叫道。

“帕西就不能把他的酒吧看得更严点吗。”高汶边向兰斯洛特抱怨边从怀里掏出了手机。

 

梅林被亚瑟送到房间后，呆呆地坐在床边，他看着亚瑟倒了杯水放在床头柜，对他说道：“别多想了。早点休息，科林。”

亚瑟又担心地看了梅林一会儿，就在他转身离开的时候，梅林再也忍不住地伸出双手从后环住他的腰身，“别走，亚瑟。”

从小到大没经历过这种事的梅林今天真的是吓坏了，他简直不敢想象如果亚瑟没有出现会发生什么事。所有的委屈无助在这一刻侵袭了梅林，他第一次那么害怕变成独自一人。

“别走，亚瑟。”梅林头靠着亚瑟的背，再次无助地恳求道。

“对不起，科林。”亚瑟转过身，他单膝跪地抬头看着坐在床边的梅林，“我不能留在这里。我怕我又……像前几天那样。我去找艾玛或者高汶…”

还没等亚瑟说完，梅林便低下头用唇堵住了他…


	14. Chapter 14

没什么接吻经验的梅林自然也没什么接吻技巧可言，他只是闭上眼睛单纯地把嘴唇贴上亚瑟的，连转动一下角度都不会，但即便如此，亚瑟还是觉得一股电流通过两人相贴的嘴唇传递到了他的全身。

这时，一黑一白两个小人正在亚瑟脑袋里激烈交战着。

小天使亚瑟义正严辞道：“快推开他，亚瑟。趁人之危不是君子所为。”

小恶魔亚瑟一把拨开小天使亚瑟：“是他自己亲上来的！回吻他，扑倒他！你还是不是个男人？！难道你真是性冷淡？！”

最终还是手持三叉戟的小恶魔亚瑟占了上风，他把小天使亚瑟单脚踩在地上，大声命令道：“你救了他，他是你的。你想怎么亲就怎么亲！亲亲亲！”

亚瑟不再迟疑地回吻了上去，他站起身顺势将坐在床边的梅林压倒在床上。一下子失去平衡身体向后倒去的梅林条件反射般地伸手勾住了亚瑟的脖子，这一动作无疑鼓励了亚瑟，他舔吮吸咬地加深这个吻，惹得梅林发出了窒息般的呜咽声。趁梅林微张开嘴呼吸时，亚瑟将舌头滑进梅林的口腔，舔过他的每一颗牙齿，再卷住他的舌头与它纠缠嬉戏，来不及吞咽的唾液从梅林的嘴角溢出。

亚瑟的吻热烈浓郁，仿佛要将梅林的唇舌都吞下一般。梅林的呼吸愈加急促，连半分喘息的机会都找不到，就在他以为自己快要窒息而亡时，亚瑟放过了他。梅林睁开眼，亚瑟的脸出现在他的正上方，湛蓝的双眼凝视着他，蓝宝石般的眼珠里映着满脸通红的自己。

亚瑟喜欢芙蕾雅……亚瑟喜欢芙蕾雅……兰斯洛特的话语不断在梅林耳边回响。两天后的舞会结束后，也许他就要多个妹夫了，而他竟然恬不知耻地勾引了自己未来的妹夫。

“对不起，科林。我……”看到梅林一言不发，双眼蒙上水气，以为他后悔了的亚瑟十分懊恼自己的趁人之危，他撑起双手想从床上下来。

让他走。让他走。理智在梅林心中咆哮着，他不能再让这个错误继续下去了。然而一想到亚瑟要和芙蕾雅或者什么别的女人结婚，胸口就涌上一阵难以言喻的伤痛。就这一次也好，最后一次，让他任性放纵一下。

“别走。”梅林声音沙哑，他勾住亚瑟脖子的双手将他的头拉低靠近，微微抬头再次献上了自己的唇。

……

第二天早上，梅林缓缓醒来，他发现自己穿着昨天的衣服就睡着了。大脑当机了好几分钟，他浑浑噩噩地走进浴室。在淋浴头的水喷洒下来时，他回想起了自己昨天的种种行为，整个人从头红到了脚跟，而他昨天竟然是被吻晕过去的。

哦不，他不能继续呆在这里，不能继续留在卡美洛了。舞会什么的他也不要参加了。只要随便编个理由，胡妮丝和芙蕾雅总是会原谅他的。

 

亚瑟醒来的时候发现科林整个人蜷缩在他的怀里，发出均匀的呼吸声。醒着时的科林像个精灵般灵动，而睡着时的科林就好像天使般安详。昨天就在亚瑟以为他们会发生什么不可描述的行为时，科林竟然被他吻着吻着就睡着了，这让他大受打击。不过现在他左手撑头看着科林的睡颜，像吃了蜜般心里泛起一股甜意。

亚瑟放在裤子口袋的手机在这时候震动了起来，他掏出手机一看，来电人——女巫。亚瑟十分肯定以及确定如果他不接莫嘉娜的电话，莫嘉娜绝对会打爆他的电话。为了不吵醒科林，他悄悄爬下床溜回了自己的房间。

“早，莫嘉娜。”回到自己房间的亚瑟按下了接听键。

“现在！立刻！马上！和高汶一起到皇宫来！”莫嘉娜在手机另一头咆哮。

“发生什么了？我还在放假呢。”亚瑟闷闷不乐道。

“Oh…今天我们有位十分重要的客人来，亚瑟。”莫嘉娜的语调突然变得轻快起来，“你会很高兴见到这位客人的。别让我重复第二遍，10:00还没在皇宫看到你们，你们小时候的光屁股照片就会出现在下一期《阿尔比恩》封面上了。”

好吧。他和科林的事可以等他回来再谈。当务之急是解除莫嘉娜对他们的威胁。亚瑟将手机扔到床上，迈步走进了浴室。

 

“所以到底是谁要来？”回到皇宫后换上正装的亚瑟与高汶、莫嘉娜一起站在位于卡美洛皇宫正中央入口处的台阶下。

“等会儿你就知道了。”莫嘉娜神秘地一笑。

过了一会儿，一辆拥有埃尔多皇室标志的加长型林肯缓缓驶来，停在了台阶的不远处。车门被侍从打开，一名金发女子和一名黑发女子一前一后从车上下来。

“哦上帝。”看清来人的高汶小声惊呼道，而亚瑟整个人都僵成了化石。

黑发女子微笑着走到莫嘉娜面前：“非常感谢你邀请我来卡美洛皇宫，莫嘉娜殿下。”

“不用客气，芙蕾雅殿下。”莫嘉娜笑着回答，“这么突然的邀请我感到十分抱歉，但我想也许你愿意在舞会开始前参观一下卡美洛皇宫。”

“你真是太好心了，莫嘉娜殿下。”芙蕾雅回头叫来了同行的金发女子，“莫高斯侍卫队长负责我们这次出行的安保，我想你应该很乐意见到她。”

“好久不见，莫嘉娜殿下。”莫高斯微笑着朝莫嘉娜点头。

“莫高斯！”莫嘉娜高兴地拥抱了她，“真没想到你会来。哦，让我们别殿下来殿下去的了，直接叫名字吧。”

“让我来介绍，这位是我的蠢弟弟亚瑟。”莫嘉娜满意地看到芙蕾雅脸红了一下，“这位是卡美洛的高汶公爵，从小和我们一起长大。”

“很高兴见到你们，亚瑟，高汶。”芙蕾雅礼貌地点头致意。

“很高兴见到你，芙蕾雅。你就和我听说的一样美丽。”高汶边说边用手肘撞了一下还在发愣的亚瑟。

“Oh！欢迎来到卡美洛，芙蕾雅。”亚瑟心不在焉地说道。

莫嘉娜显然对亚瑟的反应不太满意，出来转移话题道，“梅林王子呢？我以为他会一起来？”

“梅林想逛逛卡美洛，他会直接参加舞会的。”芙蕾雅笑着回答。

“殿下，午餐已经准备好了。”格温来到莫嘉娜身旁说道。

“我们为什么不边吃边聊呢？亚瑟，请带芙蕾雅去餐厅好吗？”莫嘉娜笑着命令道。

 

爱德华管家正好轮休，艾玛不知道跑去了哪个角落，于是梅林顺利地在自己卧室留下一封给高汶的信以及一些给仆人们的小礼物后没有阻碍地离开了公爵府邸。

他推着行李箱走到大马路想招一辆出租车去火车站。两辆黑色奔驰停在他的跟前，车上下来四五个身着黑色西装的高壮青年，随后一名红衣女子下车走到他跟前脱下太阳眼镜，露出明艳的笑容：“我想您应该玩得差不多了，殿下。”

“妮姆薇！”梅林惊呼道。


	15. Chapter 15

在莫嘉娜和芙蕾雅的坚持下，莫高斯也留下来共进午餐。莫嘉娜坐主位，亚瑟与高汶坐一边，芙蕾雅与莫高斯坐另一边。卡美洛的美食让芙蕾雅赞不绝口，而莫嘉娜则不断寻找时机撮合她与亚瑟。

“听说你们小时候见过面？你觉得现在的亚瑟是不是还和小时候一样呆？”莫嘉娜问芙蕾雅道。

亚瑟闻言连忙转头瞪向高汶，高汶一脸无辜，用口型说着“不是我告诉她的！”来证明自己的清白。

“哦我很抱歉，但我想也许你搞错了？我以前并没有见过亚瑟。”芙蕾雅苦思冥想后回答。

“就是很多年前在埃尔多举办的什么经济合作会议。我想你那时候大概……7岁左右？”高汶提醒道。

“Oh！我想起来了！你是说阿尔比恩共同繁荣经济会议对吗？”

芙蕾雅的话让莫嘉娜与高汶喜形于色，但很快芙蕾雅接下来的回答让他们陷入了困惑。

“确实有很多国家的领导人来埃尔多参加这个会议，我不知道亚瑟也来了。那两天…咳…我都和梅林在一起呢。”事实上高汶提醒那个经济会议的时候芙蕾雅就想起来了，她是知道卡美洛的亚瑟王子也会来的。不过那时仲夏夜祭祈福仪式的精灵人选刚刚确定下来不久，看梅林被打扮成女孩子可比什么黄毛小子有趣多了不是吗。

“那两天你有没有去过皇宫的后花园？”亚瑟问道。

“不，我从不去花园。我一去那虫子就会围上来。”芙蕾雅一想到那些虫子就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

“那你知道后花园有个秋千吗？”感到不对劲的亚瑟继续提问。

“我没听说过后花园有什么秋千。你知道吗？莫高斯。”芙蕾雅把头转向身旁的莫高斯。

“……”莫高斯沉默了一会儿回答道，“不，我也不知道。”

“埃尔多还有其他姓艾莫瑞斯的女孩子吗？”高汶奇怪地问道。

“不，我想只有我一个。”芙蕾雅十分肯定地回答。

……

午餐在双方困惑与莫名其妙的诡异气氛中结束，仆人们端上了餐后咖啡。

“其实…”芙蕾雅打破迷之沉默，“为了感谢这次舞会的邀请以及庆祝亚瑟王子的生日，我们准备了一份小礼物，希望你们能喜欢。”她转过身朝莫高斯点点头，莫高斯起身出门，不一会儿两个随从抬着一大件盖着红色绒布的长方形物品小心翼翼地走了进来。

莫嘉娜起身来到礼物旁，看了看众人，带着好奇与期待伸手拉开了盖着的绒布。

室内悄然无声，莫嘉娜难以置信地回过头看向亚瑟，眼里泛着泪光，而亚瑟在绒布被掀开后就不自觉地走到了莫嘉娜身边。

那是一幅栩栩如生的油画，被裱在百合花浮雕的复古画框里，百合花上镶嵌着代表露珠的小颗水晶。画中乌瑟·潘德拉贡和伊格瑞恩·潘德拉贡微笑着坐在前排，他们中间站着小莫德雷德，而莫嘉娜与亚瑟分别站在乌瑟与伊格瑞恩的身后两侧。

“我设计了画框，画是梅林画的。他参考了一些你们的照片和采访。梅林还把伊格瑞恩陛下稍微画老了点好让画看起来更自然，希望你们不会介意。”芙蕾雅走到画的另一边介绍道。

“当然不会。这…这实在是太棒了。”莫嘉娜激动得声音发颤，“亚瑟一直想要一幅这样的全家福，但……”

“莫高斯给了我们礼物的建议。”芙蕾雅补充道。

“哦，谢谢你莫高斯。”莫嘉娜走过去紧紧拥抱住她的老朋友，而莫高斯则轻轻地拍了拍她的背。

亚瑟目不转睛地盯着画中的伊格瑞恩·潘德拉贡——他的母亲。莫嘉娜还有一些伊格瑞恩抱着她时拍的照片，但亚瑟什么也没有，伊格瑞恩因为他难产而死。亚瑟在20岁生日接受媒体采访时，说他最想要的生日礼物是有母亲在的全家福，然而这是个无法再实现的奢望。

看了采访的网友们倒是为亚瑟P出了不少全家福，但用的照片都是年轻时候的伊格瑞恩，看起来是那么的格格不入。然而在这幅画里伊格瑞恩依然那么优雅美丽，却多了一些随着年纪增长逐渐显现的成熟端庄，岁月在她的身上留下了些许沧桑痕迹，就好像她和他们所有人一起成长，一起变老了一般。

“请替我谢谢梅林王子好吗？”亚瑟对芙蕾雅说道。

“你可以在舞会上亲自谢他。梅林可不是经常给别人画画的，埃尔多的皇亲贵族都排着队想要呢。”芙蕾雅自豪道。

 

在莫嘉娜的建议下，亚瑟带芙蕾雅去参观皇宫，而莫高斯被莫嘉娜和高汶一起请到了会客室。

“莫高斯，刚才你说谎了。”撤退所有仆人后莫嘉娜开门见山道，“就在芙蕾雅问你知不知道后花园的秋千时。”

莫高斯保持沉默，而高汶则一头雾水。

“大学时就是这样。你一撒谎就会犹豫，还会抿一下嘴唇。”莫嘉娜边说边靠近莫高斯。

“关于此事，我无可奉告。莫嘉娜。”莫高斯毫不退怯地对上莫嘉娜的眼睛，“我不会打破我的原则，你应该最了解。”

“好吧。我不逼你，我自己会查清楚的。”

“有些事是埃尔多皇室的私事，你不应该涉入太多。莫嘉娜。”莫高斯提醒道。

“一个破秋千还能扯出皇室丑闻吗？”莫嘉娜怒不可遏，“我只想知道亚瑟在埃尔多皇宫后花园碰到的自称艾莫瑞斯的小女孩是谁。难道他是见鬼了吗？”

“也许是精灵。”高汶插嘴道。

“闭嘴，高汶。”莫嘉娜吼道。

“……也许真的是精灵。”莫高斯半开玩笑似地附和道，心中隐隐浮现出一个答案。

 

芙蕾雅以与梅林还有约为由拒绝了莫嘉娜晚餐的邀请，在送走芙蕾雅之后，亚瑟为莫嘉娜竟然敢窃听他们大发雷霆（当然是高汶告的密），并且不顾莫嘉娜的反对还是跟着高汶一起回公爵府邸。

在回公爵府邸的车上，亚瑟思考了很多。通过今天与芙蕾雅的接触，他怀疑10岁时相遇的小女孩大概真的是下凡到人间的精灵。芙蕾雅不但对此事毫无记忆，就连亚瑟再看到她时也没有了当初心动的感觉。这样也好。现在，他只想快点回到公爵府邸，紧紧拥抱科林并向他告白。

回到公爵府邸的亚瑟与高汶发现艾玛和今天应该轮休的爱德华管家神色凝重地站在一楼大厅等他们。爱德华手拿一封信来到高汶跟前：“艾玛在给摩根先生打扫房间时发现了这封信，摩根先生的所有行李都不见了。艾玛知道你们今天去皇宫有要事，她不敢贸然打电话，所以就把我叫回来了。”

高汶拆开信快速看了一遍，然后递给亚瑟。

“科林走了。”高汶说道。


	16. Chapter 16

芙蕾雅和莫高斯离开卡美洛皇宫后，直接回到了埃尔多驻卡美洛总领事馆为他们安排的临时行宫。所谓的临时行宫其实也就是一座带有一大片花园的三层楼大洋房，虽然远远达不到皇家标准，但也麻雀虽小五脏俱全。

当芙蕾雅看到洋房前多了两辆黑色奔驰时，就知道一定是妮姆薇回来了。她不顾莫高斯的呼喊下车后便兴冲冲地小跑进一楼客厅，客厅里，妮姆薇正半躺在沙发上独自一人悠闲地喝着红茶。

“梅林呢？”芙蕾雅四下张望并未发现梅林的身影，“你没找到他？”

“别小看埃尔多的情报部门，殿下。”妮姆薇微笑着放下了茶杯，“梅林殿下在楼上自己房间呢。就在你房间的隔壁。”

“谢谢你。妮姆薇。我去找他。”才说完芙蕾雅便迫不及待地冲上了2楼。

妮姆薇好笑地摇了摇头，这时莫高斯一脸严肃地走了进来（尽管大家都认为她几乎没有什么时候不严肃），她对妮姆薇说道：“我有事情禀报，宰相大人。”

 

芙蕾雅来到二楼梅林的房间前直接推开房门，她可没忘记梅林把她一个人留在了埃尔多，然而原先准备的一大堆兴师问罪的话在她看到房间内的梅林后消失得一干二净。

梅林半坐半站地倚靠在窗户旁，他侧着头眺望着窗外一动不动，没有注意到有人走进了房间。夕阳的余晖透过窗户洒进室内，给梅林镀上了一层暖金色的阳光。这原本应是幅美丽温暖的画面，但芙蕾雅只觉得一阵寒意袭来，也许是出于双胞胎的心灵感应，即使在几米外的地方她也能感受到来自梅林的悲伤。梅林虽然总是对人温文尔雅面带微笑，但有时候芙蕾雅觉得梅林离她们很遥远，他好像不属于这个世界，随时随地会消失一般。

“窗外是有什么仙女吸引了你吗？”芙蕾雅努力摆脱悲伤情绪的影响，重新露出微笑，走到梅林身前握住了他冰冷的双手，“我觉得仙女就在你面前。”

梅林闻言转过头，看清来人后露出了淡淡的微笑：“芙蕾雅。”

“你想和我谈谈吗？梅林。”芙蕾雅循循善诱道。

梅林很想说他不想参加舞会了，但是一想到芙蕾雅失望的样子他又开不了口。他叹了口气，说道：“我只是有点想家了，芙蕾雅。听说你今天去卡美洛皇宫了？”

“哦是的。卡美洛皇宫大得吓人。”一换到这个话题，芙蕾雅的兴致就高了起来。

“那你也见到…你的白马王子了？”梅林努力让自己的声音听上去正常。

“见到了。”芙蕾雅白皙的脸上飘过一朵红晕，“他真人要比照片英俊多了。”

将芙蕾雅的表情尽收眼底的梅林眼神黯淡，他微微垂下头，浓密的眼睫毛在他脸上打下一小片阴影，让人看不清他的表情。

“不过……”芙蕾雅欲言又止。

“不过什么？”

“我觉得亚瑟对我有点冷淡。”芙蕾雅回想起亚瑟今天的举止表现，闷闷不乐道。

“也许他只是有点害羞。”梅林违心地安慰道，“有谁会不喜欢我们美丽可爱的芙蕾雅呢。”

“你什么时候变得那么油嘴滑舌了，梅林。”嘴上这么说着，但芙蕾雅还是很受用地笑起来，“对了，他们可喜欢你的那幅画了。亚瑟还要在舞会上亲自谢谢你呢。”

“哦…那真是太好了。”梅林强颜欢笑，“看来卡美洛和埃尔多马上可以联姻了？”

“你真讨厌，梅林。”芙蕾雅害羞地捶打了一下梅林。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡是我在这世上第二爱的男人。”她如是宣布道。

“那第一是谁？”梅林不解地问道。

芙蕾雅朝梅林眨了眨眼，笑而不语。当然是你啦！亲爱的梅林。她在心中默默回答。

 

亚瑟将科林留给高汶的信揉成一团引来了高汶的不满，信中感谢了每一个人，高汶、艾玛、爱德华、马克、兰斯洛特，但惟独没有提到他。经历了昨天他还以为他们两情相悦，但科林竟然就这样一走了之。

亚瑟立刻回到皇宫，他下令秘书室帮他接通卡美洛出入境管理局，让他们调查一名在过去一周内由埃尔多进入卡美洛的名为科林·摩根的年轻男子。经过两三个小时的艰难等待，出入境管理局回复亚瑟，在过去一周乃至一个月内都没有以科林·摩根为名义的男子由埃尔多或者其他什么地方进入卡美洛境内。

好极了！看来就连“科林·摩根”都是个假名。亚瑟趴在床上，从未感到如此挫败过。

亚瑟已经完全失去了参加舞会的兴趣，但他还是得尽到身为王子的义务，所以第二天——也就是舞会的前一天，他在莫嘉娜的安排下试穿参加舞会的宫廷正装。

高汶这个看热闹不嫌事儿大的也来了，美其名曰帮亚瑟审查礼服，实则各种试探亚瑟，企图获得科林离开的真正原因。要说科林离开和亚瑟一点关系也没有，他可不信。这几天就数他们两个相处时间最长，如果说有人做了什么惹到了科林导致他离开，那亚瑟·潘德拉贡的嫌疑最大。然而即使高汶赖在了皇宫一整天，他也没从亚瑟嘴里翘出一个字。

 

不管有些人是兴奋期待，有些人是害怕紧张，或者还有些人兴致缺缺，舞会的那天还是如期而至。

“快点儿，梅林。我们都在等你呢。”芙蕾雅看着换好礼服的梅林磨磨蹭蹭地走下楼梯不由得催促道，但当梅林站在他们面前时她还是忍不住小声惊呼道：“我就知道这套礼服最适合你了，你会把我们的风头都抢走的。”

“我可以不去。”梅林不自在地扯扯衣摆，拉拉袖子。

“别动了，衣服都要被你弄坏了。”芙蕾雅制止了梅林对礼服的继续摧残，帮他拍拍整齐，“你可不能不去。好多人等着看你长什么样子呢。”

“为什么？”梅林困惑道。

“当然是因为你从来没有在公众面前露过脸啦。外面好多人说因为你是个又丑又胖喜欢窝在家里的宅男，所以才不敢露面。”芙蕾雅气呼呼地说道，“你的出现会让他们自己打脸的。不过'喜欢窝在家里的宅男'倒是一点也没说错。”

“先生们，女士们。我们的时间不多了。”莫高斯出声提醒道。

这时梅林才发现莫高斯也换上了晚礼服，便问道：“莫高斯，你也参加舞会吗？”

“哦！忘记和你说了，梅林。是莫嘉娜殿下直接给的请柬，莫高斯和她是老同学。”

“我可以在舞会上保护你们的安全。”莫高斯依旧一脸严肃。

 

莫高斯、妮姆薇、芙蕾雅以及梅林四个人一起坐进了那辆超长的豪华林肯。保镖们则开着奔驰，一辆在前方开道，另一辆在后方护航。

车不知开了多久，梅林将视线从车外风景收回，他瞥到了芙蕾雅空荡荡的脖子不由得皱眉道：“芙蕾雅，你的护身符呢？”

“当然在我脖子上…哦天啊！”芙蕾雅低头一看随即大惊失色：“我一定是落在房间里了。停车停车。”

三辆豪车在路边停了下来，林肯的司机开口道：“请恕我直言，公主殿下。现在再折返行宫会花去我们很多时间。”

“你可不能迟到，殿下。”妮姆薇附和道。

“那怎么办。我不能没有护身符。”芙蕾雅着急地叫了起来。

“你们还是按计划去舞会。我坐保镖的车回去取芙蕾雅的项链。”梅林提出了建议。

“但是…”芙蕾雅虽然不赞同但又想不出别的办法。

“我们不能随便找个人去取阿瓦隆之星，芙蕾雅。”梅林拍拍芙蕾雅的肩，“我迟到一会儿也不会有什么影响的，但你也许会错过开场舞。”

“好吧。”芙蕾雅妥协道，“谢谢你。梅林。”

于是三辆车就这样兵分两路，一辆奔驰与林肯继续驶往卡美洛皇宫，而载有梅林的奔驰则调转方向开回了临时行宫。


	17. Chapter 17

卡美洛皇宫用来举办亚瑟王子生日舞会的宴会大厅可以同时容纳好几百人，每位收到请柬的客人都会在宴会厅入口处被通报，其中特别尊贵的客人（比如其他国家的皇室贵族之类）还会接受亚瑟王子的接见。 这场舞会从下午七点拉开帷幕，客人可以在宴会厅内随意享用由卡美洛皇家御厨精心准备的上百种美酒佳肴。而万众瞩目的开场舞则预定在八点半进行，亚瑟王子会从在场的客人中挑选出一位中意的对象来当他的第一位舞伴。开场舞结束后，任何人都有权利邀请亚瑟王子共舞，当然，如果王子本人也愿意的话。

亚瑟今天所穿的宫廷正装其实是一套经过改良的军装礼服。上身是纯白的收腰款军服，左胸前佩挂了四五枚勋章，领口与袖口红底金边，领口下方垂挂着潘德拉贡家纹形状的挂坠，衣服正面的双排扣与袖口都以纯金打造，金色腰带的边缘处用黑色丝线绣着“卡美洛万岁”的如尼文，形成神秘的花纹。一条红边白底的绶带穿过腰带在衣服下摆处垂下金色的流苏。下身是剪裁贴身的鲜红色军裤，裤子两侧分别有两道拇指宽的金色明线，将亚瑟强有力的腿部线条展现得淋漓尽致，双脚的黑色皮鞋被擦得锃亮。

“感谢您的到来，索菲亚公主。”亚瑟朝身前行礼的金发女子行了吻手礼并目送她离开。

“你简直要把在场的所有女性都迷倒了。”身穿一袭紫红色晚礼服的莫嘉娜站在亚瑟身侧悄声说道，她和高汶负责帮亚瑟应付一些难缠的客人，而乌瑟——卡美洛的国王陛下则坐在远处的国王宝座上默默地观察着舞会动向，并不时接受一些重要客人的觐见。

芙蕾雅一行抵达卡美洛皇宫的时候差不多20点刚过，她们差不多成为了最后一组被通报的客人。

不得不说芙蕾雅三人的到来为舞会增色不少，身着红色斜肩晚礼服的莫高斯冷艳高贵，紫色抹胸晚礼服的妮姆薇妖艳迷人，而年轻可爱的芙蕾雅，一身灰蓝色的纱质晚礼服看似普通，实则每一层纱都缀满了无数颗细小的水晶，每一次摆动都像波光粼粼的湖水随风起伏。

“哇哦，埃尔多真是地灵人杰。”高汶不由得赞叹道，“听说妮姆薇宰相今年都45了，怎么看上去还和30岁一样。”

“闭嘴，高汶。”莫嘉娜边露出笑容边小声命令道。

“感谢你们的到来。芙蕾雅公主、妮姆薇宰相、莫高斯。”亚瑟分别行吻手礼道，“梅林王子呢？为什么没有看见他？我父亲也想亲自感谢他画了那幅全家福。”

“哦我很抱歉。我把一件很重要的东西落下了，所以梅林回去帮我取了。他应该很快就会赶来的。”芙蕾雅满脸歉意。

“但愿他能赶上开场舞。”亚瑟礼貌地回答道。

 

梅林顺利地在芙蕾雅的房间里找到了她的项链，然而当他再次坐着车前往卡美洛皇宫时，车子抛锚了。司机和保镖不得不下车查看车子的情况，而等在车上的梅林在开始觉得有点闷的时候也下了车。

“我想是发动机烧了，殿下。恐怕这车没法继续开了。”司机检查了半天后向梅林报告了这一结论。

“我们应该走大马路的。这条近道连个人影都没有。”保镖向司机提出了不满。

“这种时间走大马路你就堵着别动了。”司机激动地嚷起来。

“好了。先生们。吵架不能帮我们解决任何问题。”梅林出声阻止道。其实他心里还有点小庆幸，这样他就有正当理由躲过舞会了。

这时，一辆载着许多南瓜的小货车在他们旁边停了下来。“我想你们需要帮助？”一位棕发青年从车上下来。

“我们的车发动机烧了。”保镖警觉地打量着来人。

“那你们只能打电话叫拖车了，在这个地方等拖车来，我想大概至少需要一个多小时。”青年善意地提醒道。

“天啊，我们要赶不上舞会了。”司机焦躁地狂揉自己的头发。

“舞会？”青年打量了眼前的三人，然后把视线停留在了梅林身上，“你们是要去卡美洛皇宫参加舞会吗？”

“是的。”梅林回答道，“不过我想也许我们不用去了。”

“您可不能不去，殿下。妮姆薇大人会宰了我们的。”司机哀嚎道。

“殿下？妮姆薇大人？”青年突然瞪大了眼睛，“哦天啊！你是梅林！”

“你认识我？”梅林不可思议道。

“我是威尔啊。威尔·史密斯，中学一年级和你一个班的，后来你跳级了。”威尔兴奋地说道。

“哦！威尔！真高兴见到你，但你怎么在卡美洛？”

“中学三年级的时候我全家就搬来卡美洛了，我爸爸在这卖埃尔多品种的南瓜。生意很不错，我现在都是南瓜小王子了。如果你不介意的话，我可以送你。我是说…送你到卡美洛皇宫。”威尔尴尬地回头看了一眼自己那辆装满了南瓜的小货车，“不过好歹是辆宝马。”

“当然不介意。”如果这也是天意安排的话，那么还是顺其自然吧。

由于威尔的宝马小货车除了驾驶位就只有一个副驾驶位，梅林在保镖将小货车前前后后从里到外检查了一遍，又对梅林千叮咛万嘱咐后才得以上车。

“你的保镖简直有点神经质。”威尔驾着方向盘皱着眉头说道，“他竟然觉得后面的南瓜下面可能藏了人。还好你阻止了他，不然他就要把我的南瓜全部翻一遍了。”

“我很抱歉。”梅林一想到刚才的场景就滑稽得忍不住想笑。

“那不是你的错，我懂，那是他的工作。”威尔耸耸肩，“对了，你知道亚瑟王子可能在今天的舞会上决定婚约者吗？”

威尔的话就像一盆凉水浇在了梅林心上。

“不…我不知道。你哪儿听来的？”

“当然有我自己的渠道啦。”威尔朝梅林眨了个眼，继续滔滔不绝，丝毫没有注意到梅林的沉默。

当卡美洛城堡的塔尖远远进入梅林的视线时，他才想到一个很重要的问题：“威尔，你觉不觉得开着这辆车出现在皇宫正门并不太合适？”

“哦！当然了！我才没那么傻。”威尔在路口打了个弯，最后将车停在了看似皇宫偏门的地方。就在梅林跟着威尔下车，思考自己是不是要徒步走到正门去的时候，威尔和偏门的侍卫不知道说了些什么，过了一会儿竟然放他们进去了。

在威尔的带领下，梅林发现他们穿过了一个庭院来到一扇铁门前，威尔刚抬起敲门的手，铁门就从里面被打开，差点撞飞他。

“臭小子。今天你已经送过南瓜了，又来找我干吗。”一个厨子样的中年妇人走了出来。

“我有个朋友参加舞会要迟到了，你能让他穿过厨房的近道去宴会厅吗？亲爱的苏珊。下个月的南瓜我给你打八折。”

“你还认识能参加舞会的朋友？得了吧。该不会是你那一直挂嘴边的中学同学来找你了吧。”苏珊哈哈哈大笑起来，然后她看到了梅林。

“你说对了，苏珊。这是我的中学同学。梅林·艾莫瑞斯，埃尔多的王子殿下。”威尔把梅林拉到苏珊面前。

尽管梅林的外表衣着已经让苏珊相信了七八分，但她还是谨慎地说道：“要是人人都自称是哪儿的王子公主，那还不乱套了。你有什么证明吗？”

“哦，是的。”梅林掏出了舞会请柬递给苏珊。

“怎么样？”威尔看着苏珊将请柬正过来反过去仿佛要把请柬给看穿似的，不由得催促道。

“看上去像是真的。”苏珊又上下打量了一下梅林。

“当然是真的了。如果是假的我就终生免费提供南瓜给你。”威尔抗议道。

“行了行了。如果是假的，我们就都去监狱里种南瓜吧。我还不了解你小子嘛。进来吧。”

苏珊拿了张便条纸匆匆画了张草图，把它和请柬一起递给梅林，“从这里出去，按着我画给你的图走就能到宴会厅门口了。”

“实在是太感谢你们了。”梅林感谢道。

“好了，快去吧。”威尔拍了拍梅林的肩。

直到梅林走远了，威尔才反应过来：“我忘了问他要联系方式！”

“你的事办完了就从我的厨房滚出去。”苏珊把大吼大叫的威尔撵了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x 对不起威尔同学，我又用了“威尔·史密斯”这个名字。  
> x 不知道宝马有没有货车，但是和南瓜放一起就是南瓜马车了嘛。去舞会怎么可以没有南瓜马车嘛。  
> x 二瑟的军装礼服请参考电影茜茜公主里面晚宴上弗兰茨的那套。


	18. Chapter 18

卡美洛皇宫的确像芙蕾雅所说的大得吓死人，尽管拿到了厨房大妈画的简易路线图，但梅林很显然忘记了自己是个地图白痴。在梅林第三次拐错弯后，他叹着气将那张已经完全不能参考的便条纸塞回了口袋。整个卡美洛皇宫的仆人侍卫估计都被派去舞会了，他一路上竟然没有碰到一个人。

就在梅林一筹莫展的时候，“喵”的一声一只小白猫从他的面前走了过去。梅林像着了魔似的跟在小白猫身后走进了一间门敞开着的房间，看摆设应该是间休息室。小白猫似乎发现有人跟着他，嗖地钻进了休息室内的一道窄门，跟进去的梅林发现里面漆黑一片。正当他想离开时，外面传来了说话声以及关门声，熟悉的名字让他屏住了呼吸靠在墙上，听着外面的动静。

“芙蕾雅公主今天没有戴那条项链，阁下。”一个年轻男人的声音说道。

“太奇怪了。她一直和她那条该死的项链形影不离。今天为什么没有戴。”被称为阁下的男人声音听起来像是个中年人。

“也许她放在了手提包里。如果要动手的话，今天的舞会是我们最好也是唯一的机会。”

“你说的对，阿瓦隆之星如此重要的东西她不可能不随身携带。如果有必要就连人一起抓了。”

“是，阁下！”

被谈话内容震惊到的梅林脚下一个踉跄，不知道撞掉了什么，发出“啪”的掉落声。

“什么人在那！出来！”年轻男子的声音吼道。

梅林吓得惊出一身冷汗，他只能默默祈祷外面的人不会发现他，快点离开，因为就在刚才他听到了手枪上膛的的声音，然而小黑屋外，皮鞋在大理石地板上发出的响亮脚步声离他越来越近……

“喵～～～”小白猫走出小黑屋回到了外面的休息室。

“原来是只猫。”年轻男子松了口气。

“是莫嘉娜养的阿苏萨。我们还是快回舞会吧。告诉下面的人做好最坏打算，如果看不到阿瓦隆之星就带走芙蕾雅公主。”

“是，阁下。”

随着脚步声的离开以及门被重新关上的声音，梅林才稍稍放松了警惕，他又在小黑屋里静静呆了好一会儿才小心翼翼地从里面走出来，休息室内已经空无一人。

“天啊！”梅林从上衣口袋里取出手帕打开，里面包着的正是芙蕾雅的护身符——阿瓦隆之星。

与梅林护身符简洁的设计不同，芙蕾雅的阿瓦隆之星被打造成水滴状，垂挂在一只铂金镂刻的蝴蝶下方，而蝴蝶背后设计了别针以及串孔，使它既可以成为项链，亦可以成为胸针。

不论发生什么都不能让芙蕾雅有被掳走的风险，最好的方法就是让那些人在其他地方看到阿瓦隆之星，但如何在不知道他们身份的情况下确保他们一定能看到呢？梅林的脑袋飞速运转着，只见他拆下蝴蝶背后的项链，将它佩戴在了自己的左边领口。

谢天谢地梅林总算在走廊上撞到了一个人，双方在看清对方的脸后都惊讶地叫道。

“兰斯洛特！”

“科林！”

“科林，你怎么溜进来的？”兰斯洛特打量了一下梅林，紧张地把他拉到一旁，说道：“不管你用了什么方法进来，如果被查到你就麻烦大了。我们都在找你，亚瑟快疯了。你待在这别动，我想办法带他出来见你。”

“兰斯洛特，其实我……”

“千万别动！”兰斯洛特叮嘱着离开。

梅林无法静下心来等在原地，现在他关心的只有芙蕾雅的安危。于是当终于有一个仆人打扮的年轻人从走廊经过时，他叫住了他。

自称乔治的男仆在查看了梅林的请柬后，恭敬地行礼道：“请随我来。艾莫瑞斯王子殿下。”

 

“亚瑟。”兰斯洛特走到亚瑟身后小声说道：“科林溜进来了。我不知道他用了什么方法，我让他在外面等你。”

“你说真的？”亚瑟既惊讶又有点窃喜，“快带我去。”

就在这时，一只手抓住了亚瑟。

“你要去哪儿？我必须提醒你，还有5分钟你就该选好舞伴跳开场舞了。”莫嘉娜不满地皱起了眉头。

“抱歉，莫嘉娜，但我有很重要的事需要离开一下。我保证马上就回来。”

“不行，你可以等跳完开场舞再走。”

就在姐弟两人争论不休时，宴会厅入口处的侍从手持礼杖敲击了三下地面，意味着又有客人抵达了。这无疑引起了宴会厅内几乎所有人的注意，因为在大约20分钟前宴会厅的大门就被关上了，究竟是谁这么没有时间概念？

随着宴会厅的大门被缓缓开启，入口处的侍从清了清嗓子高声宣布道：“埃尔多王国，梅林·艾莫瑞斯王子殿下驾到。”

 

埃尔多这位从不露面的神秘王子的出现使在场的众人都不由得倒吸了一口气。他身着一套与芙蕾雅晚礼服同色的燕尾服，贴身的剪裁勾勒出了他优美的身体线条。蚕丝质地使得礼服在灯光下泛着流光溢彩，扣子是镶嵌在银制底座上的藏青色水晶，最特别的是左边领口处别了一枚银色的蝴蝶胸针，胸针下方垂着一枚灰蓝色的水滴状水晶。青年那不输于那西瑟斯*【注1】的俊美容貌略显苍白，他神色焦虑地扫视着人群，仿佛在寻找什么人。

“上帝啊。”高汶不知道什么时候来到了亚瑟与兰斯洛特身旁，后者早已惊讶得说不出话来。

“梅林！”芙蕾雅高兴地快步从亚瑟身边经过走向梅林，“你终于来了。我还以为……”

这时芙蕾雅看到了梅林别在领口的胸针，她不解地问道：“梅林，为什么你……”

“我等会儿会和你解释的，芙蕾雅。答应我去找妮姆薇和莫高斯，一步也不别离开她们好吗？”

“但是为什么？”

梅林没法继续回答芙蕾雅，因为亚瑟走到了他的面前。

“欢迎您的到来，梅林王子。”亚瑟看到梅林的脸色越发苍白，朝他伸出右手。

“感谢您的邀请。”梅林伸手回握，想抽回手时却发现亚瑟紧握着他的手不肯松开。

“你的脸色不是很好，我想你也许应该到休息室休息下。”亚瑟暗自使力不容拒绝地将梅林拽到自己身边，随即对芙蕾雅说道，“请容许我们先失陪一会儿。”

“我也一起去…”芙蕾雅担心地看着梅林。

“别担心，芙蕾雅，我想我坐一会儿就好了。”梅林心虚地不敢去看芙蕾雅的眼睛，“答应我，去找妮姆薇和莫高斯好吗。”

“好吧。”芙蕾雅妥协道，“如果你真的很难受，一定要告诉我。”

亚瑟面带微笑，他一路边朝客人点头致意边把梅林推进了宴会厅内部的一间休息室并关上门。

“所以，这就是你不告而别的理由吗？科林。哦不，应该叫你尊贵的梅林·艾莫瑞斯王子殿下。”亚瑟气呼呼地质问道。

“我没有不告而别。我留了信…”梅林小声反驳。

不提信还好，一提到那封信亚瑟就心塞：“那封信里一个字都没提到我！”

“那你想怎么样？”梅林反问道，“我们不可能。”

“为什么不可能？”亚瑟痛恨梅林连尝试的机会都不给他就直接判死刑。

“芙蕾雅喜欢你！”梅林喊道。

“所以你要把我让给她？就因为你妹妹喜欢我？”亚瑟简直难以置信。

“你也喜欢芙蕾雅！兰斯洛特都告诉我了！”

“上帝，那只是个误会。”亚瑟走近梅林向他举起右手发誓道：“我——亚瑟·潘德拉贡从现在到未来，只爱梅林·艾莫瑞斯一个人，此志不渝，海枯石烂。”

亚瑟突如其来的告白让梅林措手不及，他下意识地想要逃离这个房间。看穿梅林意图的亚瑟一把抓住梅林将他拉进自己的怀抱牢牢禁锢。

“我不会再让你从我身边逃走了。”亚瑟如是说道，低下头封住了梅林的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】那西瑟斯是希腊神话里最俊美的男子。


	19. Chapter 19

梅林在好几次尝试推开亚瑟未果后，放弃地任由后者将他吻到气喘吁吁快站不住时才放开。

“噢！”亚瑟突然掐了一下梅林的腰引起梅林的惊呼。

“你要是再敢随随便便离开，我绝对不会这么轻易放过你。”亚瑟在梅林耳边用低沉的声音警告道。

“那么，你是要和我一起回宴会厅，还是继续在这休息？”亚瑟终于松开圈住梅林的双手，把对方礼服上的褶皱理平，他的手滑过梅林的领口然后停留在蝴蝶胸针上，“看来你很喜欢在这里搞些小动物做装饰，上次是小松鼠，这次是蝴蝶。”

蝴蝶…哦天啊！梅林这时才想起来自己还有正事没办，都是眼前的混蛋给搅的。

“我要回宴会厅了。”梅林走到休息室门口回过头，发现亚瑟还站在原地看着他，“希望你不要再有什么奇怪的举动，如果你不想连任《阿尔比恩》封面人物的话。”

就在这时，兰斯洛特推门走了进来，梅林略尴尬地向他微微点头致意后便离开了休息室。

“亚瑟。”兰斯洛特提醒道，“如果你再不出现，莫嘉娜就要把皇宫掀了。”

“这就来。”亚瑟露出了他可爱的虎牙。

 

梅林离开休息室后很快发现了和莫高斯在一起的芙蕾雅，而妮姆薇正在不远处和卡美洛的国王乌瑟交谈着什么。那些人的目标是芙蕾雅的阿瓦隆之星，所以他们一定会密切关注她，只要他和芙蕾雅在一起，那些人很快就能发现他们要找的东西在自己身上。这样想着，他走到了芙蕾雅和莫高斯身边。

“梅林。你怎么出来了？你不用休息了吗？”芙蕾雅关切地问道。

“我感觉好多了，芙蕾雅。妮姆薇在和乌瑟陛下谈什么？”梅林转移话题道。

“我也不知道。不过是乌瑟陛下派人来请她过去的。他们看上去谈得不是很愉快。”芙蕾雅忧虑地看着妮姆薇越来越阴沉的脸。

 

“谢天谢地你总算出现了，你知不知道开场舞已经比预计的要晚十几分钟了。”莫嘉娜一面保持微笑，一面斥责亚瑟道，“你可别告诉我你还没决定好舞伴。如果那样的话，我绝对会让高汶和你一起跳的。”

“别担心，莫嘉娜。”亚瑟从上衣口袋里掏出白手套戴上，勾起嘴角看向某个灰蓝色身影，“我已经有舞伴人选了。”

莫嘉娜朝亚瑟的视线方向看去，芙蕾雅公主正在和她哥哥聊着天，她满意地点头道：“这样还差不多。”

在亚瑟的点头示意下，舞会现场的音乐停止了演奏，刚才还在愉快交谈着的客人们也很快安静了下来。所有人都将视线投向了站在宴会厅中央的亚瑟王子，当她们意识到王子殿下是要开始挑选开场舞的舞伴时，宴会厅又小小地骚动起来。

那些未婚的年轻小姐们都纷纷挤到人群的最外面来，好让亚瑟王子能够看到自己。每个人脸上除了充满期待还都洋溢着自信得意，仿佛王子一定会选自己当舞伴似的。

“哦天啊，梅林，我紧张得胃都挤成一团了。”看到亚瑟朝他们的方向走来，芙蕾雅不自觉地紧紧抓住了梅林的手臂。

梅林看向亚瑟，心头涌起一阵不祥的预感，也许他应该等到开场舞结束再出来的。不可避免地梅林对上了亚瑟的视线，而后者竟然还对他眨了个眼。

“天哪！亚瑟王子对我眨眼了！”  
“少自作多情了，他明明是在对我眨眼。”  
“你们也不照照镜子，是在对我眨眼才对。”  
“……”

全场大概只有芙蕾雅一个人察觉到了不对劲，她感受到从梅林手臂传来的微弱颤抖。芙蕾雅看看亚瑟，又转过头看看梅林，不太确定地开口道：“为什么我觉得亚瑟是在和你眨眼。梅林？”

不知该如何回答芙蕾雅的梅林怒瞪亚瑟，大有你敢过来请我跳舞试试看之意，而亚瑟也不负所望地缓缓走到了他面前。只见亚瑟朝他伸出右手，微微鞠躬道：“不知我是否有这份荣幸能邀请你共舞。亲爱的……梅林。”

梅林的耳边传来周围的抽气声和小声议论，他却一个字都听不进，他转过头去看芙蕾雅，发现她早就松开了他的手臂，望着他的眼神充满了疑惑，而不远处的妮姆薇也讶异地看向这里。

梅林很想拒绝亚瑟，但是他知道如果他真那样做的话不仅会让亚瑟当众难堪，更严重的是可能会影响到两国外交。

“殿下。”身后的莫高斯小声提醒迟迟没有动作的梅林。

事已至此，那就听天由命吧。抱歉，芙蕾雅。梅林在心中默默念道，然后慢慢地朝亚瑟伸出了右手。

“我可不会跳女步。”当两人来到舞池中央时，梅林赌气地对亚瑟说道。

“我来跳。”仿佛意料到梅林会这样说的亚瑟平静地回答。

“我跳得很烂。”

“我教你。”

“……”

“还有什么问题吗？梅林。”亚瑟笑得一脸得瑟。

“没了……”

亚瑟朝远处点头示意，悠扬的华尔兹舞曲随即响起。

“嘶……”梅林用力地踩了亚瑟一脚。

“嘶……”又一脚。

“尽管踩，我还有很多双备用的鞋呢。”亚瑟一脸镇定，不以为意。

仿佛把拳头打在了棉花上的梅林停止了孩子气的赌气行为，认真地跳起舞来，他可不能给埃尔多丢脸。

“埃尔多的王子原来不是土肥圆的宅男。”  
“他太好看了！就像精灵一样。我也想和他跳舞。”  
“舞跳得也好，虽然一开始跳得不怎么样。”  
“他们还挺般配的。”

随着亚瑟与梅林的翩翩起舞，周围不断传来惊叹声与赞美声，梅林可气地发现眼前的混蛋笑得更嚣张了。

音乐停止，宴会厅爆发出雷鸣般的掌声。因为这曲煎熬的舞蹈终于结束的梅林不由得松了一口气，但很显然他放松得太早了。

“感谢各位参加我28岁的生日舞会，借此机会我想向大家宣布。”亚瑟牵起了梅林的手，“我——亚瑟·潘德拉贡——终于找到了终生伴侣——埃尔多王国的梅林艾莫瑞斯王子。”

亚瑟的男仆乔治时机巧妙地提来了一大篮红玫瑰。亚瑟从篮子中取出玫瑰献到梅林面前：“希望你能答应我的求婚，梅林。”说完，他在众人见证下单膝跪地。

“见鬼，我早该发现他们俩不太对劲。”高汶懊恼地扶额。

“看来你知道的不少。”莫嘉娜闻言看向高汶，“我很乐意听你解释这到底是怎么回事。”

“如果你不答应我，我只能长跪不起。”亚瑟无赖道。

天啊，他之前一定是被亚瑟的英俊外表给蒙蔽了双眼，所以才没发现他根本就是个幼稚且无赖的混蛋。真该让芙蕾雅知道他的真面目。

对了！芙蕾雅呢！梅林飞快地扫视着人群，终于看到了身着灰蓝色晚礼服的人影向露台外走去，他想也没想跟着冲了过去，留下仍跪在地上的亚瑟与惊呼的人群。

 

“芙蕾雅！你等等！你听我解释。”梅林追着芙蕾雅来到了一大座花园却跟丢了她，所以只能靠呼喊来寻找她。

卡美洛的夜空几乎没有星星，连月亮今天也不巧地躲在了云层后方，花园里昏暗的路灯寥寥可数，梅林走在花园里，胸前的阿瓦隆之星绽放出微弱光芒。

忽然，身后响起了轻微的脚步声，惊喜地以为是芙蕾雅的梅林刚想转身，后脑传来一阵疼痛，他便两眼一黑失去了意识……


	20. Chapter 20

一声尖叫划破夜空。

“是芙蕾雅殿下。”莫高斯回头对同样追出来的亚瑟与兰斯洛特说道。

“在花园那头。”兰斯洛特判断道。三人相视一眼，默契地一起朝尖叫声传来的地方奔去。

眼前的景象让他们震惊，芙蕾雅瘫坐在地上，哭成个泪人似地紧紧搂着梅林。梅林双眼紧闭，脸上毫无血色，任凭芙蕾雅如何呼唤都毫无反应。

“求求你醒醒，梅林。你不要吓我，这一点也不好玩。”芙蕾雅哭着乞求道。

亚瑟僵在原地，只觉得全身的血液仿佛正在从自己的身体流失，从未有过的恐惧铺天盖地向他袭来。

莫高斯来到梅林身边蹲下，伸手探了探他的颈部动脉。在确认到梅林的脉搏还有跳动后，她问芙蕾雅道：“请告诉我们刚才发生了什么，殿下。”

“我…我不知道。我听见梅林在喊我，我不想见到他，所以就朝花园里面走。”芙蕾雅抽泣道，“后来突然没声音了，我以为…我以为他找不到我就走了。我往回走的时候…就看到…就看到梅林趴在地上一动不动。”

“你说他是趴在地上的？”

“是的。”芙蕾雅不太明白莫高斯为什么关心这个。

“请搭把手，殿下。”莫高斯从芙蕾雅怀里小心扶起梅林的上半身让他靠在芙蕾雅左肩处，她仔细地检查了梅林然后宣布道：“他被人袭击了头部，没有流血，但我们需要医生给他做进一步检查。”

“快去请盖尤斯到我房里，兰斯洛特。”终于回过神来的亚瑟快步走到梅林身边将他打横抱起，然后对闻声赶来的巡逻侍卫下令道：“封锁皇宫，一个可疑人物都不要放过。”

 

“梅林……醒醒……”一个熟悉的声音在梅林耳边响起，他睁开双眼站起身，一道模糊的身影出现在梅林前方不远处，“你得回去……你不该让关心你的人担心……梅林……”

“你是谁？”梅林想走近对方，他迈出一步后却发现自己踩在水里，原来他正在湖岸边，而那道身影站在湖中的小船上，离岸边越来越远。

“回去吧。梅林……”小船载着男人逐渐漂远，最终消失在浓雾里。

“等等！告诉我你是谁！等等！”梅林猛地睁开双眼坐起上半身，刚才的景象顷刻消失，他坐在一间豪华房间的大床上，床周围一群人神情紧张地看着他。

“太好了。你终于醒了。”芙蕾雅扑到床边紧紧抱住梅林，“都是我的错，要是我没有随便跑开，没有装作没听见你喊我，你就不会出事了。要是你出了什么三长两短，我一辈子都不会原谅我自己的。”

“嘶……”梅林吃痛地摸了摸自己的后脑勺。

“哦抱歉。是不是我弄疼你了。”芙蕾雅连忙松开梅林。

“我没事，芙蕾雅。”梅林安抚道。

“芙蕾雅殿下，如果您允许的话，请让我再检查一下。”

“哦当然。”芙蕾雅起身站到一旁，给卡美洛的宫廷御医盖尤斯让出位置。

盖尤斯拿着小手电检查了梅林的瞳孔，又问了他几个类似于“有没有头晕？”“觉得恶心想睡觉吗？”之类的问题。

“梅林殿下头部的伤并不严重，应该没有大碍了。当然如果担心的话，可以去医院做个脑部CT。从受伤程度来看，我认为袭击殿下的人并不想置他于死地，只是想打晕他。”

“乌瑟。”

房间内的所有人看向了妮姆薇，她竟然直呼卡美洛国王陛下的名字，看来埃尔多的铁血宰相妮姆薇与卡美洛的国王乌瑟·潘德拉贡是旧识的传言是真的。

“我想知道为什么卡美洛皇宫竟然能混进这样的危险分子。”妮姆薇质问道。

“对此我感到很抱歉，妮姆薇。”堂堂的乌瑟·潘德拉贡竟然低声下气道，“我们已经把今天在皇宫的人员都排查过一遍了，目前并没有发现特别可疑的人物。我代表卡美洛承诺，一定会给埃尔多皇室一个交代。”

妮姆薇显然不太满意这个回答，她嗤笑一声走到床的正前方。

“你有没有看到袭击你的人，殿下？”妮姆薇问梅林道。

“没有。我听到脚步声还以为是芙蕾雅，但我还没来得及回头就被打了。”

“那么你也不知道为什么有人会想要袭击你了？”妮姆薇不抱希望地继续问道。

“为什么要袭击我？”梅林重复着问题然后突然想起了什么，他发现自己只穿着衬衫便着急地问道：“我的外套呢？把我的外套给我！快！”

尽管不知道梅林的意图，但莫高斯还是取来了衣服递给梅林。

梅林拿到衣服后的第一件事就是查看领口，那边空空如也。

“没有了。他们拿走了它。”梅林自言自语道。

“谁拿走了什么？梅林。”亚瑟问出了大家都想问的问题。

“芙蕾雅的护身符。那就是他们的目的。”梅林解释道。

“你是说袭击你的人是为了芙蕾雅殿下的护身符？”妮姆薇眯起了双眼。

“是的，他们想要阿瓦隆之星。”梅林丝毫没有察觉到自己已经掉入了妮姆薇的提问陷阱。

“你没有看到袭击你的人，但你用了复数“他们”，殿下。你甚至还知道他们是冲着芙蕾雅殿下的阿瓦隆之星而来。”妮姆薇每说一句话便走近梅林一步，最后她来到梅林跟前，勃然大怒道：“你明知道有人觊觎阿瓦隆之星，还把它别在胸前！我不敢相信你竟然故意让自己置身于危险处境！”

妮姆薇的话震惊了在场每一个人，谁都没有料到事情会有这样的展开。芙蕾雅此刻才明白为什么梅林一来就让她不要离开妮姆薇和莫高斯一步，为什么把她的护身符别在自己胸前。而亚瑟与妮姆薇一样，为梅林如此不顾自己的安危而愤怒，更让人生气的是，刚才他们有那么多时间在一起，梅林甚至没有考虑过寻求他的帮助。

“我不得不那样做，如果他们没有看到阿瓦隆之星，就会对芙蕾雅不利。”梅林把自己在某间休息室所听到的一切都和盘托出。

“梅林·艾莫瑞斯！”妮姆薇艳丽的脸庞爬上了盛怒的青筋，“你如果再不顾自己的安危，我就把你关到福佑岛去！”

“你没有权利那么做！”梅林大声抗议道，“你知道我不能让芙蕾雅出任何事，她是埃尔多的王位继承人！”

“收回你那可笑的英雄主义！如果你不明白的话，我现在就清清楚楚地告诉你，整个埃尔多，甚至整个阿尔比恩的人加起来都没有你重要！”

“你说什么？”梅林显然被妮姆薇的这番言论给吓懵了。

妮姆薇这才发觉自己刚才的失言，她避重就轻地说道：“莫高斯，让下面做好准备，我们明天回埃尔多。”

“我不回去。那个幕后主使被称作阁下。他一定是参加今天舞会的有地位的人士之一。我记得他的声音！我们可以找到他。”梅林据理力争。

“我认为梅林王子说得很有道理。”乌瑟说道：“我们需要他的帮助来抓到犯人。你们可以住在皇宫。”

“经过今天，我不再认为卡美洛皇宫是个安全的地方。”妮姆薇毫不客气地拒绝道。

“我会寸步不离保护梅林的安全，以我的生命发誓。”亚瑟站出来直视妮姆薇说道。

“我会加强皇宫的守卫。”乌瑟承诺道。

妮姆薇看了一眼亚瑟，又回头看了眼梅林，一言不发地走出了房间，莫高斯紧随其后。

“看来她同意了。我们为什么不让梅林王子好好休息一下呢？”

在乌瑟的建议下，众人纷纷离开。芙蕾雅拥抱梅林并吻了一下他的额头也离开了。亚瑟走在最后，在所有人都离开房间后，他轻轻地关上了房门。

亚瑟走到床边坐下，伸手摸了摸梅林的头。

“你怎么还不走？”梅林问道。

“这是我的房间，而且我觉得我们需要谈谈。”

“我从没见过妮姆薇发那么大的火。”梅林曲起双腿，抱住了自己的膝盖，把头靠在上面。

“她只是关心你。”

“那你也认为我做错了吗？”梅林抬头看向亚瑟。

“你很勇敢，梅林。但我不得不说，是的，你做错了。你不该让关心你的人那么担心你。”亚瑟一脸严肃地说道。

“你们说的话都一样…”梅林小声嘀咕道。

“你们？”

“我做了个梦。梦里有个人也对我说我不该让关心自己的人担心。”

“那个人是谁？”

“我不知道。我看不清他的脸，但是我觉得我一定认识他，他给我一种很熟悉的感觉。”拼命回想梦境的梅林只觉得一阵头痛袭来。

“你需要休息，梅林。”亚瑟扶着梅林躺下。

“那你呢？”

“我留在这陪你。”亚瑟抚摸着梅林的头发轻声说道。

梅林安心地闭上了双眼，很快进入了睡眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x 没有英雄救美但是有公主抱！  
> x 没有暴走的亚瑟，但是有暴走的妮姆薇！  
> x 友情提醒：想看现代童话au的童鞋们请注意，拜上一章连脸都没露只露了个声音的反派所赐，本文主线任务即将被开启。梅林没有魔法还叫什么梅林，让我们一起期待魔法重回阿尔比恩。


	21. Chapter 21

众人离开亚瑟的房间后，乌瑟便命人给芙蕾雅等人安排房间，并在每间房外派了不少侍卫。芙蕾雅为今晚发生的一系列事情感到身心疲惫，就早早回房休息了。莫高斯则随着妮姆薇进了后者的房间。

妮姆薇打开阳台的落地窗，倚靠在窗边静静地望着夜空，她看上去是那么忧伤无助，任谁都不会把此刻的她和那个大名鼎鼎让人闻风丧胆的铁血宰相联系在一起。莫高斯笔直地站在离她稍远的地方默默等候指示。许久，妮姆薇才转过身来开口问道：“你认为我的决定正确吗？莫高斯。”

“如果您是说请乌瑟陛下在舞会受邀名单里加上梅林殿下的名字这件事的话，我认为这是很明智的决定。”莫高斯走近妮姆薇回答道。

“但是如果我没有这样做的话，他就不会受伤了。”妮姆薇自责道。

“我认为…这反而是我们目前能得到的最好结果，大人。如果梅林殿下没有来，受伤的也许就是芙蕾雅殿下了，那样的话后果会比现在严重得多。我想您应该没有忘记十五年前的那件事吧。”

“当然没有！”妮姆薇的眼中闪过一瞬惊恐，“我甚至不敢想象如果那天我稍微晚到一会儿……”

“埃尔多水晶带来的最新预言预示着阿尔比恩的危机即将到来，这也是您当初决定尽快安排梅林殿下与亚瑟王子见面的原因，尽管他们早在我们不知道的时候就已经见过面了。而现在敌人已经出现，虽然不知道他们抢夺阿瓦隆之星的真正目的，但恐怕光靠我们的力量已经无法再保护梅林殿下了。”

“如果他们知道还有一块阿瓦隆之星在梅林身上……”

“他们很有可能会再来。”

妮姆薇沉默，而莫高斯继续说道。

“您做的一切决定都是为了梅林殿下和古教，大人，但是您刚才太冲动了。”

“我知道。”妮姆薇长叹一口气道，“他们没有起疑心吧？”

“我想没有。他们应该会认为您是关心则乱才导致的口不择言。”

妮姆薇微微点头道：“事情进展得比我们预想得更顺利，亚瑟王子甚至已经向梅林求婚了。不过芙蕾雅那边……”

“我倒认为不必太过担心芙蕾雅殿下，她也许会伤心几天，但在她心里，梅林殿下占的位置比女王陛下还重要。”

“我倒不是担心芙蕾雅，莫高斯。我担心的是梅林会因为芙蕾雅而拒绝亚瑟王子。”

“没有人可以抗拒命运，大人。”莫高斯神情严肃，“梅林殿下与亚瑟王子就像是一枚硬币的两面，他们的命运紧密相连。无论是过去、现在或者将来，都没有人能够将他们分开。”

“我想你现在最好去开门，莫高斯。”妮姆薇突然看向房门处说道，“我们有客人了。”

闻言莫高斯走向门口，而敲门声也适时响起，她从里面打开门，一位有着大小眼的银发老人站在门外，莫高斯认出他是卡美洛的皇家首席御医——盖尤斯。

 

第二天早上，当亚瑟醒来时梅林还在熟睡，他轻轻地在梅林额头上留下一个吻便悄悄起身下床离开了卧室。

卧室外的起居室里，乔治已经准备好了早餐，兰斯洛特也早已等候在那。亚瑟坐到沙发椅上，端起咖啡喝了一口，朝兰斯洛特点头示意。

“昨天晚上我们以有恐怖分子可能将一件带传染病毒的微型武器藏在了某一位客人身上为由，对参加舞会的所有客人进行了检查，特别是男性客人。谢天谢地在盖尤斯和莫高斯的危言耸听下，就连那些喜欢用鼻子看人的皇室贵族也……咳咳，当然不包括你，亚瑟…言归正传，他们都十分配合。很遗憾的是，我们没有发现芙蕾雅殿下的阿瓦隆之星。”兰斯洛特汇报道。

“阿瓦隆之星一定已经被转移了。”亚瑟肯定道，“为什么会有人为了一块水晶冒这么大风险？”

“那显然不是一块普通的水晶，据莫高斯说，它…在黑暗的地方会发光。”兰斯洛特解释道。

“……会发光？”亚瑟挑起了一条眉毛，“好吧，她们显然没有说出全部实话。”

“我倒是觉得她们自己也一头雾水。”兰斯洛特继续汇报道，“另外，还有一个好消息和一个坏消息。你想先听哪个？”

亚瑟眯起眼睛思考了一会儿，回答道：“坏消息。”

“坏消息是我们发现昨天晚上有个仆人在花园听到芙蕾雅殿下的尖叫声后目击到了一切，而且他把这个消息卖给了《阿尔比恩》。”

“他缺钱吗？”亚瑟很肯定卡美洛皇室对每一位在皇宫工作的人员都给予了优渥的报酬和待遇。

“也许是出于报复。上一年度的皇室最佳男仆表彰，这位叫塞德里克的仆人败给了乔治。”

兰斯洛特与亚瑟不约而同看向正在为亚瑟准备今天所穿衣服的乔治，后者骄傲地挺起了胸膛。

“塞德里克认为埃尔多的王子在卡美洛皇宫受袭对卡美洛来说是一个巨大丑闻。”兰斯洛特摇了摇头，道：“所以他偷偷用手机拍下视频传给了在《阿尔比恩》的记者朋友。现在他已经被正式开除，并且会被起诉泄露皇家机密。”

“那好消息呢？”

“好消息是，《阿尔比恩》的主编答应我们不会刊登这篇报道。”

“他们有这么好心？”亚瑟对此表示怀疑。

“他们当然不会那么好心。作为交换…”兰斯洛特顿了一顿，“我们同意《阿尔比恩》刊登你与梅林殿下的订婚消息，并给他们订婚仪式的独家报道权。”

“什么？！”亚瑟大声叫道，随即他想起梅林还在卧室里睡着便压低声音，“你们怎么能这么做？梅林还没答应我的求婚呢。”

“事实上，这一决定得到了陛下还有妮姆薇宰相的许可。”兰斯洛特毫不意外地在亚瑟脸上看到了难以置信，“而且今天早上，就在不久前，埃尔多的女王陛下也发来了同意的电报。”

“告诉我这不是我的幻觉，兰斯洛特。我觉得一定有什么阴谋在里面。”亚瑟总觉得自己被赶鸭子上架了，而且他坚信天上绝不会掉下免费的馅饼。

“也许你可以亲自问问他们，亚瑟。陛下与妮姆薇宰相预定在10点进行会谈，他们希望你和梅林殿下一起参加。”

 

莫嘉娜的房间外，一名女仆探头探脑地走了进去然后轻轻关上门。

“格温。我听说你正在帮莫嘉娜殿下找芙蕾雅公主10岁以前的采访资料。”

“是的，安娜。难道你有？”格温放下正在准备的衣服走到年轻女仆跟前。

安娜从衣服口袋里掏出一张光盘递给格温，“我的外婆是埃尔多人，前阵子她去世了，我们在她寄来的遗物里发现了这个。”

“对你外婆的去世我感到很遗憾，安娜。这个你看过了吗？”格温接过光盘问道。

“是的，就是芙蕾雅公主七岁时和他父亲的一段采访，还介绍了埃尔多的仲夏夜祭。我觉得这是我外婆自己录下的，她最喜欢那年的仲夏夜祭了。”

“谢谢你，安娜。等殿下起来我会告诉她的。”格温将年轻女仆送到房门口，“殿下不希望这件事太声张，请不要告诉任何人好吗？”

“好的，格温。”

安娜离开后，格温关上起居室的房门，又望了一眼卧室，面无表情地将光盘塞进了自己的衣服口袋。


	22. Chapter 22

“我不同意！”梅林拍案而起。经过一个晚上的休息，他的脸色好了不少，看上去已经没有什么大碍了。

偌大的会议室一片沉默，妮姆薇飞速地和站在一旁的莫高斯交换了一个眼神，仿佛在说“看，我就说他会拒绝吧。”

坐在梅林对面的亚瑟虽然也反感双方家长（？）自作主张赶鸭子上架的决定，但是像现在这样被梅林当众反对，就算他的心灵再坚强，也还是感觉受到了伤害。

一时间，会议室内的众人面面相觑，不知道该如何面对眼下这个场面，最终还是妮姆薇率先开口打破了沉默：“既然你和亚瑟殿下两情相悦，我们看不出你有什么拒绝的理由，殿下。”

“谁…谁说我们两情相悦的！”梅林脸上突现的红晕一直蔓延到了耳尖。

死鸭子嘴硬。妮姆薇右手撑头，朝莫高斯使了个眼神。只见莫高斯将一个U盘插入连接着投影仪的笔记本电脑上操作了几下，不一会儿会议室前方一块巨大的投影幕布缓缓降下。

“出于安全考虑，卡美洛皇宫的保安部门好几天前就在举办舞会的宴会厅，包括宴会厅内的几个休息室里都安装了监控。在得到乌瑟陛下的允许后，我和卡美洛皇家侍卫队队长莱昂先生一起检查了这些监控录像，希望能发现袭击梅林殿下并抢走阿瓦隆之星的犯人的线索。不过很遗憾的是我们并没有找到什么有价值的内容。只发现了……”莫高斯朝梅林的方向看了看，然后按下播放键，幕布上便出现了昨天晚上亚瑟与梅林在休息室里接吻的影像。

视频很巧妙地只截取了梅林瘫在亚瑟怀里任其亲吻的那一段。不管谁来看这段视频，都不会怀疑这是一对热恋中的情侣正吻得难舍难分。

“看不出来你的肺活量还挺好的，亚瑟。”莫嘉娜揶揄道。

“咳咳。”乌瑟尴尬地咳嗽了一下。

亚瑟回敬莫嘉娜一个大大的白眼。

如果说刚才梅林只是有一点害羞的话，那么现在可以称得上是恼羞成怒了。他一直以为妮姆薇从小到大虽然对他很严厉，但其实一直很关心宠爱他，但现在，她怎么可以…怎么可以就这样随随便便把自己往外推，而且还是用这么无耻的手段。梅林决定一定要抵抗到底，所以他气愤地瞪了一眼妮姆薇，然后……很没出息地跑出了会议室。

“等等，梅林…”亚瑟刚想追出去就被芙蕾雅拦住了。

“我去和他谈谈。”

芙蕾雅很快追上了梅林，然后把他拖进了自己的房间按到沙发上坐下。

“你是因为我才不答应亚瑟的求婚的吗？梅林。”芙蕾雅坐到梅林的身边问道。

梅林沉默不语。

“如果真是因为我的话，我只想对你说一句话。”芙蕾雅深吸了一口气然后在梅林耳边大声喊道：“梅林你这个大笨蛋！”

“噢！”梅林条件反射地捂住耳朵，“你做什么！芙蕾雅。”

“我还能做什么？当然是骂醒你这个笨蛋！”芙蕾雅气得随手拿起一个靠垫往梅林身上摔去。

“为什么？”梅林不理解地问道。

“为什么？我才要问你为什么不答应亚瑟的求婚！”芙蕾雅拿起另一个靠垫砸向梅林。

“够了，芙蕾雅。”梅林将两只靠垫牢牢抱在胸前，防止芙蕾雅抢回去再拿来扔他，“我还以为你喜欢亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

“我喜欢他所以你就要牺牲自己来成全我？”芙蕾雅瞪大了双眼，满脸难以置信，“我——芙蕾雅·艾莫瑞斯——埃尔多未来的女王，不需要牺牲别人来成全我的爱情。”

梅林看向芙蕾雅，只觉得此刻的她不再是那个调皮捣蛋的小女孩，而是充满骄傲，气势凌人，像极了坐在女王宝座上时的胡妮丝，也像极了对抗那些反对声音时的妮姆薇。

“你还记得我说过亚瑟是我现在在这个世上第二爱的男人吗？”芙蕾雅突然问道。

“所以你的真爱是那个排第一的男人？”梅林困惑道，“他究竟是谁？为什么你从来没告诉过我？”

“那个人……就是你啊。笨蛋梅林。我不渴望牺牲别人得到的爱情，又怎么舍得让我最爱的你为我牺牲呢？”

梅林觉得心头涌上一股暖流。

“我是喜欢亚瑟，不过我昨天想了一晚上，我觉得我对他的喜欢可能只是一种对偶像的崇拜。”芙蕾雅握住梅林的双手，“但你们不一样，我从你们的双眼里看到了对彼此的爱意。梅林。”

“我要向你坦白一件事。”芙蕾雅突然严肃道。梅林也跟着紧张起来。

“今天早上你还没起来的时候，我去找了亚瑟。”芙蕾雅看到梅林坐直了身子，“我和他说如果他娶我的话，我就在登基成为女王后，让埃尔多成为卡美洛的附属国，他以后可以同时成为埃尔多和卡美洛的国王。”

“你真那样说了？”梅林不敢相信。

芙蕾雅点点头，继续说道：“你猜猜他怎么回答的。”

“……我怎么知道。”梅林对亚瑟的回答既期待又害怕。

“他说……”芙蕾雅故意拉长了尾音，然后模仿着亚瑟的语气说道：“你怎么可以在梅林为了保护你而受伤后对我说出这种话！请原谅我不能接受你的提议。我——亚瑟·潘德拉贡，今生今世只爱梅林·艾莫瑞斯一个人，为了他我愿意放弃一切，甚至是卡美洛的王位。希望你尊重梅林，尊重我，也尊重你自己。芙蕾雅殿下。”

“……”

梅林一声不吭，但芙蕾雅发现他的耳朵又红了。

 

大半个小时后，会议室的门被推开，芙蕾雅面带微笑地走了进来，身后还拖着梅林。她向梅林投去鼓励的眼神，把他推到了众人面前。

“我…我答应订婚。”梅林小声说道。

“我不同意。”亚瑟从位子上站起来，神情严肃地说道。

众人欣喜的笑容才坚持了一秒钟就被亚瑟的话给冲没了，他们都怀疑是不是梅林刚才当众反对订婚的行为伤到了亚瑟身为王子的自尊心。

梅林整个人仿佛被淋了冰水似的僵直了身子，他只看到亚瑟缓步走到他面前，湛蓝的眼珠像钉子一样把他牢牢钉在原地，然后亚瑟再次单膝跪在了他的面前。

“你还没有正式回答我的求婚，梅林。”亚瑟露出了迷人的微笑，说道：“在众人的见证下，我——亚瑟·潘德拉贡，再一次恳请你成为我今生唯一的伴侣。”

说完亚瑟从上衣口袋里掏出一个宝蓝色的绒布方盒递到梅林面前，梅林颤抖着手接过盒子打开，里面躺着一枚刻有灰背隼图案的徽章。梅林想起他见过这枚徽章，在他为潘德拉贡家族画全家福而参考各种资料时，年轻的伊格瑞恩皇后陛下经常佩戴着它。

“我答应你。”梅林眼泛泪光地回答道，嘴角却勾起了微笑。

当众人欣慰地看着这对情侣紧紧相拥时，站在一旁的芙蕾雅煞风景地对亚瑟说道：“你要是敢让梅林伤心，我绝对不会放过你的。”

“我会帮你把他千刀万剐的！”一道咬牙切齿的男声在她身边响起。

芙蕾雅转头看向这位不知什么时候站到她身边的黑发男子，认出他是卡美洛的高汶公爵，看来她多了一位帅气的盟友。


	23. Chapter 23

梅林有两件事说中了。

第一件是卡美洛与埃尔多两国即将联姻；  
第二件是亚瑟·潘德拉贡再一次连任《阿尔比恩》的封面人物。

但梅林也有两件事没有完全说中。

第一件是埃尔多与卡美洛即将联姻，但联姻的对象是他自己与卡美洛的亚瑟·潘德拉贡；  
第二件是亚瑟·潘德拉贡再一次连任《阿尔比恩》的封面人物，不过亚瑟的旁边，还多了一个人，那就是他自己。

不得不说，卡美洛皇室的办事效率高得惊人。梅林答应亚瑟求婚的第二天，《阿尔比恩》的记者与摄影师就被请到了卡美洛皇宫，为宣布订婚消息用的报道进行专访并拍摄封面照片 。

专访内容主要围绕两位王子从相识到相爱再到订婚的过程，除了梅林在酒吧被小混混缠住那段，亚瑟与梅林基本叙述了真实情况。专访结束后便是杂志封面与彩页照的拍摄。

芙蕾雅：“梅林，你的脸太僵了。笑得再自然点。”

莫嘉娜：“亚瑟，你把人再搂紧点。”

高汶：“灯光是不是应该再亮点？”

……

在一群人七嘴八舌，指手画脚的折腾下，《阿尔比恩》的摄影师终于完成了杂志封面的拍摄。他决定回到杂志社后要做的第一件事就是申请调离一切与亚瑟王子以及梅林王子相关报道的拍摄工作。他可不希望在工作的时候一群人对他指手画脚，而偏偏那群人个个身份高贵，他一个也得罪不起。

不过亚瑟与梅林的任务还没结束，《阿尔比恩》的人前脚刚走，卡美洛皇室御用的摄影团队后脚就来了。他们是奉乌瑟之名来给两位王子拍点照片好放到卡美洛皇室的官方网站以及推特上。

又一圈折腾下来，体能优秀的亚瑟自然是没什么太大感觉，但可苦了平时不太运动的梅林。亚瑟心疼地看着累倒在沙发上的梅林，不由得抱怨道：“为什么我们不能直接结婚，还非得要先订婚？”

“哦！”回答的人是芙蕾雅，“妮姆薇和我都觉得还需要再观察观察，看看你是不是真的配得上我们的梅林。”

闻言梅林决定收回之前关于妮姆薇急着想把他往外推的想法，前一刻还无精打采的他现在却有点幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，而亚瑟的反应是把人捉进怀里给了他一个足以窒息的吻。

“哦，上帝！我们为什么要在这里虐待自己。”高汶捂住了自己的眼睛，“我都快被闪瞎了。”

众人纷纷点头表示同意。

 

夜幕下，伦敦街头的行人屈指可数。一名身穿黑色风衣的女子行色匆匆地拐进了一条巷子，深色的皮肤与衣着让她轻而易举地融入了黑夜之中。她来到一幢不起眼的旧公寓前，有节奏地敲了三下门。

过了一会儿，公寓门从里面被打开，女子谨慎地看了下周围后走进了公寓。公寓内被打通改造，装修豪华奢侈，每一件 家具和摆设看上去都价值不菲，显然与它略破旧的外观格格不入。

“阁下在楼上房间等你。”开门的男子关上门后转过身，面无表情地对黑衣女子说道。

黑衣女子点了点头，走上了通向二楼的楼梯。

二楼的主人房外，守在门外的保镖看到来人后为她打开了房门。黑衣女子深吸了一口气，走进了房间。

房间内，一名男子背对她坐在沙发上，手上转动着一杯红酒，房间内的四个角落分别站着一名保镖。

“你来了，桂妮薇尔。”沙发上的中年男子开口道，“我想应该没有人跟踪你吧？”

“没有，阁下，没人怀疑我。”格温回答道。

“也对，前天他们把参加舞会的客人都查了个遍。可是谁会想到东西早就被我转移到一个女仆身上带出皇宫了呢。”男人略得意地轻笑了一声。

“那么，你说有重要的东西要给我看，究竟是什么？”男人问道。

格温走向前，将一张光盘轻轻放在了男人面前的茶几上。

男人朝某个角落使了一个眼神，一名保镖就走来取过光盘放入播放器中。

\-------视频分割线-------

“欢迎收看本次由埃尔多皇家电视台倾力打造的《走进仲夏夜祭》特别节目。三天后就是埃尔多一年一度的仲夏夜祭，今天我们很荣幸地邀请到了巴力诺公爵阁下与芙蕾雅公主殿下接受我们的专访，皇室成员将为你展现仲夏夜祭的另一面。”

镜头由女主播被切换到一间豪华的房间，女主播的对面坐着一位有着温和笑容的男子与一位黑色长发的小女孩。

“感谢你们接受这次专访，巴力诺公爵阁下，芙蕾雅公主殿下。”女主播朝两人点头致意。

\-------视频分割线-------

男人的视线被芙蕾雅胸前的项链吸引，毫无疑问那就是他刚刚获得不久的阿瓦隆之星。

“桂妮薇尔，我们已经得到了阿瓦隆之星，我不觉得这段采访对我们有什么重要意义。”男人不理解地问道。

“您该往后看，阁下。”格温拿起茶几上的遥控器按下快进。

当画面再次动起来的时候，格温满意地看到男人睁大了眼睛。不知过了多久他叫了“暂停”，格温闻声按下遥控器。

“你立大功了。桂妮薇尔。”

格温从男人克制的语音语调里听出了兴奋和激动。

“那我什么时候可以见到那位大人？”格温问道。

“时间到了，你自然会见到的。那位大人会给你你想要的……一切。”男人回答道，双眼仍盯着电视机上的画面一动不动。

电视机定格的画面里，小梅林·艾莫瑞斯在翩翩起舞的萤火虫里吹奏着树叶，胸前挂着细长菱形的阿瓦隆之星。

 

《阿尔比恩》特别刊在专访结束的两天后便发行了，封面上一身宝蓝色西装的亚瑟·潘德拉贡与一身黑色西装的梅林·艾莫瑞斯手牵手望着镜头方向，走在一条林荫小道上。杂志一发售便被一抢而空，印刷厂不断接到加印的电话。

而同一天的下午一点，一场由卡美洛皇室举办的新闻发布会在皇宫召开。但发布会开始时受邀的众多媒体才发现发言人竟是埃尔多的铁血宰相妮姆薇。妮姆薇宣布两位王子的订婚仪式将择日举行，而埃尔多与卡美洛两国今后也将更加紧密地联系与合作。

“发生在两位王子身上的现代爱情童话……”高汶手拿杂志读着标题，“亚瑟王子终于摆脱性冷淡之嫌……”

“《阿尔比恩》真是狗改不了吃屎。”莫嘉娜翻了个白眼，“话说亚瑟和梅林呢？”

“亚瑟一大早就把梅林带走了，说是要带他去个地方。”芙蕾雅撅起了嘴，她总觉得自己的哥哥彻底被人抢走了。

 

“这是……”梅林看着眼前放着新鲜百合花的墓碑，墓碑上刻着“伊格瑞恩·潘德拉贡”的名字。

“我想让我母亲看看你。”亚瑟握着梅林的右手说道。

“母亲，这是梅林，我决定相伴一生的伴侣，希望你能祝福我们。”

梅林握紧亚瑟的右手，同样说道：“我保证我们会幸福的。”

亚瑟望向梅林，微微低下头，在母亲的见证下与梅林交换了一个纯洁的誓约之吻。

 

【恶搞小彩蛋】

亚瑟王子全球后援会BBS

——灌水区

主题：今天在地铁上看到个激似亚瑟王子的人（后续）

LZ：你们还记得阿瓦隆湖畔的LZ吗？

 

今天LZ幸运地抢到了一本《阿尔比恩》，一看到封面LZ就疯了啊。还记得我之前说过我在地铁上看到过一个很像亚瑟王子的人吗？

不知道的亲们请去原帖：今天在地铁上看到个激似亚瑟王子的人。【原帖链接】

那个时候我不是说那个激似亚瑟王子的人和他好看得要死的男朋友在一起吗！LZ看了今天的《阿尔比恩》发现他就是埃尔多的梅林王子啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！所以那天LZ看到的其实就是亚瑟王子和梅林王子本人吗？

为什么我没有拍照啊啊啊啊啊！LZ现在后悔得想死啊啊啊啊啊！


	24. Chapter 24

通过两天的努力，实践证明梅林当初关于通过声音识别出犯人的提议可行性很低。先不论相当一部分客人在舞会结束后没多久就回到了自己国家，更关键的是在卡美洛以带有传染病的微型武器为由检查了所有客人，之后又被证实乃是“虚惊一场”之后，他们很难再找到一个冠冕堂皇的理由留下所有客人配合进一步的检查，因此对犯人的调查陷入了僵局。

在没有犯人的更多线索，甚至连犯人的真实目的都毫无头绪的情况下，妮姆薇建议举办一场小规模的晚宴来代替盛大的订婚仪式，这一建议也得到了乌瑟的赞同。于是一场只有两国重要人员参加的晚宴将在后天举行，出席的人员大概一共也就二十人左右，而梅林一行预定在晚宴结束的三天后返回埃尔多。

“老实说，你们不觉得陛下对妮姆薇宰相有点言听计从吗？”高汶啜了一口咖啡说道，“我认为他们很有可能是老情人什么的。”

“你真是狗嘴里吐不出象牙来。”亚瑟与莫嘉娜不约而同地给了高汶一个白眼。

“你这话可千万别让妮姆薇听到。不然你会死得很惨的。”芙蕾雅一脸幸灾乐祸地“好心”建议道。

高汶立刻想到了之前妮姆薇对着梅林发火时的样子，不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“所以今天的晚宴除了我们已经知道的，卡美洛方面还会有哪些人参加？”梅林问道。

“主要是几个重要的大臣，莫嘉娜和我的舅舅阿古温侯爵⋯⋯"

"就是你那个在博物馆工作的舅舅吗？"梅林突然回想起来。

"哦是的。我想你们应该有很多共同话题。"亚瑟提到舅舅便露出了微笑，"自从我母亲去世以后，舅舅就是我们母亲那边唯一的亲人了。说起来他也参加了舞会，不过还没有机会介绍你们认识，舞会结束第二天他就赶去对应一个紧急项目。"

"我很期待见到他。"梅林回答。

"可惜莫德雷德的寄宿学校一个月只能回来一次。不过以后你们总有机会见面的。"莫嘉娜遗憾道，"哦对了，盖尤斯也会参加今天的晚宴。"

"盖尤斯？"芙蕾雅和梅林异口同声道。

"是的，盖尤斯是我们父亲的至交好友。"亚瑟解释道。

"这真奇怪。"芙蕾雅说，"盖尤斯也是我们妈妈的好朋友。他还给梅林搞了张卡美洛皇家图书馆的通行证呢。"

"听说盖尤斯是埃尔多出身，我想他们可能是在埃尔多认识的。"高汶说。

众人释然。

 

晚宴正式开始前，梅林和亚瑟作为主角站在宴会厅入口接待每一位客人。亚瑟负责给梅林介绍他们每一个人。

"梅林，这位就是我的舅舅——阿古温侯爵。舅舅，这位是梅林。"

"梅林殿下，很荣幸见到你。我真心替亚瑟找到一位如此优秀的伴侣而高兴。"阿古温侯爵边说边朝梅林伸出了右手。

梅林觉得自己浑身的血液在这一刻冻结。这个声音！哦天啊，他在休息室里听到的"阁下"就是这个声音。犯人竟然是亚瑟的舅舅？哦不，这不可能，一定是哪里搞错了。距离舞会结束已经好几天了，一定是他的记忆出了什么问题。

"⋯⋯梅林？"亚瑟的声音在梅林耳边响起。

"哦，抱歉。很高兴见到你，侯爵阁下。"梅林匆匆回答，却忘记伸手回握。

阿古温仍然脸带微笑，不露声色地默默将手收回。

所有人被安排在一张大长桌用餐，梅林不时地打量坐在他斜对面的阿古温。

"哐当"一声，一名仆人在上菜时不小心把汤打翻在梅林身上。

"你在干什么？"坐在梅林身旁的亚瑟大怒道随即急切地看向梅林，"梅林，你没烫伤吧？"

"我没事。是我在发呆，没有注意。"梅林为那位仆人求情道，"我想我得失陪一下去换身衣服。"

"我陪你去。"亚瑟作势要起身。

"不，不用。我很快就会回来的。"梅林起身道。

回到自己的房间后梅林也在不断思考阿古温的事情，他犹豫要不要将这件事告诉亚瑟。突然，门外响起了敲门声。

"谁？"

"我奉命来取您换下的脏衣服，殿下。"门外传来恭敬的女声。

"请进。"梅林回答道。

一名深巧克力色皮肤的黑发女子走了进来，看衣着并不是一般的女仆，也许是个女仆总管之类的女官。

"请你稍等一下。"梅林才刚来得及脱下外套，然后他发现里面的衬衫也脏了。就在他想进浴室换下衬衫的时候，女仆叫住了他。

“殿下，您最好尽快脱下这件衬衫。不然上面的污渍会很难清洗的。”

不疑有他的梅林直接脱下了衬衫交给女仆，却没发现女仆在看到他脖子上挂着的项链时眼底闪过一丝精光。

 

“亚瑟，你的舅舅是个怎么样的人？”晚宴结束后，在亚瑟送他回房的路上梅林开口问道。

“我舅舅？嗯……他很热心于他的工作。作为一名长辈，他经常给我们提一些有用的建议。”亚瑟认真回答道，“你好像很关心我的舅舅？梅林。刚才吃饭的时候我注意到你一直朝他那边看。”

“呃……有那么明显吗？”梅林略显尴尬。

“也许并没有那么明显。我注意到是因为我一直在看你。”在梅林面前，任何话从亚瑟·潘德拉贡的嘴里出来都变成了甜蜜的情话。

“我只是好奇你一直称赞的舅舅是个什么样的人。”梅林红着脸解释道，他决定在自己掌握到确切证据后再将这一切告诉亚瑟，而他只剩下三天时间了，三天后他得和芙蕾雅她们一起返回埃尔多。

然而似乎上天也在帮助梅林，一直倾心工作常驻博物馆的阿古温侯爵由于要查一些只有在卡美洛皇宫的图书室里才有的文献资料而回到皇宫小住几天。芙蕾雅和妮姆薇跟着乌瑟一起去视察参观卡美洛的重要设施和景点，而亚瑟在梅林一句“你最近是不是变胖了”的刺激下拖着兰斯洛特和惨叫得像杀猪一样的高汶去训练室进行魔鬼特训了。

连续观察了两天阿古温的梅林都没有发现对方有任何可疑行为，然而就在第二天下午他怀疑自己是否真的搞错而准备放弃时，阿古温接到了一个电话。

“你说博物馆出事了？我马上回来。”阿古温挂完电话就回房拿了个包神色匆匆地向宫外走去。

机不可失时不再来，梅林偷偷摸进了阿古温的房间。他翻遍了房间的每一个角落都没有发现阿瓦隆之星。也对，如果阿古温真的是犯人，又怎么会愚蠢到将罪证放在自己房间呢。就在梅林准备离开的时候，他不小心撞落了床头柜上的一本书，一张照片从书里飞了出来。

梅林弯腰捡起照片，他惊讶地发现照片上的小女孩长得和他小时候像极了，但很快他就注意到了小女孩胸前的项链，细长菱形状的灰蓝色水晶被串在一根皮绳上，毫无疑问，那就是他的阿瓦隆之星。梅林听芙蕾雅说过他是有史以来仲夏夜祭上最成功的精灵扮演者，但很可惜所有照片资料都在十五年前的那场大火里烧毁了，而梅林本人也失去了之前的所有记忆。但不管怎样，这样一张照片出现在阿古温的房间里怎么想都太奇怪了……

“偷偷闯进别人的房间可不是什么值得称颂的行为。”

照片从受到惊吓的梅林手中滑落，他抬起头，发现阿古温不知什么时候回到了房间，就站在离他不远的地方。


	25. Chapter 25

梅林的心在阿古温将门关上的那一刻几乎跳到了嗓子眼。

“老实说你的跟踪技术还有待加强，梅林殿下。”阿古温轻笑了一声，不急不慢地朝梅林方向走来。

“你知道我在跟踪你？”梅林一边同阿古温周旋，一边慢慢地朝门口移动。

阿古温不置可否，他弯腰捡起掉落在地上的那张照片。

“你开始你那幼稚的跟踪行为没多久我就察觉了，不然你觉得为什么我会时机那么巧地离开又回来呢？”阿古温看了看照片，随即又很不屑地扔回了地上，“我想我们也不需要兜圈子了，请把你的阿瓦隆之星给我，殿下。”

梅林下意识地用右手捂住胸前：“阿瓦隆之星只是块有点特殊的水晶罢了，为什么你要冒那么大的险得到它？”

“不不不。”阿古温否定地摆动食指，“你会这样说是因为你不知道蕴含在阿瓦隆之星里的力量。你们这些愚蠢的埃尔多皇室只会拿它来做护身符。不过有一件事我很肯定，那就是它保护不了你多久了。

梅林在阿古温的逐步逼近下不断向后退去，直到他感到有硬物抵上他的后腰处。他微微侧头，用眼角余光瞥到一名保镖装扮的男人不知何时出现在房里，站在他身后。

“我想你最好不要再轻举妄动了，殿下。手枪可是很容易走火的。”阿古温微笑道，“也许你不知道，卡美洛皇宫里有很多密道，可以通往任何地方。”

阿古温像名胜利者似地走到梅林跟前，拽出了梅林藏在衣服里的护身符。

“它真美，不是吗？”阿古温抚摸着灰蓝色水晶痴迷地说道。

“不过很可惜它不再属于你了。”阿古温从口袋里掏出一把折叠小刀，割断了串着阿瓦隆之星的皮绳。他把它包在一块手帕里，放进了衣服内的口袋。

“虽然我真心高兴亚瑟终于找到了想结婚的对象……”阿古温一脸遗憾地说道，“但恐怕他得重新再找了。”

“如果我在你房间出事，你觉得你能摆脱干系吗？”梅林不由得握紧了拳头。

“Oh……你说得对极了，殿下。”阿古温仿佛被一语道醒，“不过如果我说我回房时发现有人在我的房间鬼鬼祟祟，我的保镖为了保护我的安全开枪，然后我们才发现死者竟然是亚瑟的未婚夫。你说会不会有人怀疑我呢？”

“埃尔多一定不会轻易罢休的。”梅林反驳道。

“当然。不过我那可爱的外甥一定不会看着我锒铛入狱的。毕竟一直以来我是他最敬爱的舅舅，而你们才认识没几天。”阿古温自信满满地说道。

梅林想大声反驳，然而他真的无法衡量自己和阿古温在亚瑟心里究竟孰重孰轻。这也是他决定掌握了证据后才把对阿古温的怀疑告诉亚瑟的原因。梅林看到阿古温对他身后的保镖使了个眼神，抵在后腰处的硬物感消失了。保镖将枪瞄准了梅林的脑袋。

梅林绝望地闭上双眼。

“砰”的一声……

 

房间的门被踹开了。

“放下你的枪。”耳边传来了亚瑟的声音，怀疑自己是否出现幻听的梅林慢慢睁开眼睛，发现亚瑟和兰斯洛特、高汶还有一个他不认识的高大男子出现在阿古温房门口。

“莱昂，兰斯洛特。”亚瑟对着兰斯洛特和那名高大男子使了个眼神，他们两人便举着枪来到阿古温的保镖身旁，同时瞄准了他的头。

“亚瑟，这是个误会。”阿古温神情严肃地走到亚瑟面前解释道，“我发现你的未婚夫在卡美洛皇宫鬼鬼祟祟，甚至在我的房间里翻箱倒柜。他和你的婚约根本就是埃尔多的阴谋，他是埃尔多派来卡美洛的奸细。”

“的确，梅林这两天的行为有点怪异，所以我派莱昂一直跟着他。”亚瑟边回答边望了一下梅林，然后又很快收回眼神。

梅林觉得亚瑟的话比此刻抵着他脑袋的手枪还可怕。

“我就知道你不会被愚蠢的爱情冲昏头脑。”阿古温很明显地松了口气，“我觉得……”

“我觉得梅林只是在寻找袭击他的犯人的线索，舅舅。我们怀疑犯人是参加舞会的客人之一。”亚瑟意味深长地看向阿古温，“你也参加了舞会，舅舅。”

“你怀疑我？”阿古温一脸受伤的样子。

“每个参加舞会的客人都有嫌疑，舅舅。”亚瑟不为所动。

梅林目瞪口呆地看着剧情反转，他甚至有些气亚瑟刚刚是不是故意用那样的话吓他。也许是察觉到了梅林怒瞪的视线，亚瑟趁阿古温仍沉浸在“震惊受伤”的那会儿朝梅林飞快地眨了个眼。

“我觉得我们需要好好谈谈，亚瑟。”阿古温诚恳地说道。他的左手攀上亚瑟的肩，悄悄伸入口袋的右手则迅速地拔出了小刀向亚瑟腹部捅去。

这一切发生的太快，站在亚瑟身后的高汶都来不及阻止。亚瑟尽管对自己的舅舅稍微有点疑问，但从没怀疑过他会伤害自己。他难以置信地看向捅入腹部的小刀，鲜血正从伤口不断溢出。他伸手抓住阿古温的手臂，却仍挡不住自己逐渐下滑的身体。

“不！！！”梅林尖叫道。

所有人都被这一幕震惊了，莱昂和兰斯洛特趁机制服了阿古温的保镖。而阿古温抽回小刀，甩开亚瑟的手退到房间中央，高汶接住了亚瑟不断下滑的身体将他慢慢放在地上，右手压住他流血的伤口处。梅林立刻冲向亚瑟，却在半路被阿古温从身后揽住，那把刚刚刺伤了亚瑟的小刀刀尖正抵着他的脖子。

“别伤害他！”因伤口流血不止而面色苍白的亚瑟用尽力气朝阿古温吼道。

“太感人了。”阿古温的脸上露出诡异的笑，“趁你还有气多看看你的小情人吧。这把刀上涂了毒药，你没有多少时间了。”

“你是他舅舅！你怎么下得了手！”梅林大声质问。

“闭嘴。要怪就怪他那傲慢的父亲！宁可信任一个外国来的医生，也不采纳我的建议，还把我从议会里踢出来，扔到一个破博物馆当什么副馆长。”阿古温激动地说道，刀尖不断地刺到梅林的脖子。

“只有那位大人欣赏我的能力。有了阿瓦隆之星，我们将一起开辟新的时代。”说到此阿古温激动的情绪突然缓和了下来，拿着刀的手也有放松的迹象。梅林撑起手肘往身后用力一击，挣脱了阿古温跑向亚瑟。

失去了人质的阿古温迅速退到壁炉旁，不知触动了什么机关，壁炉向一旁移去露出一条密道。

“卡美洛…哦不，阿尔比恩就要迎来他新的主人了。”阿古温留下这句话后便消失在了密道里，而壁炉又回归了原处。

“亚瑟，你怎么样，亚瑟。”梅林跪在亚瑟身边，握着他的右手放到自己脸旁。

“我已经通知了整个保安部。盖尤斯和救护车应该很快就到。”莱昂走来说道，阿古温的保镖已经被他捆绑起来。

“不要哭。”亚瑟轻轻抚去梅林的眼泪，“你就跟个女孩子似的。梅林。”

“你不会有事的。我不会让你有事的。”梅林根本控制不住自己的泪腺，豆大的泪珠源源不断地掉落。

“阿瓦隆湖大概都要被你哭干了。”亚瑟勉强扯出一个笑容，他的眼皮耷拉着，“我觉得有点困……”

“不！亚瑟，不要睡。Stay with me！”梅林不断祈求道。

然而亚瑟仿佛没有听到梅林的声音，他闭上了双眼，右手从梅林脸庞滑落垂下……

“不！亚——瑟——！”

卡美洛皇宫响起梅林撕心裂肺的吼叫声。


	26. Chapter 26

“他还有心跳，不过很弱。”高汶摸着亚瑟的颈部动脉说道，“他的嘴唇也发黑了。”

“不知道盖尤斯能不能判断出阿古温侯爵在刀上下的是什么毒……”兰斯洛特担心地说道。

“盖尤斯怎么还没来？”高汶高声吼道。

“冷静点，高汶。盖尤斯的办公室离这里有点距离。”莱昂把阿古温的手下交给赶来的侍卫后说道。

“亚瑟……Don't……”

“你说什么？梅林。”

梅林不停地小声嘀咕着，高汶直到凑近他才听清他到底在说什么。

“Don't go, Arthur. Don't leave me alone again. Stay with me..."

但不一会儿英语就变成了一种高汶从未听过的语言。梅林倏地一抬头，高汶猝不及防地对上了他的双眼，原先灰蓝色的瞳孔彻底变成了耀眼的金黄色。

高汶还没来得及震惊，就和其他人一起被甩到了走廊的墙上。然后“砰”的一声，阿古温房间的大门在他们面前自动关上。

……

 

乌瑟一行人在接到联络后立即赶回卡美洛皇宫，当他们来到阿古温的房间前时，兰斯洛特、高汶、莱昂还有盖尤斯个个神情凝重地守在门外，前三者每个人看上去都受了不同程度的伤。

“亚瑟呢？”乌瑟急切地问向离他最近的莱昂。

“殿下在里面…”莱昂瞥了一眼阿古温的房门回答道。

“梅林呢？为什么没有看见他。”芙蕾雅四下张望都没发现梅林身影。

“梅林殿下也在里面……”莱昂突然用一种奇怪的眼神打量起了这些埃尔多的客人。

“我接到联络的时候你们告诉我亚瑟被阿古温用带毒的刀刺伤了，已经叫了盖尤斯和救护车。但现在呢？他们在里面，你们却都杵在这儿？”乌瑟转头问向他的好朋友，“盖尤斯，能否请你说明一下。”

“我赶来的时候就已经是这样了，陛下。”盖尤斯挑起一边眉毛，“据我所知，高汶公爵他们三个是被一种无法描述的力量甩出了房间外，这也是他们受了点外伤的原因。”

“是梅林……”高汶扶额道，“我看到他抱着亚瑟……眼睛变成了金色……然后就有一股力量就把我们扔了出来。”

“我们试了各种方法，都打不开房门。”兰斯洛特补充道。

乌瑟立刻看向妮姆薇，随即又将视线投向盖尤斯。

“我认为最好先撤退不相关人士，陛下。”盖尤斯建议道。

乌瑟点了点头，莱昂立刻心领神会，带着几个手下把附近的仆人和侍卫都撤走了，并在稍远的地方安排了人员看守，防止其他人靠近。

“莫高斯。”妮姆薇目不转睛地盯着牢牢关着的房门开口道。

只见莫高斯走到房门前，伸出右手覆在门上。

“我们好几个人一起都没把门撞开，难道你用一只手就想推开吗？”高汶不满地皱起了眉头。

莫高斯转过头面无表情地看了高汶一眼，随即又转回头将注意力集中到自己张开的手掌，一抹金光自她眼底亮起，一串神秘的古老语言从她的口中流出……随着莫高斯吟唱的声音越加响亮，房门开始颤动，不知过了多久，随着一声巨响，左右两扇房门同时坠地。

“上帝啊……这究竟是什么……”高汶惊叫出声，剩下的人不是神情淡定，就是早已惊讶地说不出话。

妮姆薇与莫高斯似乎一点解释的意愿都没有，众人只好默默跟在她们后面走进房内。只见亚瑟跪在房间中央，一脸茫然地看着他们。他的面前，躺着仿佛睡着的梅林。

“亚瑟，你的伤……”高汶难以置信地看着刚才已经失去意识的亚瑟像个没事人似的出现在自己眼前。

”我不知道发生了什么。”亚瑟的声音带着一丝颤抖，他的注意力又回到了梅林身上，“我醒来的时候伤口已经好了，梅林却趴在我身上，怎么都喊不醒。”

“听我说，亚瑟，刚才梅林他……”高汶边说边朝两人所在的地方走去。

“别过去！”妮姆薇的话语刚落，高汶就整个人飞了出去，眼疾手快的兰斯洛特想用身体拦住他，却仍抵抗不了巨大的冲力，和高汶一起又一次撞在了走廊的墙上。

而这时，梅林就像具提线木偶般地突然从躺着的姿势站了起来，他的双脚离开地面一尺多，悬浮在空中。

“我不会让任何人伤害亚瑟……”梅林的声音变得空灵飘渺，语气温和却透着坚定。他的瞳孔始终闪耀着金色光芒，仿佛有金子熔化在了他的眼里。梅林的手轻轻一挥，一个巨大的肥皂泡式的金色结界笼罩了他和亚瑟，将他们与众人隔开。

“妮姆薇，梅林他怎么了？”芙蕾雅焦急地想要走上前，被妮姆薇一手拦住。

“我们不是你的敌人，艾莫瑞斯。”妮姆薇让除了莫高斯以外的所有人站远，她们俩一前一后来到结界前，瞳孔同时变为金色。

梅林闭上双眼，缓缓说道：“我感受到了……你们身上古教的力量……”

“妮姆薇……莫高斯……”梅林睁开双眼一瞪，面前的结界立即消失。

“你认得我们？”妮姆薇感到不可思议。

“阿尔比恩的危机在靠近，我的力量和记忆也逐渐恢复。你们必须抓紧，我感到他就要苏醒了。”梅林平静的表情上终于带上了一丝焦虑和惶恐。

“我们需要你的帮助，艾莫瑞斯。”妮姆薇说道。

“治愈亚瑟身上的曼德拉草毒与伤口消耗了我目前的大部分力量，我支撑不了多久这样的形态。我的力量会在他苏醒后完全恢复，但那时就太晚了。古教的三大女祭司只有你和莫高斯在，你们无法再次封印他。去瓦罗纳找Excalibur…………”

梅林的话还没说完，他便整个人从空中坠落下来，一直在旁边注视着他的亚瑟立刻冲上前去抱住他，两个人一起跌坐在地上。

“梅林！梅林！”亚瑟摇晃着梅林的肩膀。

“他没事，他只是太累睡着了。”妮姆薇平静地说道。

“妮姆薇，我们需要你解释一下这一切究竟是怎么回事。”乌瑟说道，其他人也一齐望向妮姆薇。

“我会的。”妮姆薇回答，“在把殿下送回他的房间后。”

 

梅林被送回他的房间，莫高斯留下看护他，其他人都来到了乌瑟专用的会议室，围坐在会议桌旁。

妮姆薇并没有坐下，她站在乌瑟让给她的主位旁，开口道：“我知道你们有很多疑问。接下来我说的话很重要，希望你们能保守这个秘密。”

说完，妮姆薇瞳孔闪过金光，她口念神秘语言，右手在空中划出一个半圆。

“从现在开始，这个房间里的任何声音都不会被外界听到。我不知道从何说起，你们可以先提问，我会回答我能回答的一切。”

“你们的眼睛为什么会变成金色？还有那奇怪的语言是什么？”高汶第一个问道。

“那是古教的魔法。”

“埃尔多的人都会魔法吗？”兰斯洛特问道。

闻言乌瑟看向了好友盖尤斯，盖尤斯依然睁着大小眼，一脸不赞同。

“不，只有古教的人才会魔法。”

“梅林才没有参加过什么古教，他为什么会那样？”芙蕾雅不相信梅林会有任何事瞒着她。

“古教并不是什么你认为的邪教组织，殿下。在座的所有人想必都知道古教的存在。”

“我们怎么会知道？”莫嘉娜皱起了眉头。

“因为它就是存在于亚瑟王传说里的那个【古教】。”

“等等，亚瑟王不就是个传说吗？”高汶睁大了眼睛问道。

“传说源于历史。亚瑟王真实存在。至于梅林殿下为什么会魔法……”妮姆薇停下，深深吸了口气，“因为他是艾莫瑞斯转世，也就是你们所熟知的梅林大法师。”

偌大的会议室里只能听到众人的抽气声。


	27. Chapter 27

“亚瑟王去世后的第五百年，黑暗笼罩整个阿尔比恩。艾莫瑞斯用尽了所有力量对抗被称为'暗夜法师'的阿尔比恩最强大……却也最邪恶的力量。多亏艾莫瑞斯我们才得以用古教最古老的阵法将其封印，但是在那之后，艾莫瑞斯越来越虚弱，他的生命逐渐走向消亡，因此我们借助星辰水晶——也就是你们知道的阿瓦隆之星的力量帮助艾莫瑞斯的灵魂重新转世。”

“你们怎么能肯定梅林……呃……就是我们认识的那个梅林，就是梅林大法师转世？真拗口。”高汶咂了下嘴，“说不定我还是圆桌骑士转世呢。”

妮姆薇瞥了高汶一眼，让他顿时觉得寒毛竖起。

“古教地位最高的三大女祭司可以感知艾莫瑞斯的存在。我们等待了一千多年，终于等来了他的转世。你们可以继续管梅林殿下叫梅林，管梅林大法师叫艾莫瑞斯。艾莫瑞斯是古教对梅林大法师的敬称。”

“那你和莫高斯都一千多岁了？”高汶张大了嘴。

妮姆薇选择性地无视了这个问题。

“三大女祭司，刚刚艾莫瑞斯说只有你和莫高斯在，剩下那位女祭司呢？”莫嘉娜问道。

“她在封印暗夜法师的时候受到了攻击，她受的伤太重连灵魂都受到了伤害，所以她和艾莫瑞斯一起转世了。”

“你们还没找到她吗？”

“不，其实好几年前我们就找到她了。但她现在只是个普通人，我们在等待她记忆苏醒的那一天。”

“艾莫瑞斯说的阿尔比恩的危机就是暗夜法师吗？但他不是被你们封印了吗？”芙蕾雅抛出问题。

“是的。现在我们知道为什么有人要夺取阿瓦隆之星了。阿瓦隆之星蕴含的纯净魔力可以解除古教的封印。”

“难道不能在暗夜法师的封印被解开前阻止他们吗？”兰斯洛特问道。

“恐怕来不及了。我们只是封印了暗夜法师，但艾莫瑞斯亲自将他打入了古教的封印之地。那个地方无法用语言表述，只有靠艾莫瑞斯的力量或是阿瓦隆之星才能找到。”

“也就是说我们只能眼睁睁地看着危机降临阿尔比恩了？”乌瑟终于开口。

“阿尔比恩的危机无法避免，乌瑟。”

“难道你们就不能快点让第三名女祭司恢复记忆，再封印一次暗夜法师吗？”高汶提议道。

“这是需要契机的，我们无法控制。”

高汶：“难道没有其他方法了？”

“并非没有，刚才艾莫瑞斯叫我们去找Excalibur。”

兰斯洛特：“亚瑟王的石中剑？”

“没错，只有三面女神所赐予，基哈拉吐过龙息的Excalibur才能彻底打败暗夜法师。”

兰斯洛特：“但是传说石中剑和亚瑟王一起被送往瓦罗那圣地了。根本就没人知道瓦罗那在哪。真的有那个地方吗？”

“瓦罗那圣地就在埃尔多境内，而且它的名字你们应该不陌生。”

“哦天啊！”芙蕾雅惊呼道，“难道是阿瓦隆吗？”

妮姆薇看着芙蕾雅欣慰地点了点头，但其他人仍一头雾水。

“你们没发现吗？只要把瓦罗那的字母顺序颠倒一下。”芙蕾雅解释道。

配合芙蕾雅的说明，妮姆薇用魔法在会议桌上方变出一串金色字符，瓦罗那的字母重新排列组合，变成了如今鼎鼎大名的阿瓦隆。

V·A·L·O·N·A  
↓  
A·V·A·L·O·N

“但是有一点我不明白，妮姆薇。”芙蕾雅困惑道，“阿瓦隆湖在一千多年以前难道不是个盆地吗？又怎么会是瓦罗纳湖？”

“瓦罗纳湖只有亡灵可以通过。艾莫瑞斯太思念亚瑟王，所以他用魔法把湖水蒸发干了。没有湖水的阻碍，我们顺利到达了圣地，在那发现了星辰水晶。不过艾莫瑞斯的行为触怒了三面女神，她们暂时封印了艾莫瑞斯的法力，并把我们送回了原先来的地方。”

莫嘉娜：“三面女神既然那么生气，为什么不干脆剥夺艾莫瑞斯的法力？”

“她们无法剥夺艾莫瑞斯的法力，所以只能暂时封印。艾莫瑞斯是人类与精灵之子，是有史以来最伟大的法师。他是天空之子，大地之子，海洋之子，他的存在就是魔法本身。”

芙蕾雅：”那后来呢？”

“经过好几次的尝试，我们每次都会被三面女神送回瓦罗纳外。一次又一次的失败让艾莫瑞斯心灰意冷，三面女神降下预言，当阿尔比恩最大的危机降临时，阿尔比恩之王就会归来。所以他每天沉默地守在瓦罗纳边上，直到瓦罗纳再次填满湖水。

“瓦罗纳边上的埃尔多原先只是个小村庄，艾莫瑞斯在此诞生。因为与人类相爱而被驱逐的精灵们与他们的伴侣来到埃尔多定居寻求艾莫瑞斯的庇护，所以后来当埃尔多逐渐发展成一个国家的时候他们选择了艾莫瑞斯作为国姓。为了迷惑那些觊觎亚瑟王石中剑的人，我们与埃尔多的人一起散布它是阿瓦隆而并非瓦罗纳的谣言，并将其圈划在埃尔多境内。艾莫瑞斯转世之后，我们赐予埃尔多的皇室星辰水晶，并命名其为阿瓦隆之星。冥冥之中我们知道，艾莫瑞斯会转世称为埃尔多的皇室成员。”

兰斯洛特：”但暗夜法师出现的时候亚瑟王并没有归来不是吗？”

“我想那是因为艾莫瑞斯和我们封印了他，所以他没有机会成为阿尔比恩真正的危机。”

莫嘉娜：“这次你们没办法封印他了，所以真正的阿尔比恩危机就要降临了？那是不是说……亚瑟王也要归来了？”

莫嘉娜的话像一块石头扔入水中带起一片涟漪。

“亚瑟王的灵魂已经转世了，并且他就在这里。”

众人跟随着妮姆薇的视线看去，那里坐着的不是别人，正是亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

“上帝啊……”不知道谁叫了出来。

之前艾莫瑞斯觉醒保护亚瑟的行为有了最好的解释。

“那梅林他……知道这一切吗？”始终保持沉默地亚瑟终于开口道。

“不，在艾莫瑞斯的形态下殿下是不会有任何记忆的。不过值得庆幸的是艾莫瑞斯已经逐渐恢复以前的记忆，他的魔法暴动不会再伤害到殿下自己了。”

“难道他以前伤害过？”亚瑟听出了妮姆薇的话外音。

“妮姆薇……十五年前那场火灾难道是？”芙蕾雅勾起了那段惊悚的回忆。

“巴力诺公爵的噩耗传来后，殿下一直责怪自己，是他导致了悲剧的发生，他不应该向公爵阁下提议用阿瓦隆之星来作为女王陛下雕像的眼珠。艾莫瑞斯的记忆虽然没有恢复，但他的能力一直潜伏在殿下体内。殿下就是艾莫瑞斯，所以魔法尊重主人的意愿，它帮助殿下消除他最恨的人，也就是他自己……。”

“天啊……”芙蕾雅难以置信地捂住了嘴。

“幸亏那时候艾莫瑞斯的法力还不够强，我及时赶到扑灭了大火，但是受到魔法火焰的伤害，殿下10岁以前的记忆都没有了。之后我和莫高斯发现，只要殿下的情绪特别激动强烈，就会引起魔力暴动。为了防止殿下受到刺激再次伤害自己，我们将所有和巴力诺公爵相关的事物都做了处理。”

“难怪我连一张爸爸的照片都找不到。”芙蕾雅恍然大悟。

“不过我有一件事不明白。”妮姆薇自言自语道。

芙蕾雅：“是什么？”

“殿下你一直戴着阿瓦隆之星出席公众场面，所以阿古温知道你的阿瓦隆之星并不奇怪。但他是怎么知道梅林殿下有阿瓦隆之星的？殿下一直都把阿瓦隆之星佩戴在衣服里，从不轻易取出。而且阿古温如果一开始就知道殿下有阿瓦隆之星的话，为什么不在第一次打晕他的时候一起拿走？”

“梅林殿下的阿瓦隆之星长什么样子？”兰斯洛特突然问道。

“是一块细长菱形的灰蓝色水晶。”芙蕾雅回答道。

“我想我大概知道原因。”兰斯洛特掏出一张照片放到会议桌上，“我在阿古温的房间里捡到的。亚瑟，我觉得你应该看一下这张照片。”

亚瑟闻言取过照片，照片上的人就是他心心念念的小女孩。

“这是……”亚瑟举着照片问向妮姆薇。

“殿下7岁时在仲夏夜祭扮演精灵的照片。奇怪，阿古温怎么会有这个？”妮姆薇陷入了沉思。

亚瑟激动的心情难以平复，比他知道自己和梅林分别是亚瑟王和梅林大法师转世时还要激动。因为他魂牵梦萦的精灵一直就在他的身边。

这时，门外传来敲门声，盖尤斯和莱昂在得到许可后推门而进。

“莱昂他们在搜索皇宫时发现一名叫安娜的女仆死了，我发现她中了毒，并且她中的毒是……曼德拉草。”盖尤斯缓缓说道。


	28. Chapter 28

“这个女仆的死也和阿古温有关吗？”高汶不解地问道。

“现在的曼德拉草大多用来制作麻醉剂或催情药，它的毒性并没有强到置人于死地。但是…”盖尤斯顿了顿，“如果有人把特定的草药和曼德拉草混合并且下咒，就和亚瑟殿下先前中的毒一样，大概只有艾莫瑞斯才有能力解毒了。”

“莱昂告诉我这两天他跟着梅林殿下和阿古温侯爵的时候，并没有发现阿古温侯爵与安娜有直接接触。”盖尤斯继续说道，“所以我们怀疑卡美洛皇宫里可能还有阿古温侯爵的同党。”

“但是他们为什么要杀一个女仆？”乌瑟问道。

“一定是这个女仆知道了什么，所以被灭口了。”盖尤斯推测道。

“莱昂，联络一下警方和这位叫安娜的女仆的家人，告诉他们她可能死于意外中毒，再拨一笔慰问金给她的家属。你挑几个信得过的人暗中调查这个案子，另外告诫所有人不要对外乱说话。”乌瑟指示道。

“是的，陛下。”莱昂回复道，“另外按照您的吩咐，我们已经全国暗中通缉阿古温侯爵，只要他通过正常途径出境，就会被我们发现。”

“那接下来我们要做什么？”亚瑟问道。

妮姆薇看向他，缓缓回答道：“去阿瓦隆，找到亚瑟王的石中剑Excalibur。”

“但如果阿瓦隆就是瓦罗那圣地的话，难道不是只有亡灵才能通过吗？”兰斯洛特确认道，“还是说你们已经找到了可以通过阿瓦隆湖的方法？”

“不，没有…”妮姆薇叹了口气，“不过我们能肯定的是要解救阿尔比恩的最大危机，艾莫瑞斯、亚瑟王、Excalibur缺一不可。”

“这简直就是天方夜谭。”高汶扶额道。

“既然现在我们都讨论不出什么解决方法，为什么不先回去休息一下呢。想必你们都累了，也许需要点时间消化一下这些突然发生的事情。”乌瑟提议道。

众人默认地先后离开会议室。

“妮姆薇，请你留下，我有事和你说。”乌瑟在妮姆薇要离开时叫住了她。

亚瑟看了一眼他们俩，若有所思地为他们关上了会议室的门。

一阵沉默后，乌瑟率先开口。

“现在我懂了，为什么那个时候伊格瑞恩拼死也要生下亚瑟。”乌瑟直直地看向妮姆薇，“她知道对不对？所以她给我们的儿子取了那样的名字。”

“伊格瑞恩诞生在一个古老的家族，她的家族同样信奉艾莫瑞斯，所以他们的家徽是灰背隼（Merlin）。她比我们更早预言到未来，但她仍然选择和你结婚。伊格瑞恩坚持生下亚瑟不仅仅是因为他是亚瑟王转世，更因为他是你们的儿子。她爱你，乌瑟。”

“谢谢你，妮姆薇。”乌瑟抬起头，他的眼眶有点红。

妮姆薇走出会议室的时候，发现亚瑟靠在会议室外的墙上。

“能谈谈吗？妮姆薇宰相。”

亚瑟带妮姆薇来到梅林画的那副潘德拉贡全家福前，它被安置在卡美洛皇宫最中心最显眼的地方。

“莫嘉娜告诉我一开始梅林并不在这次舞会的邀请名单上，因为我们都知道梅林他……从不参加这些社交场合。是父亲要求她加上去的。”亚瑟的视线从全家福转向妮姆薇，“是你安排的吗？”

“你继承了你妈妈的头脑。”妮姆薇微微一笑，“是我要求乌瑟的。你们就像是一枚硬币的两面，命运牵引着你们，而我只不过轻轻地推动了一下。”

“我不信什么命运，命运掌握在我自己的手里。”亚瑟坚定地说道，“不过我还是要谢谢你，让我这么快遇到了梅林。”

“要不是阿尔比恩的危机需要你们两个人一起才能解除，时间紧迫我别无选择。我也许并不想让殿下认识你。”

“为什么？”亚瑟不解地看着刚才还说他们是硬币两面的妮姆薇。

“你们能解除阿尔比恩的危机，但阿尔比恩的危机也是因你们而起。”妮姆薇神情严肃地说道。

“因我们而起？”

“答应我不管发生什么，你都要保护好殿下，不能让他受伤，也不能让他伤心。”妮姆薇避开亚瑟的提问说道。

“不用你说我也会做到的。”亚瑟保证道。

妮姆薇意味深长地看了眼亚瑟，一声不吭地转身离开。亚瑟看着她走远的背影，心中默默下定决心一定要找出妮姆薇想隐瞒的事。

 

“梅——林——！”

耳边响起亚瑟的呼喊声，梅林倏地睁开双眼，发现自己置身于一个陌生的房间。作为卡美洛皇宫的房间来说，布置虽然华丽，但总感觉哪里不对劲。

“梅林，你在里面吗？”

梅林向传来询问声的门外望去，一扇复古的木质房门被推开，亚瑟走了进来。

“亚瑟，你的伤没事了？”梅林惊呼道，“你这是什么打扮？”

眼前的亚瑟身穿锁子甲，腰佩宝剑，他在房间寻找了一圈后皱眉抱怨道：“不在书房，也不在卧室，梅林这家伙究竟跑哪儿去了。”

“我在这儿呀，亚瑟。”梅林走到亚瑟跟前朝他挥挥手，然而亚瑟仿佛当他空气似的转身走出门外。

梅林连忙跟着跑出房间，来到房间外走廊的他发现这里的结构布局虽然和卡美洛城堡很像，但布置感觉却又完全不一样，就好像回到了古代。等他回过神来的时候亚瑟已经不见了人影。走廊上走过穿着古代侍从服饰的男男女女，梅林好奇地上前打招呼。而他们就像刚才的亚瑟一样对他视而不见。

这实在是太奇怪了，难道他是在做梦吗？这样想着的梅林狠狠地掐了下自己的脸。一点也不痛！他真的是在做梦！突然，他从走廊的窗户瞄到楼下一抹金色正在移动，梅林想要追上去，但是突然一阵天旋地转，梅林发现自己来到了一片草地。  
草地的前方不远处躺着个蓝色身影，梅林向他走去。走到躺着的人的身边后，梅林才发现一本翻开的书盖在了那人的脸上，他穿着一身银边的湖蓝色长袍，长袍上绣着比袍色稍暗一点的花纹，梅林觉得那些花纹和希达神庙墙壁上刻着的符文有点像。梅林正要蹲下仔细看那些花纹，一个高大的身影站到他面前。

“原来你在这。”亚瑟坏笑着坐到蓝衣人身旁，轻轻地将盖在他脸上的书去走放到一边，俯下身吻了上去。就在书本被挪开的那一刻，梅林发现原先书下隐藏的是一张他再熟悉不过的脸。

“唔……”

梅林呆呆地看着那名和自己顶着一模一样的脸的男子被亚瑟吻到无法呼吸，挣扎着醒来。

“我辛苦地和骑士们训练，你倒在这儿偷懒。梅林～”一吻结束后，亚瑟捏了捏“梅林”的脸指控道。

被唤作“梅林”的男子拍开亚瑟的手，为自己辩护道：“我是在研究新的魔法，亚瑟。”

“哦～”亚瑟眯起眼，”那你一定是在研究沉睡咒，研究得连自己都睡着了。”

“你这是在怀疑阿尔比恩最厉害的法师吗？”

阿尔比恩最厉害的法师？梅林？亚瑟？骑士？他们身上的服饰，还有刚才那些建筑摆设，见到的人。他是学历史学到走火入魔所以把自己和亚瑟代入了亚瑟王和梅林大法师的传说吗？还没等梅林进一步细想，又是一阵天旋地转，他来到了一间昏暗的房间。

“唔……嗯……”

房间深处传来奇怪的声音，梅林循着声音走去，皎洁的月光透过窗户照进室内，衣服散落了一地，两具白花花的身体在红色的大床上激烈交缠着。

“够了……亚瑟……放开我……”被压在下方的梅林求饶道。

“除非你答应我，不然……休想我放过你。”亚瑟重重地向前一挺让梅林惊叫出声。

“你疯了……哪有国王娶个男人当皇后的……”梅林气喘吁吁地抗议道。

“我是阿尔比恩的国王，我说了算。”亚瑟的右手在梅林腰侧来回摩挲，引来梅林一阵颤栗。

“但是你和格温的婚约……”

“你知道我那时候中了敌人的爱情迷药，我已经和格温说清楚了，她很理解。我会给她补偿的，但我给不了她爱情。”亚瑟牵过梅林的左手放到唇边轻轻一吻，“我的爱情全部给了一个叫梅林·艾莫瑞斯的法师，我想一定是他给我下了爱情魔咒。”

“我才……没有给你……下什么咒。”梅林抬起右手捶打亚瑟的胸口，但那点力气对亚瑟来说就像在给他搔痒一般。

“你要是还不答应，我只能做到你答应了。”话音一落，亚瑟便紧扣梅林的腰，加快了身下的活塞运动，顶得梅林不断惊叫呻吟。

“你就不怕……我再把你变成……驴？”

“如果你有那种嗜好的话我乐意奉陪，前提是你还能顺利地念全咒语的话。”

“混蛋……”

不知过了多久，梅林终于开口求饶道：“我……我答应你。你快……放开我。”

“马上。”亚瑟低下头给了梅林一个安抚的吻，伸手探向梅林的下身。

“啊……”

“哦……”

伴随着床上两人的喘息声，一条沾满白色液体的红布被扔到了愣站在离床不远的梅林脚边。

“我不得不说你假扮男仆混进皇宫时戴的口水兜很有用。”亚瑟露出胜利者的笑容。

“你下次要是再敢绑着我……我就叫基哈拉带我离开阿尔比恩永远不回来……”

“除非你允许，我不会再这么做了。”亚瑟搂住梅林在他脸上印上一吻，在他的无名指上套上一枚繁复花纹的戒指，“阿尔比恩未来的皇后陛下。”

皇后？但是并没有梅林大法师当了阿尔比恩皇后的记载或传说啊。所以这一切果然是他在做梦吗？梅林红着脸刚想离开这间令人害羞的房间，天旋地转再次袭来。

梅林睁开双眼，发现自己躺在床上，房间漆黑一片，他的身边传来人体的温度和呼吸声。梅林摸索着想要下床，却碰到了床头柜的台灯。

有台灯？难道他开始做现代的梦了？梅林打开台灯，暖橘色的灯光照亮了房间，布置和梅林在卡美洛皇宫的房间一模一样。

“嗯……”床上的人揉揉眼睛醒了过来。

“梅林，你醒了？”亚瑟从床上坐起，欣喜地说道。

“你看得到我？”梅林惊讶地问道。

“你没事吧？我叫盖尤斯来看看你。”亚瑟伸手摸上梅林的额头。

“盖尤斯？”额头上传来的温度让梅林顿时清醒，“亚瑟？”

“你还好吗？梅林？”亚瑟一脸担心。

梅林扑上前二话不说掀起亚瑟的上衣，他摸过亚瑟的腹部和腰侧，那里的皮肤光滑平坦，丝毫没有刀伤的痕迹。

“你的伤？”梅林怀疑自己还在梦里，不然为什么一觉醒来亚瑟就毫发无伤像个没事人似的。

“是你治好我的。用你的魔法。”

“魔法？”梅林皱起眉头，“我一定还在做梦。”

“你没有做梦，梅林。”亚瑟扶住梅林的肩膀，“你听我慢慢和你说。”

亚瑟将下午发生的一切一丝不漏地告诉梅林。

“你是说你是亚瑟王转世？我是梅林大法师转世？”梅林将信将疑地问道。

亚瑟点点头：“我知道这一切很难以置信，你可以等天亮了再去问妮姆薇。”

看到梅林还是一脸不信，甚至离开自己远远的样子，亚瑟一把将人捞进怀里。

“告诉我你在怀疑什么？梅林。”

“我做了个梦，里面还有个亚瑟……”

“你不会是要告诉我你分辨不出哪个是真的我吧？”亚瑟不满地挑起一边眉毛。

“不是……只是……”

“唔……”梅林的话还没说完，便被亚瑟以吻堵住。

“现在还怀疑我吗？”亚瑟离开梅林红肿的唇，他们分开的嘴角牵出一条银丝。

“你们一样混蛋……”

“我不介意更混蛋一点。”亚瑟一脸得意地再次贴了上去。


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29  
> Chapter 29.5 婚后番外

一间宽敞的长方形房间内，四面是刻满神秘符文的石墙，墙壁上每隔一段距离放置着火把，暖橘色的火焰是房间内唯一的光源。房间中央的高台上放置着一座石棺，石棺从里到外都刻满了和墙壁上相似的符文，石棺的棺盖被移到了一边，石棺内空空如也。

石棺正前方的空地上，梅林·艾莫瑞斯与亚瑟·潘德拉贡面对面站着。

“对不起，梅林。”亚瑟如是说着，拔出剑刺向了梅林，后者一脸惊愕地看向被长剑刺穿的腹部，最终难以支撑住身体，缓缓跪倒在地。

……

“不——！”莫嘉娜惊叫着睁开眼睛坐起身子。

“殿下，你还好吗？”在起居室听到尖叫声的格温冲进来问道。

“我……只是做了个噩梦。我没事，谢谢你，格温。”莫嘉娜用手抚去额头上的冷汗，一定是昨天发生的事太超乎常理了她才会做那么奇怪的梦，亚瑟怎么会杀梅林呢，太可笑了。

“格温，能帮我准备下衣服吗？我想洗个澡。”一个热水澡也许能帮助她平复一下受到惊吓的心情。

“好的，殿下。”格温微微点头后便转身离开去准备莫嘉娜的换洗衣物。

洗漱完毕的莫嘉娜觉得整个人暂时平静下来，她看了看房内的落地钟，竟然才6点多。这个时间的话某人一定已经起来了，这样想着她和格温说现在还不想吃早餐，就走出了自己的房间。莫嘉娜来到一扇房门前，深吸了一口气，伸手敲了敲房门。

“请进。”房内传来回答声。

“早安，莫高斯。”莫嘉娜推门而进，不出意料地莫高斯已经起床并且穿戴完毕。

“早安，莫嘉娜。大学时候可没见你起这么早过。找我有事吗？”莫高斯邀请莫嘉娜坐下，并给她倒了一杯侍从刚才端来的红茶。

“是的，我有件事想问你。”莫嘉娜看向坐在她右边椅子上的莫高斯，显得有点局促不安。

“是什么事让你一大早就来找我？”

“昨天，妮姆薇宰相说你们等了一千多年才等到亚瑟王和艾莫瑞斯的转世。”

莫高斯点点头表示确实如此。

“我不明白，如果是这样的话你为什么还要念大学？”

“对外我们总需要一些身份作掩护，这样即使妮姆薇当上了宰相，我当上埃尔多皇家侍卫队队长也不会遭人诟病。”

“我明白。我是想问为什么你和我一个大学，一个年级，甚至一个宿舍。你不觉得这一切太巧合了吗？”莫嘉娜终于问出了自从昨天听完妮姆薇告知的真相后一直萦绕在心头的疑问。

“有些事情有时候就是如此巧合。如果你认为那不是巧合，那又应该是什么呢？”

“好吧。也许是我想太多了。”没有在好友脸上找到撒谎时的小表情的莫嘉娜不由得松了口气。

“是不是发生了什么？你看起来有点不安。”莫高斯观察着莫嘉娜略微苍白的脸问道。

“没什么。我只是做了个很真实的噩梦。”莫嘉娜觉得自己为了一个噩梦而感到心惊胆战简直有点大惊小怪。

“什么样的噩梦？”莫高斯意外感兴趣地问道。

“不提也罢。那个梦太可笑了。”莫嘉娜摆摆手嗤笑了下自己。

“也许我可以帮你解读一下。”

“你还会解读梦境？”莫嘉娜扬起一边眉毛，“我从没听你说过。”

“有时候我需要和这些迷信的行为撇清关系来掩护自己的身份。”莫高斯解释道。

“哦！我懂。”莫嘉娜喝了口红茶理了理思绪，“这真的是个很可笑的梦，不过它给人的感觉太真实了，我醒来都吓出了一身冷汗。”

“你梦到了什么？”

“我梦到亚瑟拿了一把剑刺梅林，梅林受伤倒在了地上。竟然被这种梦吓到，我也太可笑了。谁不知道他们两个现在就像连体婴似的。”

“可以说得再具体吗？比如发生在哪里？那把剑长什么样？”莫高斯引导般地寻问道。

莫嘉娜一边回想一边描述了那个房间。

“那把剑……”莫嘉娜努力回想道，“它的剑身里面是金色，外面是银色的。金色的部分也刻了奇怪的符号或是文字，看上去很锋利。”

“通常做这种梦意味着精神压力有点大，我想一定是昨天的事给你太大震撼了。”莫高斯坐近莫嘉娜上下抚摸她的后背，“我会请盖尤斯给你配点安神助眠的草药，你就可以睡个好觉了。”

“我之前就想问了。”莫嘉娜眯起眼看着莫高斯，“你和妮姆薇宰相是不是以前就认识盖尤斯？”

“盖尤斯是埃尔多人，他不仅精通现代医学还有古代的草药学。盖尤斯虽然不是古教的一员，但他一直是古教的好朋友。”

“咕噜噜……”就在莫嘉娜还想追问什么时，她的肚子不争气地先叫了起来。

“我想现在你最需要的是一顿营养丰富的早餐。”莫高斯少见地微笑道。

 

“你派人说想和我一起吃早餐，我还以为亚瑟殿下会和你一起来。”妮姆薇看着一桌子的食物略微皱了皱眉。

“亚瑟被叫去调查他舅舅的事了。”梅林有点幸灾乐祸地坐到了妮姆薇对面。

“昨天睡得还好吗？殿下。”妮姆薇瞥到梅林脖子上的红点，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，“我想也许有只讨厌的蚊子？”

梅林顺着妮姆薇的目光摸向自己的脖子，微微的刺痛让他回忆起昨晚那些难以启齿的画面，也许他该去弄条领巾什么的。

“咳咳…”脸红的梅林以咳嗽来掩饰尴尬，“关于昨天的事……”

“为什么不让我们吃完再聊呢？”妮姆薇建议道。

……

“昨天的情况我想亚瑟殿下应该已经和你说过了。”妮姆薇拿餐巾擦了擦嘴角，端起仆人送上的餐后咖啡。

“我只是想问，舞会那天你说整个阿尔比恩的人加起来都没有我重要，是因为我是梅林大法师转世吗？”

妮姆薇侧了侧头显得不是很明白梅林的意思。

“如果我不是梅林大法师转世，你，还有莫高斯还会那么关心我吗？”

妮姆薇听完梅林的第二个问题后，不由得笑了起来：“你知道你现在就像个乱吃醋的小孩子吗？殿下。你就是艾莫瑞斯，艾莫瑞斯就是你，没有什么如果。”

在比嘴皮子方面梅林显然不是妮姆薇的对手，他撇了撇嘴换了个问题。

“三面女神的预言说我和亚瑟可以解除阿尔比恩的危机？”

“嗯哼，不过我们要先找到平安通过阿瓦隆湖的方法。”

“你们不能占卜什么新的预言吗？比如怎样通过阿瓦隆湖。”

“当然不能，通常情况下预言是被动的，殿下。它们会在恰当的时机被你发现。”

“就没有人能主动发现预言的吗？”

“只有德鲁伊人……”妮姆薇突然睁大眼睛不可思议地看向梅林，“虽然大部分时候你都在犯傻，但我不得不说有时候你真是个天才，殿下。”

“什么？”梅林对妮姆薇突如其来的“赞美”一头雾水。

“德鲁伊人可以主动预见未来。”妮姆薇愉快地说道。

“德鲁伊人？现在还有德鲁伊人吗？”如果他没记错，历史书上记载德鲁伊人早就灭绝了啊。

“德鲁伊是不属于古教的另一个魔法派系，不过他们崇敬你——艾莫瑞斯。德鲁伊是古教最忠诚的盟友。他们没有灭绝，只是和古教一样把自己隐藏起来了，这样能省掉很多麻烦不是吗。”妮姆薇搬来她的笔记本电脑，啪嗒啪嗒不知道输入了什么。

“找到了。”妮姆薇看着笔记本电脑的屏幕，露出胜利的微笑。

梅林凑上前，只见屏幕上是一个官网，最上方用花体字写着“德鲁伊……腹语研究学会？”

“真是简单粗暴的取名，不过倒是方便了我们。他们的总部就在伦敦，我们可以去拜访一下。”

“为什么是腹语研究学会？”梅林百思不得其解。

“对于一群不喜欢用嘴说话，只喜欢用心灵感应的德鲁伊人来说，腹语是最好的掩护不是吗？”妮姆薇微笑着回答。

 

Chapter 29.5 婚后番外小轿车

“仲夏夜祭真的太棒了！”一回到两人的卧室，亚瑟便直接躺倒在沙发长椅上。

“我知道，亚瑟，从祈福仪式结束到现在你已经说了33遍了。”梅林脱下埃尔多传统礼服的外袍，抱起床上仆人早已准备好的睡衣走向浴室，“我要去洗澡了，你是继续在这里沉浸在美好的仲夏夜祭里，还是 ……一起洗？” 

“开什么玩笑，当然一起洗了！”亚瑟闻言立马跳起，飞速剥下外袍甩回沙发长椅上，兴冲冲地推着梅林进了浴室。 

亚瑟把梅林逼到浴室墙边，迫不及待地吻了上去，他左手抵在梅林的后背避免对方接触到冰凉的瓷砖，右腿卡进梅林的双腿间，并将整个身体都靠在梅林身上用重力压制住对方微弱得可以忽略不计的挣扎。亚瑟含住梅林的唇瓣，由吸吮到啃咬，在梅林不自觉地张开嘴时将舌头探入，灵活的舌头细细地舔过梅林口腔内的每一个地方，然后与他的舌头紧紧纠缠。

“唔……嗯……”来不及咽下的口水从梅林的嘴角溢出，说不清是他自己的还是亚瑟的。亚瑟伸出右手，摸索着打开花洒，温热的水很快将两人打湿。

“呼……”梅林在亚瑟结束这冗长的一吻后不满地推了一下身前人结实的胸膛，“我的衣服都湿了。” 

“你该知道邀请我一起洗澡会有什么结果的，梅林。而且反正衣服也要换的，湿了有什么关系。”嘴角上扬的亚瑟再次凑上嘴唇，和方才湿热的舌吻不同，这次他将吻轻轻地印在梅林的额头、眼睛、鼻子、脸颊上。

浴室的墙壁不知是因为两人产生的热度还是热水的关系不再冷冰冰，亚瑟收回抵在梅林背后的手，双手撕扯着梅林身上紧贴着的衣服，而梅林也不甘示弱地剥着对方的，但早就湿透的衣服紧紧粘在两人身上，大大增加了难度。 

“等我一会儿，宝贝儿。”亚瑟啄吻了一下梅林的嘴唇，走出花洒的喷洒范围，快速地去除了自己身上的所有衣物。

“对您看到的还满意吗？殿下。”亚瑟看到梅林的视线扫过自己早就雄起的阴茎，颇为得意地问道。

“还凑合吧。”梅林若无其事地回答，然而吞咽口水时带动的喉结出卖了他佯装的镇定。

“凑合？马上你就会见识到厉害了。”亚瑟再次靠近，将自己的嘴唇贴紧梅林的，左手将梅林的双手抬到高处紧紧按在墙壁上，右手摸索着解开梅林的腰带。 

“你……你做什么……唔……”被吻得浑浑噩噩的梅林察觉到了手腕处传来的异样感。

“增加点情趣。”亚瑟满意地看了看梅林双手的手腕处缠绕了好几圈的腰带。 

“哦该死，埃尔多传统礼服的扣子那么难解的吗？”尝试了好几次都失败的亚瑟抱怨道，刚刚他自己是直接由下至上从头脱掉的，早知道应该等会儿再绑的。既然扣子解不开，那就只有用暴力了，浴室里响起了衣物撕裂的声音。 

“你疯了！那是我最喜欢的一套衣服。”梅林难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，看着自己身上的衣服变成了破布条被扔到远处的地上。

“我再赔你一套衣服就是了。”亚瑟再次变身接吻狂魔，将梅林的双手套上自己的脖子。 

两根勃起的阴茎紧紧相贴在一起，亚瑟的左手扶着梅林敏感的腰侧引起对方微微颤抖，弯下身含住梅林身体右侧的红色茱萸，轻轻啮咬。 

“嗯……啊……另一边……也要……”梅林不自觉地向前挺胸，宛如献身般地举动激起了亚瑟的成就感。

“就来，甜心。”亚瑟转过头宠爱另一侧的红果，就算花洒仍在正常工作，也遮掩不住啧啧的吮吸声。 看着梅林难以忍受地昂起脖子，亚瑟的右手抚上两人相贴的性器上下套弄起来。

“啊……啊……再快点……亚瑟……”梅林舒爽地眯起双眼，双颊绯红地乞求道。

“遵命，殿下。”亚瑟加快了手上的速度，直到乳白色的浊液喷溅到两人的腰腹，又被水流带走。

刚刚经历了高潮的梅林只能依靠着勾着亚瑟脖子的双手和亚瑟扶在他腰间的大手才能防止自己的身体下滑，亚瑟的右手色情地揉捏着梅林浑圆的臀部，食指在穴口周围打着圈。 

“哦……我忘记告诉你了……”梅林喘息道，“……我明天早上要和妈妈还有妮姆薇出席一个重要活动。” 

亚瑟刚欲探入销魂之地的食指在穴口处停下。 

“这就是你的阴谋对吗？梅林？主动邀请我一起洗澡，但却让我只能看不能吃。”亚瑟惩罚般地咬在梅林的脖子上，留下一个清晰的吻痕。

“妮姆薇说你应该学会控制自己，不要随时随地发情。”一想到说这话时妮姆薇看着自己的表情，梅林就恨不得挖个洞钻进去。

“她这是嫉妒我们那么恩爱，是时候给她介绍个对象了，你觉得我父亲怎么样？”

“你认真的？”太过惊讶导致梅林直到胸前的红珠贴在了瓷砖上才发现自己被亚瑟翻转了身体，抵在自己身后的坚硬物体不言而喻。

“停下。”梅林的双手再次被亚瑟压在头顶，挣扎的身体想要逃离身后的硬物。

“你这样只会让我更性奋，梅林。”亚瑟拍了拍梅林的臀部，满意地看着完美形状的臀瓣和梅林的脸同时变得通红。 

“乖一点，我就不插进去。”亚瑟在梅林的耳边低声说道，耳后微痒的感觉让梅林缩了缩脖子，原先挣扎乱动的身体只剩下胸前的起伏。

“乖宝贝。”亚瑟伸出舌头探入梅林的耳朵模仿性交的动作，再度勃起的阴茎也插入梅林的双腿之间做起了活塞运动。 

“啊……”双腿间的阳具飞快地插入抽出，被捆住按在头顶的双手无法抚慰身前已抬头的性器。

“亚瑟……摸摸……前面……”享受到快感却又无法达到释放程度的梅林难受地扭动身体。

“不行，这是惩罚，梅林。”亚瑟毫无犹豫地拒绝道，加快了身下挺动的速度，坚硬的阳具仿佛要将梅林大腿根部细嫩的皮肤都磨破了。 

“啊！”梅林突然发出高亢的叫声，股间被溅满了微凉的液体。 

“你也射了，梅林。”亚瑟转过梅林的头与之唇舌交缠，梅林的余光瞥到了瓷砖上往下流淌的白浊。 

不该随便挑衅亚瑟的，瘫在亚瑟怀里的梅林暗自后悔，但已经为时已晚了。 

…… 

几天后，梅林奇怪地看着亚瑟放在自己面前的巨大礼物盒，“这是什么？” 

“我说过要赔你一套衣服的，快打开穿给我看看。”亚瑟兴奋地催促道。

梅林看着对方不怀好意的笑容，狐疑地掀开了礼物的盖子。 拿开最上方的稻草凉鞋，提起底下白纱质地的衣服，梅林发现那是一件成人版的精灵长裙。

“我还准备了这个。”亚瑟坏笑地从身后拿出一顶黑长的大波浪假发，“今天天气那么好，不如让我们重游一下故地？” 

End

or

tbc…？


	30. Chapter 30

“你确定……就我们两个跑出来……不会有事吗？”梅林有点吃力地爬着楼梯，难以置信电梯居然那么巧地故障了，而他们要去的腹语研究学会偏偏在最高的13层。

“德鲁伊人对陌生人不是很友好，如果要得到最有用的预言，我们两个人来是最好的。而且保护你的话，我一个人绰绰有余了。”走在梅林前面的妮姆薇回头看了眼气喘吁吁的王子殿下，不是很满意地摇了摇头，“看来让你一直泡在图书馆里也不是件好事，你的体力还不如我这个老年人……”

“所以你真的一千多岁了吗？”梅林刚问出这个问题就后悔了。

不过自称老年人的妮姆薇只留下一句“等你有时间了不如跟着你的金毛傻大个锻炼一下体能吧。”便转身继续沿着楼梯向上前进。

就在梅林觉得自己的膝盖不再属于自己双腿的时候，他们终于站在了研究学会的大门前，大门上挂着的金属门牌上方用英语刻着“德鲁伊腹语研究学会”，下面是一些梅林曾在书籍上看到过却又不知其意的文字或符号。

妮姆薇按下门铃不久，大门便从里面被打开。一个实习生模样的青年打量了一下门外的陌生人，做出了请进的手势。

“请跟我来，长老已经在等你们了。”

声音似乎来自为他们开门的青年，然而梅林发现他的嘴并没有在动。

“那就是德鲁伊的心灵感应吗？”梅林跟在妮姆薇身后悄声问道。

“这只是普通的腹语。”青年回答，这次他的嘴动了。

妮姆薇与梅林跟着青年穿过一间很大的教室。教室里，有老有少，三三两两聚在一起，或站着，或坐着，甚至还有盘膝坐在地上的。梅林感受到他们的视线集中在自己和妮姆薇身上，七嘴八舌的谈论声争先恐后地挤入他的耳朵。

【妈妈，那就是艾莫瑞斯吗？】

【哇！艾莫瑞斯！】

【快看，走在前面的是古教的女祭司。】

【我以为艾莫瑞斯应该长着白胡子。】

【他真的那么厉害吗？】

【他看上去有点呆……】

【嘘！】

梅林想要找出说话的人，却发现所有人都在看着他们，却没有一个人动过嘴巴，声音从四面八方传来冲击着脑海，让他有种即将晕倒的感觉。

“集中精神，梅林。”前方传来妮姆薇清冷的嗓音，仿佛一支利箭，穿破那些杂乱的交谈声，将他从浑浑噩噩中刺醒。

“看来除了体能训练，你还需要点别的训练，殿下。”妮姆薇犀利的眼神扫了一圈教室内的人，顿时鸦雀无声。

果然不论到哪里，妮姆薇都是最厉害的。梅林在心中再一次默念，惹谁都不能惹妮姆薇。

实习生把他们俩带进教室尽头的一间房间后就带上门离开了。这是一个没有窗户的房间，一位身穿白色长袍的老人在房间中央的空地上盘膝打坐，他的前方地上放着一根巨大的点燃的白色蜡烛，那是整个房间里唯一的光源。老人的双眼与双唇紧闭，苍劲有力的声音却从他打坐的地方传来。

“欢迎，妮姆薇，艾莫瑞斯。德鲁伊永远的盟友。”老人表示敬意地点了下头，抬手指向蜡烛前方摆放着的两个座垫，“请坐。”

“你知道我们为何而来。”妮姆薇在她和梅林盘膝坐下后缓缓说道。

“所以……”老人睁开双眼，深邃的眼睛似乎望不到底，“这一天……终究还是要来了。”

“或早或晚，不可避免。”铁血宰相妮姆薇罕见地露出一丝悲伤的神情，“我们需要找回Excalibur，请指引我们去往阿瓦隆的道路。”

“你已经做出决定了吗？”老人平静地问道。

“做出决定的从来不是我。”妮姆薇微微摇头，“但是这次我一定会阻止他……一定。”

不再有人说话，偌大的房间显得格外安静，直到老人率先打破沉默。

“星辰水晶……也就是埃尔多的阿瓦隆之星能给你们指明方向。”

“可是我们已经没有阿瓦隆之星了。”妮姆薇相信眼前睿智的德鲁伊长老肯定早就预知到了这点。

“真的吗？仔细想想，妮姆薇。你在寻找的，其实一直在埃尔多，一直在你身边。”

“我的身边？”妮姆薇疑惑不解。

“是的，就在你身边。”老人俯下身子吹灭了身前的蜡烛，室内陷入一片黑暗。

“我身边。”妮姆薇默念着转头看向身边，视线正对上梅林迷茫的双眼。

黑暗的房间里，梅林星光点点的灰蓝色双眼格外明亮。

“哦，我真蠢。我应该想到的。”妮姆薇恍然大悟。

“有谁能给我解释一下吗？”全程无法加入对话的梅林一头雾水。

“当然。”老人重新点燃蜡烛，“星辰水晶其实是魔法之源，而你，艾莫瑞斯，你的存在就是魔法本身。还不明白？如果把瓦罗纳圣地比作孕育生命的子宫，你和星辰水晶都是在这个子宫里诞生的生命。”

“简单来说，你就相当于星辰水晶，梅林。”妮姆薇解释道，“所以你的眼睛才会有星辰水晶的光芒，你就是我们前往阿瓦隆最好的向导。”

“但我什么都不知道。”梅林着急地辩解道。

“三面女神会指引你的，艾莫瑞斯。不过在你们出发前，我有一个小小的忠告给艾莫瑞斯。”老人直直地看向梅林，“不论发生什么事，相信你自己，相信你爱的人。”

 

妮姆薇与梅林回到卡美洛王宫后，就告诉众人他们找到了通过阿瓦隆的方法，但具体是什么妮姆薇表示要等回到埃尔多以后才能说。获得乌瑟的同意后，一行人将前往埃尔多的时间定在了三天后。对外界，他们声称亚瑟王子和她的姐姐要正式拜访亚瑟王未婚夫梅林王子的母亲和国家。

虽然离出发还有三天，莫嘉娜已经在自己的房间里指挥格温帮她收拾去埃尔多的行李。

“抱歉让你提前帮我收拾行李，但是没有人比你更清楚我的习惯和喜好了。”莫嘉娜在格温帮她叠好最后一件衣服时拉住她的双手说道，“哦，格温，我会舍不得你的。”

“我只是请一个月假回去照看我生病的父亲而已，殿下，又不是不回来。”格温微笑着拍了拍莫嘉娜的双手，“再说你们也要去埃尔多拜访加度假不是吗？相信我，时间过得很快的。”

“说得对。”莫嘉娜起身给了格温一个拥抱，“希望你的父亲早日康复。希望我回来的时候可以看到你。”

“谢谢，殿下。”格温回抱着莫嘉娜，脸上的微笑却渐渐消失。

 

卡美洛王国最南面的山脉，有着阿尔比恩地区最高的山峰——卑斯麦峰，即使今天山上飘起了小雪，也阻挡不了攀高爱好者的挑战。挑战者们专注于眼前和脚下的路，以防自己一失足摔个粉身碎骨，谁也没有注意到有三道人影消失在山腰处。

“太不可思议了！谁能想到著名的卑斯麦峰上还有一条古人开辟的隐秘通道呢？”正被卡美洛全国通缉的阿古温侯爵摘下护目镜发出了赞叹，“卡美洛那些愚蠢的警察现在肯定严守在各个机场、火车站和港口呢。是吗？桂妮薇尔。”

“是的，阁下。皇家侍卫队还有特工组在您的几处居所还有各大酒店都布下了眼线。”格温边回答边取下背包从里面掏出两支手电筒，并将其中一支递给了阿古温。

“这也是你那个在侍卫队的男朋友透露的消息？叫什么来着……里约还是……什么”阿古温一副苦思冥想的模样。

“莱昂。”格温纠正道。

“啊，对，莱昂。亚瑟的又一条忠犬。”阿古温耻笑了一声，“我还以为忠实和嘴巴牢靠是那傻大个仅有的优点。”

“男人在床上的时候总是比较容易说漏嘴。”格温将背包重新背起。

“啧啧啧……”阿古温用略带轻蔑的眼神打量着眼前的女子，“嘴上说着爱亚瑟，但却可以为了打探消息和其他男人上床。当初你来到我面前说为了得到亚瑟可以协助我的时候，我还以为你会为他守身如玉呢。”

“重要的不是过程，是结果。。”桂妮薇尔走近阿古温，“恕我直言，如果没有我的协助，您的计划早就夭折了。”

“当然，当然了，亲爱的桂妮薇尔。”阿古温微笑着拍了拍格温的肩膀安抚道，“我就是欣赏像你这样以大局为重，不拘小节的人，所以我才让你保管其中一块阿瓦隆之星。这难道还不足以表明我的诚意吗？”

“阁下，入口已经掩藏好了。”一名壮汉走来，打断了阿古温和格温的谈话。

“好了，闲谈到此为止。让我们朝着伟业出发吧。”阿古温打开手电筒，照亮了前方的通道。

 

未完待续…


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed all names from Chinese to English from this chapter.

由于事先接到了Nimueh的联络，Hunith并没有大张旗鼓地举行什么欢迎仪式，而是举办了一场简单的家庭晚宴来迎接来自Camelot的客人，并在晚宴结束后单独留下了Arthur。

“尽管过程和我预想的有点不一样，但我很高兴你即将成为我们家庭的一员，Arthur。”Hunith握住Arthur的双手有感而发。

“这也是我的荣幸，陛下。对于Freya公主的事，我深感抱歉。”

“你不需要道歉，Arthur，相反我还要感谢你呢。”Hunith松了口气，“老实说在你出现前，我都做好Merlin会和他那些宝贝书过一辈子的心理准备了。”

“Merlin没有追求者吗？”Arthur对此表示不可思议，并忍不住问出了口。

Hunith摇了摇头：“这也是我感到奇怪的地方，不过他有很多追随者。”

“追随者？”泪水Twitter账号那种吗？但是Merlin好像不用这些社交软件。

“在Ealdor多待几天你就会知道了。”Hunith笑了笑，对此并没有要多加解释的打算，“我都从Nimueh那里听说了，明天晚上你们就要出发去Avalon，请替我保护好Merlin。”

“我用我的生命起誓。”Arthur承诺道。

“你们聊了什么？”Arthur刚走出房间就发现Merlin站在走廊等他。

“没什么，只是女王陛下让我如果被你欺负了的话就告诉她。”

“胡说，我妈才不会说那种话，而且都是你欺负我。”Merlin红着脸小声控诉道。

“你说什么？太小声了我没听清。”Arthur坏笑着靠上前搂住Merlin的腰，在他的耳边低声问道。

“咳咳。”一名女仆走到两人跟前行了个礼，然后朝着Merlin禀告，“殿下，Arthur王子的行李已经送到他的房间了。”

“我们不住在一起吗？”Arthur一脸诧异，举起两人戴着订婚戒指的手，“我们都订婚了。”

“本来我是打算让你住我房间的，但是Mary说她花了一下午打扫你的客房。”

“谁是Mary？”Arthur不由地皱眉问道。

“我就是Mary，殿下。”名叫Mary的女仆露出一脸受伤的表情，“我花了一整个下午清扫客房里的灰尘，重新换上晒好的床单、被子和枕头，还放上了今天刚摘的鲜花做装饰。当然了，如果您不想住的话我马上就去安排，只是让我一下午的努力白费罢了，没什么大不了的……”

“好了好了，我住就是了。”Arthur一脸无奈地打断了Mary。

“殿下，我已经准备了您最喜欢的花草茶送到您房间了，冷掉就不好喝了。”面对Merlin，Mary又是满面笑容，变脸的速度之快让Arthur叹为观止。

“谢谢你，Mary，我就要回房了。”Merlin微微点头，示意对方可以退下了。

“为什么我觉得她是故意不让我们住一个房间的？”Arthur在女仆走远后说出了自己的感受，“不只是她，我觉得其他人也都不是很欢迎我的样子。”

“你想太多了，Arthur。”Merlin安抚道，“走吧。我带你去你的房间。”

Merlin和Arthur一起来到Arthur的客房前时，女仆Jane正好带了几个男仆从房间里走出来。

“你们这是在干什么？”Merlin问道。

“公主殿下说因为您和Arthur王子订婚了，Arthur王子的照片就不适合再留在她的房间了，所以让我们换个地方。”Jane回答道。

“但是我记得我是让你们把照片放到Merlin的房间去。”Freya的声音突然从Merlin背后传来。

“Freya，你怎么来了？”

“本来是想来来看看他们有没有毛手毛脚的把照片弄坏，没想到你们还会自作主张了？”

“是我的主意，殿下，他们只是听我的吩咐。”Jane一把揽下所有责任。

“那你为什么那么做？”Freya继续质问。

“我只是觉得等身大的照片，万一Merlin殿下半夜醒来被吓着就不好了。”

“那幅照片在我房间挂了那么久，怎么从没见你担心过我？”

“那是因为……公主殿下您的睡眠质量还挺好的。”

“噗。”Merlin没忍住笑出声来，“好了，Freya，你别吓她了。Jane，你和Mary是不是对我和Arthur的订婚有什么意见？”

Jane低着头一言不发，双手揪着自己的裙子。

“Mary她怎么了？”Freya问道。

“也没什么，只是她好像不想让我和Arthur住一个房间而已。”Merlin耸了耸肩回答道。

“啊……”Freya恍然大悟，她让人把Mary叫来然后对几个仆人同时说道，“听着，我知道你们私底下怎么叫Merlin，什么下凡的天使，无欲无求的精灵，但是Merlin只是个普通人，现在他找到了自己的幸福，我希望你们也能祝福他好吗？”

在几个仆人纷纷点头答应后，Freya一挥手让他们离开了。

“我只能帮你到这里了。”Freya拍拍Arthur的肩膀，“不过你还是要小心点，Merlin在Ealdor的人气可比我高多了。”

“听起来好像你拥有很多忠实粉丝？而我仿佛就是拐走他们偶像的大恶人似的。”Arthur并没有去客房，而是跟着Merlin回到了他的房间。

“Ealdor好多年没诞生过王子了，他们只是把我当成了珍稀动物而已，等他们适应了就好了。”Merlin丛茶壶里倒了一杯Mary为他准备的花草茶，但还没来得及喝就被Arthur拥入怀里。

“等我们解决了Albion的危机就结婚吧。”Arthur提议道。

“你觉得我们能顺利解决吗？我总觉得有点不安。”Merlin将头靠在Arthur的肩上。

“别怕，我会保护你的。”Arthur信誓旦旦地说道。

“你确定？”Merlin抬起头，“到时候还不知道谁保护谁呢？”

对于Merlin的质疑和挑衅，Arthur只是挑了挑眉，决定吻到他服气。

 

“为什么我不能一起去？”Freya对于只有自己一个人被留下感到十分不满，再次表达了强烈抗议。

“你是Ealdor的王储，我们不能让你冒险。”Nimueh毫不理会Freya的请求，“有你陪在身边，陛下也会安心点。”

“而且我们可能需要后援，Freya。”Merlin附和道。

“好吧。”Freya最终还是心不甘情不愿地妥协了，她给了Merlin一个拥抱并叮嘱道，“你们一定要凡事小心，Merlin。”

Nimueh一行人登上了一艘中等大小的木船，划船工作被分配给了Gwaine、Lancelot、Arthur和Leon。

“事先声明我不是要抱怨，”Gwaine手持着船桨强调，“但是为什么我们不能搞一艘有发动机的船？”

“你们可以看看自己的手机。”Morgause面无表情地回答。

Gwaine一脸困惑地掏出了自己的手机：“奇怪，怎么没有信号？”

“我的也没有信号。”Lancelot和Leon同时说道。

“Avalon周围有强烈的磁场，所有的电子设备一旦靠近这里都会失灵。”Morgause解释道。

“感觉就好像是百慕大三角洲。”Morgana评价道。

“好吧，所以我们应该朝哪划？”Gwaine将手机收回口袋问道。

Nimueh把视线从映着星空的湖面移到Merlin身上：“随便指个方向吧，殿下。”

“等等。”Merlin本人还没发表意见，Gwaine就又叫嚷起来，“这也太随便了吧。”

“那请问你有什么更好的方法吗？”Nimueh笑着“请教”道。

“呃……”Gwaine突然觉得背后一凉，“打扰了，请继续。”

Merlin转头看向Arthur，在得到对方鼓励的眼神后，伸出手随便指了一个方向。

 

“他们来了。”Gwen看了地面上水镜中呈现的影像后，朝石室内的另外两人汇报道。

“他们的人数比我们多，我们是不是……”

Agravaine的话还没说完，坐在石室里唯一一张石椅上，用黑色斗篷遮住自己全身的神秘男子出声打断道：“你是在质疑我的力量吗？”

“我不敢。”知道自己说错话的Agravaine连忙单膝跪下请求原谅，一旁的Gwen见状也一同跪下。

神秘男子一言不发，苍白的手指有节奏地敲击着石椅的扶手。Agravaine和Gwen单膝跪在他的面前，大气都不敢出。长久的沉默过后，Agravaine终于沉不住气地开口问道：“大人，接下来我们应该怎么做？”

“等。”神秘男子只回答了一个字。


End file.
